Inmortal Amanecer
by IceMaiden169
Summary: Andrew y Winter toman su propio camino para intentar disfrutar la eternidad que tiempo atrás habían pactado con una promesa de sangre. Una sombra del pasado buscará separarles y hacerles vivir un verdadero infierno obligándoles a aferrarse a ese sentimiento que parece ser lo único que los mueve en contra de la amenaza oculta hacia los humanos, e incluso a la propia raza vampírica.
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado seis años en que la maldición de Kiara había sido destruida, y cada quien había tomado sus caminos, habían pasado ya seis años en que todos se habían separado y habían decidido vivir sus vidas de acuerdo a sus principios y deseos.

Tiempo después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bill, continuaron con la serie de conciertos en distintos países y de manera tranquila anunciaron su separación como agrupación meses después, se habían especulado algunas cosas, y más después de aquel suceso y el supuesto intento de secuestro, los medios apuntaron varias cosas, pero la separación fue inminente, al fin de cuentas, sólo los muchachos conocían la verdad de todo.

Y así tendría que ser.

Andrew se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de algún hotel de Paris, blanca e impecable, con grandes ventanas que alumbraban el romanticismo de ese lugar, recostado sobre la amplia cama con sabanas de seda y suaves almohadas, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número, habían pasado algunos meses que no hablaba con Bill o Katherine, y aunque sonara extraño después de tantas cosas y altercados entre Bill y él, durante el tiempo en que estuvieron trabajando en la producción de su último concierto, los viajes, las noches de fiesta y demás, ellos habían construido una fuerte amistad que continuaron cultivando durante esos tantos años de distancia.

\- ¿Hola? –una voz infantil se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Nathan, cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes responder el teléfono de papá –Andy dijo de manera represiva pero suave hacia el niño.

\- ¡Tío Andy! –la emoción del chiquillo fue inminente con un grito que también le emocionó a él.

\- Oh sí, soy yo –sonrió mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama cruzando las piernas al estilo de meditación y algunos ruidillos se escucharon al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Cómo has estado joven travieso?

\- ¡Bien! –la voz dulce e inocente le respondió de inmediato—. ¿Sabes?, hice lo que me dijiste para que esos niños de la escuela no me molestaran y funcionó. Ahora ya nadie se mete conmigo –dijo el niño emocionado y alegre.

\- Me parece muy bien, de ahora en adelante debes de procurar que nadie te maltrate ni te diga cosas feas –el niño asintió con un sonido mientras los ruidos de televisión se escuchaban cada vez más de cerca—. Y dime, ¿cómo está tu papá?

\- Él está dormido, vino cerca de las cinco porque se la pasó toda la noche trabajando con mi tío Tom en sus canciones. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

\- Oh, no, déjalo, debe descansar.

\- ¿Cuándo vienes a visitarnos?, quiero que un día de estos me lleves al colegio –dijo de manera tiernamente suplicante—, quiero que esos niños se mueran al ver tu bicicleta con tubos, llantas enormes y humo.

Andrew soltó una carcajada ante el comentario del niño.

\- Es una motocicleta Nathan.

\- Sí, eso. Moto… bicicleta… motocicleta. ¿Cuándo vendrás?

\- Tal vez pronto, por el momento me encuentro muy lejos de allí, pero te prometo que cuando vaya te llevaré una gran, gran sorpresa que sé que te gustará.

\- ¿Me regalarás tu bicicleta?

\- Emm, no. Pero puede que te de una cuando seas grande.

El ruido de desgano del niño se escuchó y de inmediato se oyó una voz femenina al fondo. Hubo un momento de puros ruidillos hasta que tomaron el teléfono y continuaron.

\- Andy ¿sigues allí? –era la voz de Katherine.

\- Sí. Aquí sigo.

\- Que bien que llamas, ¡ya te extrañábamos! –dijo con la clásica calidez en su voz que le caracterizaba—. Disculpa a Nathan, se la pasa apoderándose del teléfono de Bill cada que puede, por que según dice él que quiere hacer el trabajo de su papá.

\- ¡Mamá! –se escuchó el quejido del niño de manera juguetona.

\- Oh, ya veo –dijo Andy divertido—, aún está en esa etapa en que quiere ser como su padre.

\- Sí, algo así –Katherine mencionó—, aunque hay algunos días en que me dice que quiere ser como tú.

\- ¡Demonios!, no me digas eso –exclamó y ella sonrió—. Creo que soy mala influencia para ese niño.

\- Sí, demasiado –ella bromeó al otro lado del teléfono—. Y cuéntame, ustedes ¿cómo han estado?

\- Bien, ahora estamos en París viendo qué hacer –una risilla se escapó de sus labios—, aprovechamos cada noche para salir a conocer y esas cosas. Aunque esto de viajar ya me aburrió un poco, creo que pronto volveremos a California.

\- Ojalá y sea pronto. Cualquier cosa mantenme al tanto ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Claro!, y ustedes igual. No quiero llegar y enterarme que Nathan tendrá un hermano o algo así.

Ella sonrió mientras el ruido de la televisión desaparecía.

\- Oh, no, eso por el momento no –dijo aun riendo mientras la voz del niño se escuchaba al fondo—. Creo que tenemos suficiente con uno.

\- Ya me he dado cuenta. Oye Katherine, tengo que colgar, me saludas a Bill que siempre que le llamo se encuentra dormido –dijo burlón y la puerta del baño se abrió.

\- Es que comprende, ha estado trabajando duro por ese nuevo disco –ella justifico.

Winter salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla sobre la cabeza cubriendo sus largos cabellos rubios. Se colocó frente a la cómoda que estaba en una esquina de la habitación mientras comenzaba a secarse el cabello frente al espejo.

\- Lo sé, y espero que me enseñe su trabajo cuando regrese –él observó a la rubia mientras continuaba con su cabello—. Tu hombre y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

\- Tranquilo, le diré que te enseñe su nueva producción antes de que la publiquen –ella comentó amistosamente—. Cuídense mucho… ¡Ah! y me saludas a tu hermosa novia –dijo en un tono de complicidad.

\- ¡Claro!

\- Hasta pronto Andy. –Katherine finalizó de manera afectuosa.

Lanzó el teléfono hacia un lado sobre la cama y observó cómo ella ya cepillaba su cabello, sus estilizadas piernas se asomaban por debajo de la pequeña remera sin mangas que caprichosamente cubría las curvas de sus caderas, Winter lo miró desde el espejo sonriéndole provocativamente mientras él continuaba contemplándola detallando cada movimiento que hacía esa hermosa hembra de pronunciadas curvas y delicada mirada.

\- Me gusta lo que llevas puesto –dijo él haciendo referencia a la remera oscura con el estampado de su ya extinta agrupación.

Ella giró mirándolo de frente desde la esquina de la habitación, puso el cepillo sobre la madera y se aparragó echando los brazos hacia atrás en el tocador, mirándolo seductoramente mientras parecía posar exclusivamente para él de manera tentadora.

\- Lo sé –ella comentó de manera pausada—. Te puedo decir que tuve la fortuna de que uno de los integrantes de este grupo se la quitara y me la diera en su último concierto.

\- Ah, que afortunada eres entonces. –dijo él siguiendo su juego mientras la observaba caminar hacia la cama

\- Así es. Demasiado diría yo.

Continuó caminando dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, con la elegancia y sensualidad de un felino, meneando las caderas que ceñían la tela demostrando levemente un poco más de piel que a él le hacía hervir de inmediato. Andrew bajó de la cama y la siguió, ella corrió las cortinas y abrió la enorme ventana dejando notar el bello lugar en donde estaban, la noche, las estrellas, las propias luces de la ciudad, Andrew se acercó detrás de ella y la sujetó de la cintura arrimándola contra él.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? –le dijo cerca del oído.

Ella emitió un gemido de extrañeza y sonrió traviesa.

\- No sé a lo que te refieres.

Levantó la mano hacía él y la llevó hacia atrás, acarició su cuello y enhebró sus dedos en sus cabellos sueltos, Andrew bajó la mano tentando la suave piel de sus muslos.

\- ¿Por qué gozas con provocarme Winter?

Su voz parecía agresiva, pero no lo era tanto cuando estaba con ella, acariciaba su piel mientras ella continuaba mimándolo con esas carisias ligeras.

Ella soltó una risilla y se giró hacia él sujetándolo de la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo.

\- Me gusta ver qué haces cuando te provoco.

Pasó las manos por su espalda desnuda repasando suavemente la forma de sus músculos, él sujetó su rostro y la besó sintiendo la calidez de su boca encender la llama de su deseo contenido hasta esos instantes.

\- Tengo un antojo… –dijo ella contra su boca—. Hagámoslo con las ventanas abiertas –pronunció pasando sus labios por encima de los de él en un gesto completamente sugerente.

\- Como tú quieras –su voz ronca extremadamente sensual le erizó la piel—, al fin de cuentas estamos en un séptimo piso.

Ella sonrió y puso las manos en los bordes de su pantalón.

\- Pienso que estás muy vestido para una noche como hoy.

Abrió sus pantalones y lo besó sugerentemente incitándole con la lengua y con el cuerpo a reaccionar para ella, Andrew pasó las manos por su trasero sintiendo sus curvas deliciosas y pronunciadas.

\- ¿Quiere saber un secreto señor Biersack? –le dijo en un susurro nublado por el deseo mientras él continuaba tocándola.

\- Tú puedes decirme todo lo que quieras –besó su cuello y ella cerró los ojos sintiendo sus labios sobre ella al tiempo que soltaba un ligero suspiro.

\- No llevo nada debajo de esta playera… –sonrió clavando los ojos en la mirada celeste de su compañero.

\- Eso me parece perfecto.

La besó de manera hambrienta y necesitada, apretándola contra él de manera fuerte y posesiva, hacía ya seis años en que ese eterno juego de seducción había empezado, y parecía nunca tener final, el deseo, la pasión, parecían nunca acabárseles, estaban tan necesitados el uno por el otro como en el primer momento, como en su primer encuentro en aquel bar y aquella habitación que fue testigo de esa conexión firmada para la eternidad.

La apartó salvajemente de aquel pedazo de tela, la levantó entre sus brazos y la arrojó contra la cama; ambos continuaban tan extasiados como aquella primera vez, aquel instante en que sus cuerpos por primera vez se sintieron. Ellos no eran seres de demasiado romanticismo, pero a pesar de ello, aprovechaban cada momento para poder expresar sin palabras esos enormes sentimientos que les consumía el interior.

Acarició sus muslos mientras se hundía en la exquisitez de su boca, ella puso las manos en sus caderas sobre la tela de mezclilla del pantalón que aun llevaba encima. Andrew parecía dejarla sin aliento entre cada beso que le daba, acomodó sus piernas alrededor de él y acarició la piel desnuda de su abdomen sintiendo como ella se desvanecía en un suspiro, esos eróticos instantes le recordaron aquella noche en la cual él dejo de ser él mismo para pasar a ser uno de ellos, esa noche en la cual ella volvió a probar su sangre, y él, al fin, probó la de ella marcando su promesa de una manera permanente, y deliciosamente eterna.

Besó su cuello y su clavícula sintiendo el tacto con su piel y su delicado aroma a lavanda, esa mujer podía provocarle siempre diferentes sensaciones, diferentes pensamientos, diferentes cosas de todo, y eso era lo que amaba, lo que tanto adoraba de ella; el salir siempre de las rutinas, el tratar de cambiar las cosas siempre, el mantener esa llama de pasión entre ellos, ese fuego que prometía no extinguirse a pesar de cualquier cosa.

Acaricio la piel de su vientre mientras ella le besaba el cuello, bajó lentamente la mano hasta introducir los dedos entre los pliegues de su sexo, comenzando a tentarla de manera pausada y torturadora, Winter se retorció debajo de él sintiendo cómo era víctima de sus caricias, del cómo palpaba esa parte de su cuerpo haciéndola delirar y gritar por el deseo que se hacía cada vez más visible en ella.

Sus caricias le despertaron, su cuerpo estaba ardiente de deseo al sentir sus labios pasar y rozar la sensible piel de sus senos, sus dedos resbalaban entre la humedad de su pasión marcando que su cuerpo que estaba ya preparado para recibirlo de manera ansiosa, él le introdujo un largo dedo y luego otro haciéndola aferrarse a su espalda chillando de placer, comenzó a entrar y salir de ella suavemente, enterrando la cabeza entre su cuello y hombro mientras la besaba, Winter apretujó sus dedos contra su espalda sintiendo como él entraba y salía de ella.

\- Andy… –dijo en un hilo de voz envuelta entre la pasión y las sensaciones que le estaba provocando—, detente…

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga? –y movió caprichosamente su mano haciéndola gritar de nuevo—. ¿Qué acaso no estoy saciando tu antojo? –dijo en un susurro pausado desgarrando parte de la conciencia de Winter.

\- No seas idiota –gruñó ella ahogando un gemido—. Quiero más, más de ti. –dijo apretando los dientes a la vez que acariciaba su entre pierna por encima del pantalón.

Lo miró fijamente mientras los espasmos de su excitación continuaban, él dejó de penetrarla y la besó a lo que Winter se apresuró a soltarle la ropa para después introducir la mano dentro sus pantalones, de inmediato escucharon un golpeteo en la puerta haciendo caso omiso y continuando con su delirio, ella lo apretó entre su mano sintiendo su firmeza, cálida y tentadora, él soltó una risilla al sentir sus manos moverse ansiosamente en él mientras ella soltaba pequeños suspiros, Winter parecía acalorarse mientras más segundos pasaran, sentía que si no lo llevaba hacia ella explotaría y moriría.

Llevó un brazo hacia atrás apoyándose sobre la cama y alzándose hasta su altura dándole un profundo beso mientras su mano se cerraba aprisionándolo y comenzando a moverse de arriba abajo de manera delicada, pero excitada y acelerada por el deseo.

Ella lo besaba mientras lo escuchaba gemir entre sus labios, sus manos la rodearon al tiempo en que ella aceleraba sus movimientos. Andy le apartó las manos y la empujó de nuevo a la cama, otro golpeteo en la puerta y Andrew estaba por sacarse los pantalones cuando el golpe se escuchó fuerte e insistente.

\- ¿Qué diablos…?

\- Ignóralo –ella ronroneó mordiéndole los labios de manera juguetona.

Otro golpe más y parecía ser algo importante, ya que otros golpes insistentes siguieron y siguieron hasta captar su atención.

Él soltó una maldición y su rostro se tornó irritado, se movió de la cama apartando las piernas de Winter y se acomodó los pantalones para despedir a esa persona sea quien sea que se atrevía a interrumpirlo en ese momento.

Entre abrió la puerta con un aire agresivo y se topó con un hombre empleado del hotel con un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas aguardando a su puerta.

\- ¿Qué diablos quiere? –gruñó con voz tosca mirándolo de manera calculadora.

\- Disculpe las horas, pero le mandan este arreglo a la señorita que ocupa esta habitación. –mencionó el hombre un tanto intimidado por la actitud de Andrew.

\- ¿Perdón? –él intentó controlar esas ganas feroces de irse contra aquel hombre y despedazarlo por el simple hecho de haberle interrumpido mientras intentaba hacer el amor con su novia—. Creo que usted está equivocado.

Intentó cerrar la puerta pero el hombre insistió:

\- No, no, estoy seguro que es aquí –afirmó–. Me dieron instrucciones de dárselo personalmente a la señorita Gärtner que está en la habitación 720, que es ésta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –Winter se asomó detrás de Andy con las sabanas envueltas en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Usted es la señorita Gärtner…? –indagó el hombre que al parecer ignoraba el rostro de cólera de Andrew.

\- Ella no va a recibir nada. Buenas noches –dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de un fuerte azotón.

De inmediato volteó a ver a Winter quien parecía igual de sorprendida que él.

\- Con que _'__un arreglo floral'_ –dijo de manera punzante mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

\- Un arreglo floral que no sé de quién demonios proviene –ella mencionó mirándolo firmemente.

\- ¿Ah sí? –dijo de manera irónica—, ¿entonces cómo supieron cómo te llamabas y en qué habitación te hospedas? –le reclamó como fiera enfurecida.

\- ¡No tengo la más mínima idea!, de seguro fue alguna de nuestras amistades.

\- Nadie sabe dónde estamos exactamente. –él se apresuró a decir.

\- Oh, vamos Andrew, ignora eso –ella intentó calmarle—. De seguro este hombre irá y le dirá a esa persona que te vio conmigo. Además le irá con el chisme de que no acepté su estúpido regalito. Te apesto a que fue alguna mala broma, algo sin importancia.

\- ¿Sin importancia? –él cruzó los brazos–, mujer, ya saben dónde te hospedas, más bien, dónde nos hospedamos. ¡Maldita sea! –gruñó con sumo enojo.

\- Tranquilo –lo sujetó de los brazos para calmarlo—. Sepan o no en donde estamos, eso no importa, yo vine contigo, y estaré contigo siempre. Andy…

Lo miraba fijamente, mientras le acariciaba de manera tranquilizadora. Su furia se detuvo al mirarla, al escuchar sus palabras.

\- No tienes porqué sentirte celoso –ella dijo—. Soy y siempre seré tuya. Y no importa cuántos arreglos florales me manden, o cuantos regalos estúpidos compren, yo siempre te preferiré por sobre todos los hombres.

Lanzó un largo suspiro intentando despejar la cólera de minutos atrás, sacudió la cabeza intentando controlar esa manera impulsiva que se había incrementado desde que él se convirtió en uno de esos seres oscuros quienes se consagran a una sola persona como compañera, elevando así esos niveles de sentimientos arrebatados que un mortal podría controlar de manera normal.

\- Winter –pronunció bajando la mirada—, tienes razón. Maldita sea tienes razón, solo que… el solo hecho de imaginar que un hombre quiera acercarse a ti de cierta manera, me hace… me, me vuelve loco.

\- Andy –ella sonrió y se acercó a él para que la abrazara—, entiendo lo que sientes, pero te aseguro que eso no pasará. Así que debes estar tranquilo –le dijo mirándolo serenamente–. Olvida lo que acaba de suceder, de seguro no vuelve a pasar.

\- Esperemos que no.

La abrazó fuertemente mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho de manera tranquila y amorosa.

Tan solo esperaba que eso no volviera a suceder.

Jamás.

\- Lo lamento mucho –dijo el hombre empleado del hotel—. La señorita no lo quiso recibir.

\- Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? –el hombre vestido con ropas elegantes se levantó de su silla y arrojó unos dados en el tablero del casino—. Bien le dije que no se fuera hasta que ella las tomara.

\- Sí, pero, el problema es que ella no estaba sola –se apresuró a justificar por sobre el ruido de la música—. Ella estaba acompañada y bueno –dijo un tanto nervioso—, su acompañante fue el que me despidió.

Sus ojos negros miraron al empleado, los de la mesa celebraron que él había ganado otra partida más, pero aquel hombre ni se inmutó al haber ganado esa enorme cantidad de dinero apostado sobre la mesa.

Acomodó su lustroso traje y con un gesto de su mano indicó que continuaran la partida.

\- ¿Acompañante? –dijo con un leve acento francés—. ¿Qué clase de acompañante?

\- No puedo decirle señor, nosotros tenemos una política de discre…

\- ¡Que me digas infeliz! –exclamó agresivamente contra el hombre que retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás al sentir su furia.

\- La señorita estaba envuelta en sábanas y el joven que estaba con ella solamente… llevaba pantalones. –dijo dudosamente en voz baja.

Encerró las manos en puños y sus ojos parecieron que se afilaron convirtiéndose en un par de perlas oscuras que brillaban entre el contraste de luces del lugar, su rostro se encolerizó de manera casi animal y le indicó a aquel hombre que se fuera, éste sin pensarlo dos veces se apartó saliendo de allí.

Levantó la mano y llamó a uno de sus hombres que de inmediato se acercó.

\- Quiero que sigas muy de cerca a la mujer del 720 y a su… acompañante. –espetó de manera fiera—. Averíguame quién demonios es él.

Él hombre alto y grande con ropas negras asintió y se retiro moviéndose entre las personas que deambulaban por aquel casino, de manera casi imperceptible, él observó hasta perderlo de vista, aun con el rostro ennegrecido por la furia.

«Ya nos volveremos a ver… Winter»


	2. Chapter 2

La música de fondo y el ruido de los apostadores era el ambiente que les envolvía, el ruido de las maquinillas y la palabrería de los jugadores se escuchaba en cada rincón del casino. La gente aplaudió al ver que Andrew ganaba otra partida allí, él sonrió triunfante y de aquel montón de fichas de colores lanzó un tanto más en medio de la mesa.

\- Mi apuesta señores –sonrió audazmente con la confianza de su lado.

\- Vaya, esto es mucho –dijo el hombre mediador observando a los demás allí.

\- ¡Este hombre quiere despojarnos! –bromeó un hombre con un fino smoking y cabeza afeitada—. Lo lamento, esta vez paso.

Los otros dos apostaron leves cantidades a comparación de la suya, Andrew pasó la mano por su cabello encrespándolo un poco en señal de impaciencia.

La noche se estaba poniendo aburrida.

Un hombre se acercó observando de cerca aquella partida, con un fino traje negro y corbata gris miró al joven quien estaba arrasando con sus competidores, dijo algo a uno de sus acompañantes, un hombre grande e imponente y sonrió a sí mismo cuando Andrew de nuevo ganó y doblando así su apuesta inicial.

El muchacho rió animado levantándose de la mesa.

\- Creo que esto será todo por hoy –le dijo al hombre encargado de las fichas—. Espero mi dinero en donde siempre.

\- Espere por favor –inquirió el hombre de la ropajes negros y mirada fría y ambiciosa—. Quisiera tener la fortuna de jugar una partida con usted. Sólo un lanzamiento de dados, algo simple.

\- Lo lamento –respondió amontonando las fichas, aun sin tomarle importancia—, yo ya me retiraba.

\- Oh vamos, no sea así –insistió observándole seriamente—, le igualaré el dinero que acaba de ganar, solamente un tiro y ya.

Andrew levantó la mirada cruzándose con los ojos negros y fieros de aquel hombre, notó a sus dos acompañantes que parecían ser guardaespaldas, o algo distinto, que daba un aire de cautela y desconfianza, dejó las fichas y buscó con la mirada a Winter quien aún no aparecía por aquel lugar.

Los otros tres hombres se levantaron de sus asientos y hablaron con el hombre delgado encargado de las fichas, una corriente de fría amenaza se levantó entre ellos, Andrew movió la silla y tomó asiento de nuevo empujando las fichas hacia el centro.

\- Dobla mi capital y veremos qué sale. –lo miró ferozmente a lo que aquel hombre que parecía ser de las más altas coronas de la burguesía sonrió.

\- La triplico, si gustas.

\- Como quieras. –se acomodó sobre la silla de manera relajada llevando un brazo hacia atrás sujetando el respaldo de la silla mientras parecía buscar con la mirada a alguien.

El hombre encargado volvió y algunos más se acercaron.

\- Dame el triple de lo que tiene él –dijo el hombre con acento francés observando a Andrew detenidamente.

_"Eso es demasiado"_

_"De seguro ese muchachito lo perderá todo"_

_"El triple, ¿acaso está loco?"_

Las habladurías de los allí presentes se escuchaban sin discreción alguna, Andrew miró al hombre quien estaba sentado ya frente a él, con facciones varoniles y duras, cejas espesas y mirada penetrante y calculadora, con cabello negro peinado de manera discreta, como si de un hombre de negocios se tratara, sus labios se encorvaron en una sonrisa adornada por la barba de candado que acompañaba su presencia intimidante y misteriosa, el encargado preparó todo y le pasó unos dados al hombre que Andrew estaba observando.

\- ¿Necesitas suerte, guapo?

Una hermosa mujer de un metro setenta y cinco con largos cabellos cobrizos y vestido rojo caprichosamente ceñido al cuerpo acarició los hombros de Andrew quien la miró de manera imparcial al sentir su tacto.

\- No, gracias, creo que más, no necesito. –le dijo cordial y pausadamente mientras ignoraba los coqueteos de la mujer a un lado de él.

Volvió la mirada a su contrincante, él pidió que Andrew fuera el primero en tirar, y él sin miramientos aceptó tomando los dados con la mano, todos a su alrededor iban vestidos con elegantes indumentarias, las mujeres con vestidos ostentosos y collares que les resaltaban, la alta mujer a un lado de él lo miró coqueta y le sonrió mientras continuaba acariciándole.

\- Por favor –apartó sus manos de sobre sus hombros mirándola fríamente—. Vaya a perder su tiempo con otro, no conmigo.

Y allí estaba él, entre tanta opulencia en ese enorme casino del hotel en París, en jeans, botas y chaqueta oscura.

Tiró los dados sintiéndose seguro de sí y más de su suerte esa noche.

Todos allí miraron concentrados.

\- Vaya, usted quiere hacer las cosas rápidas. –comentó el hombre de tez blanca y armoniosa.

Andy sonrió al notar que él tomó los dados y comenzó a agitarlos dentro de su mano.

\- Por cierto, soy Alexander Delorme –mencionó de una manera educada e imperturbable.

\- Ah, pues mucho gusto –respondió él de manera cortante e insolente sin ningún interés en saber más de ese hombre.

Lanzó y las personas se sorprendieron.

Uno menos que el tiro anterior.

Andrew había ganado y multiplicado las ganancias esa noche, su rostro se iluminó, a lo que Alexander enarcó una ceja y lo miró cordial.

\- ¡Felicidades!, usted ha ganado.

La suerte sí que estaba yendo de su lado, Andy se puso de pie, y el hombre encargado tomó las fichas. Los mirones sonrieron envidiando su suerte en ese momento pero se dispersaron pasados los segundos.

\- Así que... –mencionó como si estuviera reanudando la efímera conversación—. Si me permiten, iré a recoger mi dinero.

Su tono era verdaderamente irritante, sin embargo el hombre del acento francés continúo siendo cortés.

\- Oiga –dijo en cuanto Andy se dispuso a seguir a aquel hombre de las fichas—, al menos ¿podré saber el nombre de tan afortunado contrincante de esta noche?

Andrew se detuvo y lo miró aún sonriente.

\- Creo que eso es lo que menos importa. Con permiso.

Finalizó alejándose de allí, el rostro cortés de Alexander cambió mientras lo observaba pasar de entre la gente, lo había percibido, él era uno de ellos, dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida rápidamente, seguido por esos hombretones intimidantes.

Para cuando cambió el dinero Andrew tomó asiento en una de las mesas de allí, mirando pasar a las mujeres que sonreían al verlo, un mesero le ofreció una copa pero él se negó con un gesto de pesadumbre, ahora ya cualquier tipo de bebida o alimento le parecía asqueroso; debido al cambio en su naturaleza no se tenía permitido ingerir aquellas cosas que alguna vez probó, quizá podría ingerir un poco, pero de ahí en más sería como provocarle una fuerte serie de vómitos y ascos terribles.

La mirada insistente de la mujer de rojo recaía sobre él, la sentía obstinada e interesada, volteó hacia donde ella se encontraba, ella le sonrió y él continuó mirándola seriamente, como si con la mirada le indicara que dejara ya de coquetearle. Sobre la barra cruzó las estilizadas piernas intentando seducirlo desde lejos, Andrew entornó los ojos y miró hacia la entrada esperando a la única mujer especial para él.

\- Eres un tipo solitario ¿verdad? –su voz le llegó por sobre el ruido y él volteó sin ningún gesto en su rostro.

La mujer de rojo se había acercado.

\- ¿Vienes acompañado?

\- No –volvió la mirada hacia su punto inicial.

\- Entonces ¿puedo sentarme?

\- Hay muchos lugares lejos de aquí para sentarse.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, él estaba imperturbable observando hacia la entrada y ella de pie a un lado de él, las cascadas cobrizas caían por sobre sus hombros y un fleco a la altura de las cejas enmarcaba un dulce y sensual rostro, se inclinó frente a él apoyando el pecho y los brazos sobre la mesa obligando a Andy a que la mirara.

\- Sé de hombres como tú –pronunció ella con sus labios rojos levantando las caderas resaltando la curva de su trasero por sobre la mesa—, prefieren la indiferencia para despertar el interés de las mujeres.

La miró exagerando un gesto de sorpresa y asintió levemente como si no le importara lo que dijera.

\- Bien, ahora me miras –sonrió ella.

\- No me queda más opción. –Andy respondió con hastío.

Estiró la mano intentando acariciarlo pero él la apartó antes de que le tocase, ella hizo un gesto con sus cejas y continuó con su seducción.

\- Intentas parecer un patán para alejarme –dijo ella con tono burlón—. Ay cariño, a mí me encantan los tipos malos… —arrastró las palabras en un gruñido sensual

\- ¿Ah sí? –dijo él con desgano.

\- Sí –movió su larga melena hacia un lado descubriendo su cuello—. Esa clase de hombres a los que les encanta someter y maltratar sin algún remordimiento. Tú pareces ser uno de ellos –levantó un poco más las caderas intentándolo hacer caer en su juego—. Me agradan los tipos como tú. Vamos guapo, me gustas…

Su mirada cambió de dirección y ella sintió un fuerte golpe en el trasero que la hizo voltear hacia atrás.

\- A un lado perra –la voz de Winter sonó autoritaria haciéndola erguirse disgustada—, él viene conmigo.

Los ojos castaños de la mujer la miraron como si quisieran fulminarla y después intercaló miradas encrespadas entre ambos, Andy meneó la cabeza manteniendo una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¡Estúpida! –pronunció la mujer indignada.

\- Al fin llegas. –se puso de pie tomando la mano de Winter.

\- Ajá, sí –ella bufó desinteresada y se volteó para darle un beso en los labios a Andy—. Gracias por aburrir a mi hombre, ahora vete –se dirigió a ella—. Y por cierto, ese trasero necesita un poco de ejercicio.

Una leve risilla burlona se escapó de Andy quien se encaminó hacia la salida halándola delicadamente de la mano, Winter sin más le siguió, la mujer los miró furiosa y se apartó de allí caminando de manera como si quisiera perforar el piso con sus altos tacones rojos.

\- Unas horas sólo y provocas toda una revolución de hormonas femeninas en el casino. – Winter protestó de manera animada mientras caminaban por el lobby del hotel.

\- No exageres Winter –la voz ronca de Andrew la hizo sonreír—. Sólo era esa tipa loca que parecía no querer dejarme en paz.

\- Oh, claro, y ¿notaste a las demás? –levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos—, desde que entré noté cómo te miraban. Esas mujeres te devoraban con solo verte.

Él sonrió apartando algunos mechones largos de cabello de su cara.

\- Celosa –pronunció adelantándose hacia la enorme puerta de cristal que se abrió de inmediato.

\- Celosa ¿yo? –dijo soltando una sonrisa incrédula—, ahora el que exagera es otro. —dijo caminando detrás de él bajando los escalones que conducían a la calle.

\- Oh entonces déjame volver al casino y pedirle disculpas a esa pobre señorita por cierta actitud agresiva. –él se detuvo en la acera volteándola a ver.

Winter se detuvo mirándolo seriamente con un tinte de reprensión, Andrew soltó una carcajada y la agarró de la cintura acercándola a él aún con la diversión en su rostro.

\- ¿Lo ves? –le dijo acariciando su mejilla—. Una simple broma y luego, luego reaccionas.

\- Eso no fue gracioso –ella hizo un tierno mohín arrugando la nariz haciendo que él le diera un dulce beso en la frente.

Ella sonrió y se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en los labios rodeando su cuello y sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Por un instante el tiempo se detuvo y el ruido del motor de su transporte los distrajo.

\- Listo señor –el joven le tendió las llaves en la mano.

\- Gracias –le dijo cordial al muchacho—. _Madame, _su carroza –dijo Andrew apuntando la enorme _Harley Davidson_ negra y plateada, brillante e imponente, con el ruido de un potente motor que corría a velocidades impensables, llantas monumentales, siendo en definitivas, un vehículo terriblemente majestuoso.

Winter sonrió y él subió en aquel monstruo mecánico.

\- Carroza –dijo irónica—, creo que esto queda muy lejos de las carrozas de mis tiempos –soltó divertida observando al hombre de servicio que le sonrió entendiendo poco lo que ella decía.

\- Anda, ya no critiques –Andrew encendió el poderoso motor con un movimiento fuerte de su pierna—. Además, bien sabes que esta hermosura siempre fue mi fantasía –pronunció mientras colocaba las manos sobre el firme y brilloso manubrio de la motocicleta.

\- Claro, más que cualquier cosa –miró al hombre de nuevo de manera cómplice.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- No, nada –ella sonrió y subió detrás de él sujetándolo de la cintura—. Anda vamos, quiero ver más de esta ciudad –dijo animosa apretujándose contra su espalda.

La mujer de rojo caminó hasta la esquina de la calle y subió a una limusina negra demasiado ostentosa, cerró la portezuela y miró al hombre de traje negro quien observaba seriamente por la ventana el exterior.

\- ¡Me hubieras dicho que iba acompañado! –la mujer se quejó caprichosamente ante él.

Volteó hacia ella, su bello rostro estaba turbado por el enojo.

\- Me golpeó y me echó en cara que él venía con ella –la mujer juntó las cejas poniendo la mano sobre su pierna—, esa mujerzuela fue demasiado descortés y grosera. Hasta se atrevió a ofenderme. ¡Maldita!

\- ¿Cómo era ella? –indagó interesado en lo que la mujer diría.

\- Un poco más baja que yo, rubia, delgada, ojos grandes… No era la gran cosa –ella dijo punzante.

Él soltó una risilla irónica.

\- Así que la tierna corderita se ha vuelto toda una fiera –pronunció para sí mismo observando el rápido pasar de una motocicleta oscura—. Cómo cambian estos tiempos.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?, ¿la conoces? –dijo insistente la mujer inclinándose hacia él.

\- Digamos que sí preciosa –acarició una onda cobriza que colgaba por su rostro.

\- Entonces has algo por lo que me hizo –ella se quejó de nuevo de manera autoritaria acercándose a él para intentar convencerlo.

\- Claro, haremos algo por eso…

Pasó el brazo por sobre sus hombros y ella se pegó a su cuerpo, el seguro de las puertas se puso y las ventanas subieron inmediatamente y el enorme auto comenzó a avanzar, la besó y ella se dejó llevar, giró medio cuerpo hacia ella poniendo la mano sobre su cuello acercándola hacia él, abrió la boca y sus dientes blancos y afilados se prepararon para desgarrar su tierna piel.

Un ligero gemido de terror fue apagado por el ruido de la ciudad y los autos transitar.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander entró a la suite terriblemente lujosa y arrojó el costoso abrigo hacia un mueble próximo, sus pasos se escuchaban en la soledad de esa habitación, se notaba enfurecido y rabioso por aquel joven quien le había ganado esa efímera partida en el casino. Y más aún, por el nexo con esa mujer a quien él había estado buscando.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil se escuchó y respondió de inmediato.

\- Han vuelto señor –una voz gruesa se escuchó por el altavoz—, se dirigen de nuevo a su habitación. ¿Desea que hagamos algo?

Él meditó por unos instantes:

\- No, por el momento no hagan nada. Sólo vigílales –él hombre asintió del otro lado de la línea—. Ahora espárzanse, que el amanecer está próximo.

\- ¡Esto se ve tan gracioso! –pronunció Andrew entre risotadas mientras Winter terminaba de acomodar unos cartones que retenían la luz del sol—. Una hermosa suite decorada y cartones por ventanas –dijo bromista mientras la observaba desde el quicio de la puerta del baño.

\- Deja de reírte y ayúdame –lo miró desde la altura de una silla y sujetando las cortinas sobre su cabeza.

Se acercó mientras continuaba riendo.

\- Aún no lo supero –dijo pasándole un trozo más de cartón.

\- Llevamos una semana aquí y tú jamás superarás el hecho que tendremos que cubrirnos del sol –ella pronunció acomodando las piezas detrás de las cortinas.

\- Lo sé, pero tú eres demasiado detallista en cuestión de ¡cartones! –volvió a reír y ella le dio un golpecillo en la frente.

\- Tan solo el mirar la luz me produce jaqueca –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos aún sobre la silla.

Levantó la mirada para verla, meneó la cabeza sin borrar la enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Oh, eso justifica tu obsesión por cubrir hasta el más mínimo agujero en donde se pueda infiltrar el sol… o algún ratón.

\- ¡Deja el tema de los ratones en paz! –ella le regañó girándose hacia él.

Él era un terrible bromista por excelencia, y durante ese tiempo Winter comenzó a darse cuenta del a veces ácido sentido del humor de Andrew, lo miró desde su altura, y sonrió ante ese rostro que la contemplaba; adoraba que él fuera así, que le hubiera enseñado tanto de la felicidad en tan poco tiempo y también que hubiera enriquecido su vida de tal manera, él era ya parte de ella, y ella, a su vez, parte de él, y ambos lo sabían.

\- Eres un tonto –bufó ella tocando levemente su nariz en un gesto juguetón.

Él la tomó de la cintura y la bajó, apretándola contra su cuerpo dando vueltas por toda la habitación, ambos sonrieron, y para cuando Winter toco la frialdad del piso con sus pies descalzos, él le dio un beso, sencillo y amoroso, de esos que no necesitan palabras para describirse.

\- Andrew… Andrew Biersack Flanders… –pronunciaba Alexander desde el amplio sillón negro mientras observaba las luces de la ciudad desde la enorme ventana frente a él, apoyó los brazos y juntó las manos formando un triángulo mientras su mirada indicaba concentración—. Me suena su nombre. Dime más –ordenó al hombre que estaba detrás del escritorio, el mismo al que había mandado noches atrás a investigar a Winter.

\- La información completa está aquí –asentó unos folders sobre el escritorio y el francés volteó levemente observándolo—, fue cantante de una agrupación de heavy metal hace algunos años, tuvo mucha actividad en el medio público, apariciones en festivales, conciertos en distintos países, algún par de discos, premiaciones, apariciones en televisión, en fin; era un tipo que se encontraba en buen auge en su imagen pública –el hombre de ojos negros volteo para ver los papeles—. Se dice que tuvo serios problemas con su manager en la última producción y por eso deshicieron la agrupación donde pertenecía, aunque también encontré ciertos datos extraños…

\- Atentado… Muerte de un integrante… Completa desaparición de los medios –pronunció Alexander mientras leía una hoja.

\- Así es señor, se dice que los atacaron. Un intento de secuestro según dijeron –levantó la mirada hacia el enorme hombre imponente frente a él—, lo más extraño es que ese tal Biersack estuvo presente en dicho atentado, pero resultó completamente ileso –volvió la mirada hacia los papeles y fotocopias de periódicos—. Sufrieron otro atentado poco antes de separarse, y fue el más perturbador, encontré en registros de la policía de California en donde mencionaban que intentaron matarlos de nuevo; a él, al manager y a una empleada de su equipo, los encontraron en una casa muy mal heridos, en medio de un completo desastre y un círculo de invocación medieval. Nunca encontraron al agresor, autor de esos supuestos atentados al grupo, y peor aún, ellos jamás impusieron demanda alguna, a pesar de que los desactivó del medio durante algunos meses. La policía investigó, pero nada se esclareció, ellos tampoco dijeron nada en concreto y bueno… tiempo después se separaron anunciando a los medios que era una decisión tomada por el grupo debido a un acuerdo de todos sus miembros. Los demás han continuado con sus supuestas carreras en el medio, menos él, quien se dio el lujo de rechazar contrato tras contrato. Desde hace seis años el medio no ha captado nada de Andrew Biersack. Fue como si hubiese querido desaparecer de la mira pública. Algo muy extraño para un tipo que estaba en la cumbre de su éxito.

La mirada fría de Alexander Delorme se posicionó sobre su empleado, cerró el folder que sostenía entre sus manos y meditó por un momento toda aquella información.

\- Quería desaparecer de los medios por que dejó de ser humano –espetó con seguridad mirando al hombre moreno, alto e intimidante frente a él—. Necesito, quiero saber sobre su relación con Winter –dijo ya irritado—, ¿qué haría ella con un hombre como este? –mencionó de manera arrogante—. Este chiquillo no puede estar cerca de Winter, ¿entiendes? –le dijo firmemente al hombre quien asintió.

Golpeteaba el escritorio con los dedos, y volvió a abrir el folder principal y tomó una hoja con una foto impresa, la observó detenidamente y después de unos segundos dijo:

\- Maldito bastardo –silbó para sí mismo sin despegar la mirada de la imagen impresa-. Cuando sea el momento indicado quiero que vayan por Winter, no importa qué tengan que hacer o a quien tengan que matar, ¿entendido Ralph? –dijo de manera severa.

\- Entendido señor.

La rutina era la misma en el día, pero esto jamás aplicaba para las noches, en las cuales solían pasear hasta el amanecer, asistir a fiestas, bares, o simplemente ir a observar la luna y ver películas, ellos intentaban siempre pasar el mayor tiempo juntos, disfrutando de esa extraña manera de vivir, pero siendo éste el idilio ideal para ambos.

Pensaban ya en mudarse en unos cuantos días más, pretendían volver a California, intentar adaptarse y construir un estilo de vida en algún lugar fijo.

Extraño de concebir, pero a pesar de ser lo que son, sus ideales en común no eran tan alejados de una simple pareja de enamorados.

Esa noche fueron a un bar que recién abría en el centro de la capital, el ambiente era intenso y las luces demasiado brillantes, los cuerpos mortales uno cerca del otro y el olor a tabaco, sudor, alcohol y sexo se levantaba por todo el lugar, les ofrecieron algunas bebidas que rechazaron, observaron la zona, la música hacía retumbar el piso debajo de sus pies, Winter era la más emocionada de estar allí, se movía al compás de la música mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la multitud, Andrew la seguía sin perderla de vista de entre la muchedumbre, ella giraba moviendo los brazos como suaves olas en el mar, sus caderas se meneaban deliciosamente haciendo que fuera sólo ella todo el centro de su atención, las luces fosforescentes la alumbraban cambiando las tonalidades del color rubio de su cabello, ella le sonrió y meneó el dedo índice llamándole sin necesidad de decir palabra alguna.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos y Winter rodeó su cuello con sus brazos pegándose a él moviéndose suavemente contra su cuerpo, el ruido y los movimientos de los demás cuerpos a su alrededor propiciaban ese ambiente altamente erótico en aquel lugar, Andrew sin moverse puso las manos sobre sus caderas siguiendo los movimientos que ella hacía contra él, sintió los labios de Winter besarle el cuello, justo en la zona en donde le había mordido en esa noche en donde todo terminó y comenzó para él, sintió la humedad de su lengua pasar por su piel erizándolo de inmediato y haciéndolo reaccionar de pies a cabeza, le dio un apretón en el trasero y soltó un suspiro ronco, Winter sonrió y se apretujó más contra él, su aliento cerca de su cuello le estaba haciendo recordar esos momentos, que ciertamente podría revivir.

Ella volvía a provocarle.

Y él era capaz de ceder ante todas esas sutiles provocaciones, desnudarla y tomarla allí mismo en plena pista de baile.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás pensando? –le dijo ella pausadamente al oído mientras él continuaba apretándola entre sus manos.

\- En este momento no estoy pensando –él respondió de inmediato cerrando los ojos sintiendo su aroma cerca de él—. Winter… hazlo.

Subió sus manos hasta su espalda apretujándola fuertemente contra él.

\- Muérdeme –indicó empujando su cabeza contra él.

\- Nos verán… –ella dijo en un susurro, de manera seria sin despegarse de él.

\- No, no lo harán. –mencionó sosteniendo su delgado cuerpo que ya no se movía y que estaba demasiado cerca de él.

La música cambió, y el movimiento a su alrededor continuó sin alteración, sus manos pasaron por su cuello y su mejilla, su aliento cerca le estaba haciendo temblar por una necesidad que sólo ella podría satisfacer. El solo hecho de imaginarla beber su sangre de nuevo era una fantasía animal que le carcomía los sentidos en ese momento, ella le dio otro beso para proseguir a enterrarle los blancos y finos colmillos que se estiraron en cuestión de segundos sólo para cumplir con su delirante capricho.

La música estridente golpeaba la sensibilidad de sus oídos, el éxtasis de sentir correr su sangre hacia su boca y el abrigar su firme cuerpo cerca de ella era demasiado excitante y provocador, su respiración se aceleró y lo sintió acalorarse mientras ella permanecía pegada a él saciando esa fantasía que también se había convertido en la suya.

Apartó sus labios y Andrew la tomó bruscamente por la nuca para besarla de manera ansiosa y frenética sintiendo su propia sangre de los labios de la única mujer que podría hacerlo delirar de pasión.

Lo empujó hacia la puerta entrando al baño de damas, algunas mujeres allí se asombraron al verlos entrar y al notar la lascivia entre ambos salieron con sonrisas perversas y cómplices, dejándolos solos en aquel lugar, Andrew no podía parar ese deseo hacia ella, ni ella hacia él, el éxtasis de su sangre los había hecho encender un terrible incendio feroz que sólo podría apagarse de una manera.

Quería sentir su calor, sus besos, y sus caricias también, todo eso era una necesidad que parecía matarlo, tocó y apretó sus pechos por encima de la blusa; cada rincón de ella, cada parte, era tan suya que parecían sentirla como de su propio cuerpo. La sentía vibrar entre sus brazos, en el profundo contacto que mantenían en sus bocas, en las rápidas miradas que ella le daba cada que separaban sus labios sólo para besarse otra vez. Levantó su falda y quitó la diminuta prenda que lo separaba de su infinito placer, sus manos comenzaron a tentarla, Winter rompió la camiseta que llevaba debajo de la chamarra simplemente para sentir el tacto con su piel, sintiendo cómo su anatomía despertaba para ella, abrió sus pantalones y le ayudó a hacer lo siguiente; de manera desesperada la empaló hasta el fondo sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo recibirlo necesitadamente, sujetó sus caderas mientras ella le seguía sus movimientos enardecidos que le arrancaban varios suspiros delirantes, sus colmillos se afilaron al sentir las convulsiones en su interior, Winter relamió la herida que comenzaba a cicatrizar en su cuello sintiendo a la vez como él la poseía de una manera salvaje y necesitada.

Una necesidad que le nublaba la vista y la mente en esos momentos.

Lo tocaba y lo sentía fundirse en ella, le rodeó la cintura y se apoyó en la pared con la palma de la mano mientras bombeaba en su interior. Por su parte Winter lo abrazaba y gimoteaba cada que su espalda aprisionaba con fuerza la fría pared, Andrew la tomó del muslo levantándolo para conseguir un mejor acceso a su cuerpo, ella se retorció al sentirlo más cerca y más dentro, se aferró a él apretando la tela de su ropa, a lo que él continuó moviéndose sin consideración.

Lo jaló de los cabellos haciendo que la mirase, sus ojos celestes ahora parecían traslúcidos, se contemplaron unos instantes mientras sus movimientos descendieron, Winter se retorcía y mordía sus labios para él quien la miraba fijamente moviéndose contra ella. Con un movimiento rápido y agresivo, la tomó de la cintura y la subió a la encimera del lavabo, abrió las piernas en forma de uve dejando que él volviera a acercársele, aprisiono su cintura entre ellas mientras Andrew volvía hundirse en su interior de la misma manera desesperada y hambrienta de momentos atrás.

¡Cuánto necesitaba a ese hombre!, ella lo tocaba y parecía nunca saciarse de él, lo exploraba por debajo de la ropa desgarrada y se sentía desvanecer, parecía una loca, una completa loca gimiendo y apretándose a él como si ya nunca más lo volviera a ver.

El sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas era lo único que se escuchaba dentro de aquel baño que multiplicaba esos sonidos de deseo que los provocaban a cada instante. Andrew levantó la mirada observándose en aquel enorme espejo, su rostro acalorado y sonrojado era ya distinto, mientras jadeaba sintiendo cómo la espalda de Winter se retorcía entre sus brazos, notó las puntas blancas y afiladas de los colmillos que se asomaban entre sus labios, y sus ojos estaban ya diferentes, sus pupilas contraídas y el azul característico había cambiado haciéndolos parecer casi traslúcidos, alguna vez pensó que el ser un vampiro repercutía ese extraño cambio de aspecto que ocurría con William, pero en él se presentaba de distinta manera, también en Winter, y en muchos más que había visto en el paso de esos años.

A comparación de aquel, ellos, como vampiros eran normales hasta cierto punto…

Su miedo no era convertirse en uno de _ellos_, si no convertirse en un demonio, un demonio como lo era William…

Pero eso, es quizá, algo que ya no debería de pensar.

La maldición se había roto hace mucho tiempo.

Ella interrumpió su efímera reflexión mental con un beso mientras ponía las manos sobre su trasero obligándolo a empujar más profundamente hacia ella. Se restregaba contra él mientras Andrew continuaba moviéndose desenfrenadamente como en un principio, la calidez de su lengua dentro de su boca y el tacto de sus manos sobre su piel desnuda le hacían sentir como en un sueño erótico interminable, un exquisito paraíso que únicamente podía conseguir estando con ella, sólo sintiendo su calor, su propia pasión.

\- Oh sí… Winter… –dijo sintiendo cómo la cima de su éxtasis llegaba mientras ella sujetaba su pelvis entre sus muslos y sus manos.

La sintió estremecerse una y otra vez mientras los espasmos de su orgasmo la asediaban, pudo sentirse estallar para ella en una oleada de calor en su vientre que poco a poco se diseminó por todo su cuerpo, las piernas le temblaron y apoyó sus manos sobre la superficie de porcelana en donde estaba sentada Winter, sintió sus tibios labios besarle la línea del cuello justo donde estaba situado el tatuaje de una pluma que se extendía desde parte de su hombro izquierdo hasta tocar con los finos trazos la piel de su cuello.

La sujetó de la cintura permaneciendo allí, pegados el uno con el otro, él fundido en ella de una manera tan especial para ambos, Winter acarició los cabellos negros que caían cubriendo parte de su rostro, apartándolos para que pudiera fijarse en esos profundos ojos azules que poco a poco volvían a la normalidad.

Lo besó, ya más tranquila y serena le dijo:

\- Eres magnifico Andy –pronunció suavemente mientras apartaba la melena oscura de su cara—. En todos los aspectos, magnifico.


	4. Chapter 4

Buscó por horas pero todo fue inútil, en el hotel, según algunos, sólo vieron a unos hombres de negro subir hasta su habitación, escucharon algunos ruidos extraños y el desprendimiento de la puerta, pero nadie les vio salir, estaba desesperado, y ansioso, tomó algunas cosas y continuó con su búsqueda, ignorando al conglomerado de gente que le observaba las heridas que ya estaban cerrándose. Siguió buscando por las calles, y se topó con una persona donadora de sangre y se sirvió de ella sin matarle para poder recuperar energías, ya que sus heridas estaban tardando demasiado en cicatrizar.

De nuevo, en la búsqueda sintió esa desesperación terrible que hacía años no sentía.

Miraba a su alrededor y sentía el sentimiento en su pecho carcomerle y quemarle de manera súbita y sin piedad, buscaba y parecía como si aquello fuese una terrible pesadilla, se detuvo en una esquina intentando calmarse, reposando unos instantes las heridas que aún manaban sangre.

Nuevamente, esa terrible sensación volvía.

Soledad.

Y extrañamente, sin pensarlo, en una noche, la había perdido, y con ella, su mundo completo.

Winter despertó sobre una amplia cama con ligeras cortinillas traslúcidas que la cubrían alrededor, se reincorporó sintiendo el fuerte dolor de cabeza, se tocó la frente justo sobre la ceja izquierda y notó una mancha de sangre que aún manaba por la herida. Hizo a un lado los velos de tela fina y observó la habitación, decorada con pinturas que al parecer eran de las más caras que jamás había visto en su vida, jarrones detalladamente decorados y pintados, finas lámparas que alumbraban desde el techo una exquisita y armoniosa luz amarillenta, no había ventanas, y la enorme puerta de madera parecía ser tentadora en esos momentos, se puso de pie sintiendo el mareo provocado por el fuerte golpe que recibió contra el piso al ser derribada por uno de esos extraños hombres que entraron por la fuerza a su habitación. Había luchado e incluso había lanzado a uno por la ventana, pero cinco hombres fueron demasiados para ella y su necesidad de escapar.

Se apresuró hacia la puerta pero parecía estar cerrada por fuera, empujó, pateó y demás pero no halló nada, parecía ser que aquella enorme puerta era demasiado fuerte para ella, continuó observando el lugar, amplio, elegante y limpio; como si lo hubieran preparado para su llegada, buscó en el buró a un lado de la cama y las gavetas que estaban en la cómoda cerca del gran espejo que reflejaba su figura completa, no halló nada, tomó una silla que estaba frente al mueble que albergaba peines, lociones y demás cosas de arreglo personal y la apoyó entre sus manos retrocedió unos pasos dispuesta a romper esa puerta a como diera lugar.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera mover un músculo los cerrojos de la puerta sonaron haciéndola fijarse sin soltar la silla de madera, sea quien fuere, Winter estaba dispuesta a matarle para poder escapar.

\- Ah, ya despertó –balbuceó un hombre alto y delgado pero con presencia fuerte e imponente.

Lanzó un grito de guerra y moviéndose ágilmente levantó la silla rompiéndosela encima de aquel hombre, le dio un golpe en el abdomen haciéndolo caer y dos más entraron a intentar sujetarla, pateó a uno pero no se libró del otro que la sujetó de los brazos, retrocedió unos pasos haciendo que chocara contra la pared, movió la cabeza golpeándolo en la nariz, se liberó, tomó un pedazo de la madera de la silla que se había roto momentos atrás y se la insertó al enorme hombre que se había recompuesto.

Salió de allí y vio a su alrededor una gran casa de amplios pasillos y gran escalera que conducía a quién sabe dónde, intentó bajar pero se topó con otros tres hombretones que subían, retrocedió pero notó a los hombres maltrechos que salían de la habitación que ella había abandonado.

\- ¡Maldita perra!, ya verás lo que es pelear –gritó uno de ellos.

Se acercó y ella le esquivó dándole un puñetazo en el costado, los demás se aproximaron pareciendo aquello una rara demostración de peleas callejeras, derribó a aquel hablador, y al que le había lastimado la nariz le dio un fuerte revés que le hizo retroceder, tomó uno de los jarrones que había sobre las mesitas de madera cerca de la esquina del pasillo y le estrelló una en la cabeza de uno de ellos, parecía ser una pesadilla en la cual su batalla no tendría final, uno le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla moviendo su mundo, después de ello varias manos la sujetaron levantándola del piso, inmovilizando sus brazos y sujetando su cabeza, justo cuando el hombre que la había golpeado inicialmente iba a darle una serie de golpes desquitando el fuerte golpe propinado por ella, alguien detuvo aquel espectáculo.

\- ¡Pobre de aquel quien toque a esa mujer! –una voz firme se escuchó desde las escaleras—. Porque será lo último que haga en su patética existencia.

Las fuertes manos la soltaron de un momento a otro al escuchar esa voz, Winter escupió un poco de sangre de la boca mirando con furia a aquel hombre, los pasos se detuvieron y ella se volvió para observar a quien dirigía a todo ese grupo de salvajes.

\- A… Ale… —ella lo miraba con espanto manteniendo la mano sobre su boca sangrante—, Alexander…

\- Hasta que nos volvemos a ver, mi hermosa Winter –dijo con ese tono altivo e intimidante de siempre, a su lado estaba el hombretón que la había intentado capturar aquella vez en el bar—. Perdona las molestias, pero ellos no saben tratar con mujeres.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos de arriba hacia abajo, intentando comprender lo que sus ojos percibían, vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa a mangas largas blanca y fina. Él realmente estaba completamente cambiado, distinto a como ella le recordaba, tragó saliva intentando hacerse creer que todo eso era una pesadilla.

\- ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? –preguntó intentando acercarse pero ella retrocedió como un animal asustado.

Todos los allí presentes, incluso el enorme hombre al lado de Alexander estaban con las miradas bajas demostrando respeto a quien aprecia ser su líder, y Winter, sin titubeos levantó la mano apuntando al individuo que la había golpeado momentos antes.

\- Vaya, parece que no entienden cuando les doy una orden –él dijo en voz media meneando al cabeza con un poco de disgusto.

\- Señor, ella se estaba saliendo de control…

\- No me importan tus justificaciones –él dijo interrumpiéndolo—, Ralph, ya sabes qué hacer.

El hombre alto y moreno hizo un movimiento con la mano y varios de ellos sujetaron al hombre, éste intentaba justificarse pero entre empujones violentos y golpes se lo llevaron.

Winter los vio pasar aun sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

\- Déjennos solos –ordenó tranquilamente mirando a los machos violentos que permanecían allí.

\- Pero señor…

\- Les he dicho que nos dejen solos –repitió con voz autoritaria a lo que todos se fueron de allí.

Ella mantenía cubriendo la herida con sus manos, mirándolo detenidamente sin decir palabra.

\- ¿Qué sucede mi amor?, ¿ya no me recuerdas?

Intentó acercarse pero ella volvió a retroceder.

\- Aléjate de mí infeliz. –ella pronunció mirándolo acusadoramente con un tinte de desprecio.

\- Winter, tenemos tanto de qué hablar…

\- Sí –dijo alterada—, como por ejemplo el por qué me abandonaste a mi suerte para que muriera.

Ella soltó conteniendo sus manos de intentar matarlo.

\- Precisamente de eso tengo que hablarte –indicó calmadamente intentando dar justificación—. Mi amor, jamás pensé en dejarte, sólo que tú, te aferraste tanto a la idea de matar a ese vampiro que… tuve que irme.

\- ¡Me abandonaste! –ella gritó apartando las manos de su boca.

\- No, no fue así.

\- ¡Sí, sí que lo fue! –volvió a levantar la voz—, para cuando me dijiste que te ibas, era porque ya tenías todo preparado para dejarme. No te importó que estuviéramos en plena emboscada, no te importó que podrían matarme, no te importó nada.

Él recibió esas palabras de manera dócil como si fuese uno de aquellos hombretones cuando se presentan ante su líder.

\- No te importó que ese vampiro me matara… —dijo ella con la voz quebrada por el recuerdo—. Arriesgué mi vida por ti, muchas veces… —ella se acercó continuando con los reproches de manera violenta y cargada de dolor—. Yo te amaba Alexander –pronunció en un hilo de voz—, solamente pedía un poco de amor pero tú, tú… ¡me abandonaste, me dejaste!

\- Perdóname Winter –él pronunció y su mirada se volvió preocupada—. Tienes razón por odiarme ahora, aquello que hice no tuvo nombre… y quisiera recompensarte –dijo en tono amable—, porque después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin ti, pude entender lo que me habías hecho sentir.

\- ¡Qué estás diciendo! –ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió de manera irónica—, ¿tú?, ¿sentir algo por alguien? No pidas que te crea.

\- Winter, yo te amo…

Se acercó a ella tomadora de los brazos acercándola a él, ella le empujó de inmediato rechazándolo violentamente.

\- Tú no puedes amar a nadie. Si alguna vez sentiste algo por mí, se hubiera dejado ver en ese momento en que tú huiste de la amenaza de William –le apuntó dejándole caer la enorme culpa encima.

\- No sabía lo que hacía, por favor tienes que creerme –intentó acercarse y ella volvió a rechazarle—. Winter, te lo ruego. Reconstruyamos lo que antes teníamos –su voz suplicaba y ella limpió las lágrimas que escurrieron de sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras—. Déjame –se acercó a ella pudiendo tocar su rostro—, déjame darte ese amor, esa felicidad que algún día te negué.

Ella lo miró fijamente mientras él fundía esa disculpa en esa caricia, Winter volvió a limpiar sus lágrimas y dijo:

\- Llegas un poco tarde para eso… –dijo intentando sonar tranquila.

\- Por favor, sé que aún hay espacio para mí en tu corazón…

\- ¡No! –elevó la voz de nuevo alejándose de él—. ¡Tú deberías estar muerto! , no aquí, no así, no frente a mí.

\- Winter, es real, estoy aquí, te he buscado por tanto tiempo. Oh dios, desde que salí de esas cuevas y toque la muerte, pensé en ti, supe al fin lo que te hice, entendí al fin tu desesperación de estar sola, sin nadie… sola contra el mundo.

\- Tú no puedes entender eso

\- Lo entiendo, porque lo viví, al igual que tú. Cuando William nos atacó, mató a todos mis compañeros, y a mí me dejó moribundo, por fortuna el amanecer ayudo a mi escape, él huyó del sol y yo me interné en lo más profundo y lejano de la selva. –Winter lloriqueaba escuchando su narración, él se acercó de nuevo hacia ella, esta vez sin tocarla—. Estuve por un mes alimentándome de animales, hasta que pude recuperarme del todo, para cuando volví, la ciudad no era la misma, y William, ese maldito, había acabado con casi todos los que eran como nosotros. Intenté localizarlo por mi cuenta, juro que así fue, pero no di con él. Pensaba cada día en ti, en la suerte que tuviste después de mi estupidez… ¿Qué no lo entiendes Winter? –volvió a sujetarla de los brazos suavemente—, estoy completamente arrepentido.

\- Si estuvieras arrepentido no me hubieras mandado a traer de esta manera –ella soltó seriamente mirándole con ira y desprecio.

Su rostro se ensombreció e intentó abrazarla a lo que ella no se lo permitió.

\- Eras tú quien nos había estado vigilando en estos días ¿no es así? –ella afirmó mirándolo ferozmente—. Idiota –soltó una risilla iracunda—, ¿creías que robándome ibas a salirte con la tuya?

\- Estaba intentando recuperarte –justifico desesperado.

\- ¡Pues ésta no es manera! –respondió despectiva parándose frente a él—. ¿Qué has hecho con Andy?

Cerró las manos en puños y bajó la mirada tratando de ocultar su cólera hacia ese nombre.

\- ¿Dónde está Andy? –ella volvió a repetir, esta vez con menos paciencia.

\- Ese… –dijo con desprecio—, no lo sé.

\- Si le hiciste algo, si te atreviste a tocarlo…

\- ¿Qué? –la miró amenazante interrumpiéndola—, ¿tanto te importa ese idiota?, ¿tanto te interesa?

\- ¡Sí! Me interesa, me interesa más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

\- Pues lo siento, en este lugar no hay espacio para él.

La sujetó del brazo y la empujó hasta entrar de nuevo a la habitación en donde había despertado.

\- Tú te quedarás aquí –ordenó empujándola hacia adentro—. Esta vez nada nos separará, ni decisiones estúpidas, ni cobardías, ni mucho menos muchachitos motociclistas.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?, tú no puedes encerrarme aquí –Winter riñó.

\- No, no estarás encerrada –corrigió—. Míralo Winter –extendió los brazos mostrándole el ambiente fino y elegante en el que estaban—, todo esto puede ser tuyo. Es más, ya lo es querida, tú aquí serás la reina de todo esto, serás mi reina…

Intentó besarla pero ella le dio una fuerte cachetada, Alexander la miró y sonrió suspicaz.

\- ¡Estás loco si piensas que me quedaré aquí!

\- Tú te quedarás –señaló seriamente—, porque eres mía –la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura pegándola a él—, mía y de nadie más.

\- Gracias por venir –la voz sombría de Andy le indicó malas noticias.

Estaban en un bar confundiéndose entre los mortales que pasaban por allí y bailaban entre la música, Ashley había asistido ante la llamada de Andy, y minutos después llegó notando el terrible estado de su amigo.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema hombre? –Ashley frunció el ceño observándolo entre las luces del lugar.

Andy le comentó todo lo que había sucedido, Ashley escuchaba atentamente mientras él le narraba todo conforme sucedieron las cosas, la desaparición de Winter, e incluso la emboscada que terminó en ese accidente que aún recordaba debido a las terribles laceraciones en sus extremidades.

\- Malditos –pronunció Ashley inclinando la cabeza pasando la mano por su cabello—, no te preguntaré cómo te encuentras, sería algo estúpido en estos momentos.

Andy sonrió sin ningún toque de gracia ante su comentario.

\- Casi no me dejan entrar debido a mi estado.

Comentó de manera ligera quitándose la chamarra que había tomado entre las cosas regadas en el hotel mostrándole a Ashley lo que quedaba de su enorme herida en el brazo. Ahora sólo era una lesión no muy profunda, pero aún abierta y sangrante, Ashley soltó un sonido ronco al ver todo su brazo desgarrado y manchado de sangre. Miró hacia abajo notando como la tela de su pantalón colgaba de su pierna dejando expuesto la piel aun manchada de sangre con algunas aberturas peor que las del brazo.

Incluso su propio rostro estaba manchado de sangre y polvo, Ashley lo miró con seriedad, mientras Andy se inclinaba hacia adelante apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa y fundiendo la cara entre sus manos, se notaba terriblemente devastado, y no solamente por lo físico.

\- Necesitas curarte esas heridas.

\- Ahora no es momento de eso –dijo mientras ponía sus manos a los costados de su cabeza sujetándose el cabello y observando un punto incierto en la mesa.

\- Tienes que, así no podrás encontrarla, ni mucho menos pelear si es necesario.

\- Es que no entiendes –su voz se escuchaba por debajo de la música como un leve quejido, algo débil y entumecida—, tengo que encontrarla, tengo que saber dónde está. Si esos bastardos le hicieron algo, o si ella escapó… si está herida, por dios… si está herida.

Apretó sus cabellos intentando controlar esa enorme impotencia y cólera hacia sí mismo por no haberla protegido, por no haber estado allí cuando ella le necesitaba, por no haber hecho caso a esos presentimientos.

\- Entiendo –puso la mano sobre su hombro acercándose un poco más—, entiendo lo mucho que la necesitas, y el cómo ella te necesita a ti. Sé lo mucho que te preocupa que ella esté bien, pero en este estado no podrás hacer mucho. Andy –palmeo su hombro ligeramente—, vamos a buscarla un momento más, hasta que amanezca, y después, te prometo, que daremos con ella y haremos pagar a esos canallas quienes le hicieron esto.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos se notaban cargados de desesperación, una desesperación que jamás había visto en él, sonrió y Purdy pasó el brazo por sus hombros estrechándolo fraternalmente, como solían hacer.

\- Siento que te estoy metiendo en problemas –mencionó sonriendo con desgano.

\- Va, uno más, uno menos –dijo malicioso—. Además, ¿qué son los problemas para nosotros?, ¡nada!

\- Gracias Ash. Si no fuera por ti, no sé qué demonios estaría haciendo en este momento.

Ashley soltó una risotada revolviendo los cabellos de su compañero.

\- ¿Recuerdas esa noche cuando estuvimos bebiendo toda la noche para que olvidaras que habías terminado con esa chica, la modelo alta y sexy que cantaba? –Andy asintió levemente—, esa noche te dije con toda sinceridad que sería tu cómplice para lo que sea…

\- Para golpear cabrones –Andy continuó—, beber toda la noche, cometer delitos, ir a la cárcel…

\- ¡Sí!, para orinar en las aceras, vengarnos de todo el mundo y hasta para ir a buscar prostitutas –carcajeo intentando animarle—, recuerdo que tú estabas tan, pero tan ebrio que me dijiste « ¿incluso si vomito sobre tu playera favorita?» –ambos sonrieron–, y antes de que te dijera que sí, ya lo habías hecho.

Por un instante su rostro abandono ese abatimiento inicial y Ashley continuó:

\- Por fortuna estamos aquí hermano. Y encontraremos a tu chica –lo apuntó de manera solidaria—, te prometo que la encontraremos, ya verás que sí.


	5. Chapter 5

«Te amo.»

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente escuchando el eco de la voz de Winter repetirle esas palabras que pocas veces le decía pero que siempre intentaba demostrárselo. Sabía que lo amaba con locura, una locura que él no podría explicar, el escucharla decir esas palabra era algo que parecía ser incomparable para él, en ese instante deseó tanto volver en el tiempo, el regresar, abrazarla y gritarle lo que sentía, de no permitir que esos hombres entraran a llevársela, a maltratarla, a hacerle daño. Quería volver y decirle una y otra vez que era todo para él, su mundo, la increíble gran motivación que ella representaba para aferrarse a la vida, que era su razón de ser, incluso su propia alma y corazón. La extrañaba y el pensar que estuviesen haciéndola sufrir en esos momentos le carcomía el alma, se sentía imposibilitado, inútil, un vil mentiroso que no había podido cumplir la promesa de protegerla.

Se movió sobre la cama y unos rayos de luz se infiltraban por un par de orificios de las ventanas que habían sido selladas con concreto, era de día, y él no podía hacer nada, y eso aumentaba la rabia que le habían provocado esos hombres desde la noche anterior.

Si tan solo pudiera salir…

* * *

\- No has descansado nada –comentó el hombre envuelto en un fino albornoz color vino mientras atravesaba la habitación.

Winter estaba en un rincón con la espalda contra la pared abrazando sus piernas mientras parecía pensativa.

\- Deberías cooperar cariño –mencionó cruzándose de brazos frente a ella.

Apartó el flequillo de su rostro y pronunció un juramento cargado de rabia.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo durará tu estúpido jueguito?

Él lanzó una sonrisa arrogante mientras ella le miraba con furia.

\- Hasta que me perdones y aceptes que soy el único hombre al que tú puedes amar.

Ella bufó arqueando la ceja de manera revoltosa mientras Alexander hacía su afirmación.

\- De casualidad, en todos estos años, ¿a nadie se le ha ocurrido internarte en una clínica psiquiátrica? –hiriente se dirigió hacia él—. Porque por lo que veo estás demasiado chiflado como para pensar esas cosas tan estúpidas.

Él soltó una carcajada rechazando toda la energía negativa proveniente de la rubia.

\- Oh Winter –pronunció con una sonrisa en los labios—, ahora sí que me has hecho reír –sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera conteniendo una serie de risotadas que, lejos de ser por diversión eran más como de superlatividad hacia ella—. ¿Acaso esa actitud la has aprendido de tu nuevo amante?, vaya que sí te ha enseñado malos modales.

\- Sigues siendo un idiota.

Él continuó riendo y ella se puso de pie.

\- Y tú has cambiado demasiado, ahora, por lo que puedo notar ya no queda nada de aquella chiquilla indefensa y temerosa que alguna vez tuve entre mis sábanas.

\- Y ¿qué?, ¿creías que sería así por siempre? –soltó apretando las mandíbulas para controlar su propio instinto de ataque—, ¿pensabas que después de quinientos años seguia siendo la misma tonta e ilusa de siempre? Pues te equivocas; la maldita vida me ha forjado como lo que soy ahora… Gracias a que tuve que arreglármelas sola para poder sobrevivir, ya que un cobarde me traicionó y abandonó en el momento menos indicado —continuaba siendo irónica y punzante.

Levantó la mano para tocarla pero ella lo rechazó al contacto.

\- No esperes que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

\- No pienso que las cosas sean siempre así –mencionó con voz más calmada pero con el mismo tinte controlador de siempre—. Sé que ambos hemos cambiado. Y mi intención no es pretender que tú y yo seamos los mismos, al contrario –adelantó unos pasos hacia ella—, quizá esos cambios entre ambos sea aún más interesante. Ya sabes, para hacer las cosas… mejores.

\- Entre nosotros ya no va a existir nada más –espetó intentando apartarse pero Alexander la sujeto del antebrazo fuertemente obligándola a permanecer allí.

\- ¿Quién lo dice?

Ella agitó fuertemente el brazo deshaciéndose de su agarre.

\- Yo, yo lo digo. Porque no estoy dispuesta a soportarte de nuevo y a ser uno más de tus 'objetos' que sólo utilizas cuando te da la gana.

\- Tú no eres un objeto Winter, en verdad eres especial para mí.

\- Entonces si soy tan especial ¡déjame ir!

Intentó alejarse de nuevo pero él la sujetó y la empujó poniéndola contra la pared apretujándola contra su cuerpo mientras ella intentaba alejarlo.

\- ¡Eso no, tú te quedarás aquí! –le dijo pasando sus labios por su mejilla—. Vamos Winter –arrastraba cada palabra mientras la sentía retorcerse de inconformidad—, no me digas que no te gustaría revivir viejos momentos –mencionó bajando las manos hacia sus piernas tocándolas por encima del mezclilla de sus pantalones—. Sé que si tú me dejas… podríamos darnos otra oportunidad y crear juntos nuevas experiencias.

\- Eso jamás –dijo ella intentando apartarse—. ¡Déjame Alexander!

\- Anda Winter, no te niegues a lo que deseas –le dijo tomándola de la quijada obligando a que lo mirase—. Sé que aún sigues siendo esa chiquilla romántica y confiada de siempre, tan solo… déjame…

Se acercó más y la besó, sus labios no se movieron a pesar de que él soltó el fuerte agarre de su cara, ella parecía inmóvil ante su tacto, y él se apartó de su boca observándola disgustado.

\- ¡No pretendas parecer inflexible ante mí!, sé que no lo eres –ella desvió la mirada y él la volvió a sujetar del mentón para que mirase sus ojos—. Sé que sigues siendo esa misma prostituta callejera que le encantaba dar de saltos sobre las piernas de los obreros ebrios en la taberna. Sigues siendo la misma chiquilla, frágil, pequeña… mie-do-sa –empujaba las palabras con desdén mientras frotaba su pelvis contra ella—. Admite que sigues siendo la misma campesina fogosa que con un solo toque te desvanecías ante mí, que dejabas que explorase tu cuerpo, cada parte, cada centímetro, deshaciéndote en suspiros, pidiéndome cada vez más, y más. Suplicando que te poseyera, de la manera en que fuera, para que te hiciera delirar y olvidar tu patética soledad con orgasmo tras orgasmo. No me digas que ya no eres la misma campesina infeliz y vulgar de siempre Winter –volvió a besar sus labios de manera violenta.

Ella emitió un gruñido de enfado y levantó la rodilla dándole un golpe en la entrepierna que le hizo soltarla de inmediato, lo empujó apartándose de su lado.

\- ¡No! –gritó en repetidas veces—, ¡maldito infeliz, hijo de puta!, el hecho de que tú sigas siendo la misma basura de aquel entonces, no me hace igual que tú –lo apuntó con coraje dándole un derechazo que lo tumbó al piso—. Sí, lo admito, alguna vez fui esa campesina infeliz y vulgar que dices, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado maldito desgraciado, ¡han cambiado! y ¿sabes por qué? –le dijo soltando a la fiera que había en su interior—, porque ahora tengo una vida, una verdadera vida, tengo amigos, gente que me quiere, soy feliz, tengo a un hombre que me ama, me adora, y ¿sabes qué Alexander? –él levantó la mirada desde el piso observándola con ira—, no dejaré que tú me arrebates todo eso.

Intentó ponerse de pie pero ella le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho que le hizo volver a caer.

Se dirigió a la puerta con rapidez y ansiedad, Alexander intento detenerla pero ella salió corriendo desesperadamente hacia esas escaleras que parecían ser infinitas.

Él habló a los hombres mientras salía detrás de ella, Winter brincaba escalones intentando acelerar el paso, para cuando estaba por llegar al primer piso fue bordeada de grandes hombres vestidos de negro que le impidieron el paso.

Ella estaba a punto de atacarles cuando la voz de Alexander resonó desde las escaleras.

\- ¡Déjenla! –le indicó a los hombres.

Winter lo miró desde su sitio mientras se apresuraba a la puerta, cuando él continuó:

\- Anda, escapa si quieres querida mía… A ver si puedes soportar los deliciosos rayos de sol rostizar tu piel.

Uno de ellos entre abrió la gran puerta, todos ellos se replegaron hacia atrás huyendo de la luz del medio día, incluso la misma Winter retrocedió hasta una esquina subiendo un par de escalones de la escalera escapando del calor que entraba por la puerta y la iluminación del sol hacia el horizonte que parecía ser un completo halo de luz ante sus ojos.

Intentó avanzar hacia la puerta teniendo una esperanza de que aquello fuese una ilusión planeada por Alexander, pero justo antes de tocar la luz que se colaba por la puerta ella retrocedió asustada y todos allí sonrieron mordazmente, aquel hombre sin soportarlo más cerró mirándole a su bella cara destruida por la desesperación.

Pasó una mano por su frente y bajó por sus ojos limpiando unas lagrimillas que se le habían escapado, no tanto por la iluminación repentina a sus retinas ni por las burlas de aquellos hombres, sino por la impotencia de poder huir y buscar a Andrew, abrazarlo y decirle lo asustada y frágil que se sentía en aquellos instantes. Quería sentir su tacto, sus brazos rodearla y sentirse protegida, amada, abrigada por el calor del sentimiento más puro que jamás había sentido en su vida.

Y se encontraba allí, se notó y estaba llorando frente a todos esos hombres que la miraban y sonreían al igual que su líder, ella intentaba parar el llanto pero al parecer era algo imposible en esos momentos.

\- Te lo dije Winter –dijo soberbio mientras bajaba lentamente por las escaleras hasta donde estaba ella—, sigues siendo la misma: infeliz, miedosa y frágil…

\- ¡Cállate infeliz!

Ella avanzó rápidamente para volver a golpearle pero de esa misma manera ágil y salvaje varios de aquellos hombres la sujetaron evitando que tocara a Alexander quien mantenía una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, mientras la miraba forcejear como un animal entre las manos de sus hombres. De eso sólo transcurrieron unos segundos.

Intentaba apartarse pero entre dos de ellos la llevaron escaleras arriba y la arrojaron como un costal de papas hacia el piso de la habitación y cerraron con llave, ella empujó, pataleó, y se lanzó contra la puerta, pero ésta nunca cedió. Y Winter, sin duda, se sentía la creatura más impotente y desdichada del mundo.

Pasadas algunas horas, ella se encontraba recostada sobre la cama abrazando la almohada mientras contemplaba la cámara que estaba fijada a la pared frente a la cama.

\- Toma –dijo uno de los guardaespaldas, alto, moreno e intimidante, dejando unas bolsas grandes sobre el piso—, es ropa y zapatos limpios para que te pongas.

\- Dile a tu jefe que no aceptaré sus regalitos –ella pronunció poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama—. No aceptaré nada que venga de ese infeliz.

Él hombre con facciones duras y varoniles la miraba seriamente, negó con la cabeza y le dijo.

\- Mira linda, será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a esta vida, porque al parecer el señor no piensa dejarte ir en mucho tiempo. Así que sé buena y adáptate a tu habitación y a tus cosas.

Ella le insultó y le lanzó la almohada a la espalda mientras él intentaba volver a la puerta.

\- ¡Que no aceptaré nada! –gritó furiosa mientras el hombre se volvía con ira en el rostro—. Y menos si me tienen vigilada de esta manera –apuntó la cámara de video—. ¡Todos ustedes son unos malditos hijos de puta!

Apretó los puños y ella sintió la furia contenida en él, se aproximó a la cama y la apuntó severamente:

\- ¡Será mejor que hagas lo que se te ordenó o pagarás las consecuencias!

Salió de allí azotando la puerta y volviendo a poner todas las seguridades que tenía anteriormente, ella cubrió su rostro y se volvió a recostar sobre la cama abrazando fuertemente la otra almohada cubriendo su rostro y las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

«Andy, ¿dónde estás?»

Lo único que quería en esos momentos era escapar.

Y verlo, más que nada, verlo.

* * *

Andrew parecía endemoniado buscando con la mirada a aquel misterioso hombre entre el casino del hotel en el que antes se hospedaba, estaba tan rabioso que el mismo Ashley Purdy mantenía su distancia de él, habían dado ya muchas vueltas por el lugar y al parecer aquel hombre no aparecería en toda la noche, Ashley caminaba detrás de él hasta que se detuvo cerca de una mesa en donde jugaban póker, pasó la mano por su cabello completamente frustrado y harto.

\- ¿Alguna otra pista de ese cabrón, alguna dirección, alguna referencia más?

\- Ninguna –dijo de inmediato—, sólo la camioneta, juro que la reconocería si la veo. Pero ahora no hay nada –se encaminó hacia la entrada principal—, ese maldito ya no tiene porqué volver aquí.

\- En alguna parte debe de estar, no creo que se mantenga encerrado por las noches. Si no está aquí debe de estar en alguna otra parte. –Ashley le seguía el paso hasta que salieron de allí.

\- En alguna otra parte, pero ¿dónde? –se detuvo y lo miró

\- Buena pregunta. Demos una vuelta por allí, de seguro encontramos algo.

Andrew movió la cabeza y subió a la motocicleta acelerando de inmediato, Ashley por su parte giró los ojos y le siguió en el auto.


	6. Chapter 6

Entró al cuarto de baño, estaba ya harta de ser grabada a cada momento, miró fijamente hacia la cámara deseando poder destrozarla con sus propias manos, sabía que por más videocámaras que rompiera, siempre iban a instalar otra más para poder mantenerla vigilada.

Eso era algo que detestaba profundamente.

Se soltó el cabello y a cada movimiento que hacia la cámara se movía siguiendo a su persona, sonrió poniéndose debajo de la cámara que yacía en el techo, se puso a una distancia considerable, observando el lente que parecía abrirse más hacia su cara.

Tal vez una pequeña broma no le caería nada mal.

Se quitó la blusa de tirantes observando con ojos maliciosos la cámara, dejó caer la prenda y se acomodó el cabello lanzándolo a un lado sobre su hombro, desató el nudo de los pants y los dejó caer al piso, se deshizo de él y comenzó a halar los tirantes del sostén mirando fijamente hacia la cámara que permanecía inmóvil manteniendo su mira sobre ella.

Del otro lado, frente a las enormes pantallas se encontraba Alexander observando aquel febril espectáculo, caminó unos pasos hacia la pantalla más grande en donde estaba ella, quien parecía mirar con ansiedad hacia el lente de la cámara mientras pasaba sus manos por sus pechos aun cubiertos por el sostén color perla y encaje. Tragó un poco de saliva mientras la cámara hacia un acercamiento a su rostro malicioso y hermoso, miró a su alrededor y los hombres que se encargaban de su vigilancia miraban atentamente aquella escena cargada de erotismo por parte de su huésped, volvió la mirada hacia la pantalla ella ya se había desprendido del sostén que la cubría y el ambiente allí adentro se volvió más caluroso.

_"Quieres más, ¿no es así? –ella decía ante la cámara mientras pasaba suavemente sus manos por su busto desnudo—. Oh sí, apuesto a que quieres ver más."_

Gotas de sudor perlaban su frente mientras observaba cómo ella se tocaba, deseaba poder sentirla con sus propias manos, ser él quien la tocara de nuevo de esa manera en la que ella estaba indicando, se acercó al monitor apoyando las manos sobre la mesa mirando más de cerca cómo ella se deshacía de las bragas y quedaba completamente desnuda ante ellos; la tención sexual aumentaba mientras continuaba mirándola; ella conocía a la perfección ese misterioso encanto que siempre provocaba a los hombres, ya sean mortales o no, ella abrió la regadera, y él contemplaba cómo el agua comenzaba a correr por sus curvas mientras sus manos recorrían esas partes de su cuerpo que quisiera sentir entre sus manos, debajo de él, de nuevo en su cama.

Observaron cómo pasaba la esponja con jabón por sobre su cuerpo, sintiéndolo, y siendo objeto de la completa envidia de Alexander. Winter acarició su vientre y más abajo haciendo que él soltara un sonido ronco mientras apretaba los puños sobre la mesa, ella comenzó a lanzar ligeros suspiros que marcó el completo silencio incómodo en la habitación, Alexander movió la cámara haciendo zoom hacia la regadera donde ella estaba de pie, su respiración se agitó mientras observaba cómo ella frotaba sus dedos en contra de su sexo de manera suave y pretenciosa, sabía que la miraban, sabía que él estaba allí, él se acercó más a la pantalla mientras ella parecía disfrutar aquello, se relamió los labios y tocó la pantalla mientras sentía su propio cuerpo arder junto con el de ella, la mirada esmeralda se fijó hacia la cámara mientras sonreía de manera traviesa, Alexander la miraba concentrado pareciendo estar dentro de ese mismo delirio que ella les había provocado.

De repente y sin advertir algún movimiento, ella lanzó el jabón directo a la cámara provocando un corto circuito haciéndole perder aquel exquisito escenario.

Todos allí saltaron del susto y él golpeó el teclado sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Perra! –gruñó volteándose y mirando hacia los allí presentes—. ¿Qué? –dijo en tono enfurecido—, ustedes no han visto nada. ¡Largo de aquí! Malditos imbéciles.

* * *

Rato después abrió la puerta y ella se encontraba ya recostada sobre la cama vistiendo un short azul cielo de algodón y una blusa de mangas cortas algo suelta, cerró la puerta detrás de sí mirándola con una fría seriedad, Winter lo observó y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla al notar su profundo enojo emanar de sus ojos negros, tan profundos como la fría y oscura noche.

\- ¿Qué tal la función de hace rato? –dijo intentando parecer casual—, lamento no ser buena actriz… –lo miraba y su disgusto era evidente—, ¿por qué me miras así? ¡Oh! de seguro tuviste que remojarte en agua bien fría para que se te quitara la emoción, ¿verdad? –pronunció mientras se burlaba—. Eso me hace sentir tan bien, considerando que todo fue actuado especialmente para los idiotas que lo vieran.

Caminó hacia la cama mirándola aún con ese rostro serio y enfurecido.

Ella no se intimidó.

\- Eso es lo que te pasa por tener las cámaras en el puto baño —sonrió sínica mientras se cruzaba de piernas y lo miraba desde su sitio.

\- ¿Qué pretendías con eso, que todos mis hombres miraran como te acariciabas? –dijo con indignación.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

\- No. Quería demostrarles que aún hay cositas que no pueden tener, y que ni viendo ni codiciando por tus cámaras pueden quedar plenamente satisfechos –sonrió mostrando los dientes de manera triunfante—. Y bueno, tu cara me lo dice todo. Creo que he logrado mi cometido.

\- Pues no lo creo. Maldita zorra.

Subió a la cama y la haló salvajemente de las piernas colocándola debajo de él, Winter intentó pegarle pero él inmovilizó sus manos aprisionándolas y levantándolas hacia arriba por sobre su cabeza. Su sonrisa desapareció en cuestión de segundos y ahora era él quien sonreía.

\- Y ahora veremos quien sonríe al final –le dijo cerca de los labios.

\- Suéltame maldito –ella intentaba soltarse—. No serías capaz de hacerlo.

\- ¿Ah no? –le dio un beso forzado a lo que ella apartó su cara—. Sería capaz de esto y de muchas otras cosas, porque ya estás llegando a mi limite ¿entiendes?, a mi límite.

Sus piernas se movían a cada lado de él, mientras bajaba la mano hasta su vientre comenzando a acariciarla por debajo de la blusa blanca sin sostén, ella se retorcía mientras él subía un poco más la mano tocando sus senos desnudos.

\- ¡Suéltame Alexander!, ¡suéltame! –ella gritaba mientras intentaba apartarse de él.

Él mantenía sujetándola fuertemente de las manos.

Después de unos instantes de constante forcejeo e insultos ella detuvo su desesperación y permaneció quieta.

\- Está bien –dijo con el aliento agitado por la lucha contra su cuerpo sobre ella—. Tú ganas –pronunció a lo que él la miró a la cara—, hazme lo que quieras –lo miró con seriedad—, fóllame, anda vamos, hazlo, que no podré resistencia alguna.

Él la observó con el ceño fruncido desconfiando un poco de ese bello rostro que lo miraba con neutralidad aparente, lentamente apartó la mano de las suyas y ella ya no se movió, prosiguió a romperle desesperadamente la blusa dejando expuesta la parte superior de su cuerpo, pero Winter continuó:

\- Vamos, Alexander… —sonrió para sí misma—, continua, que estás a punto de coger a un puto tempano de hielo.

\- Eso dices ahora muñeca –él se inclinó a besarle el cuello mientras ella mantenía esa seriedad fría y mordaz—, luego sé que terminarás gritando mi nombre.

Ella soltó una risilla mientras él le tocaba las piernas.

\- Vaya, cuanto ego hay en ti –dijo irónica ante su comentario.

\- No es ego –la miró a la cara—, lo digo porque te conozco.

\- Entonces no te tardes y comprueba que estás en un error –ella le retó desviando la mirada hacia el techo tratando de ignorar lo que él hacía—, comprueba que en mí ya no provocas ni el más mínimo sentimiento, date cuenta que para mí ya no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para hacer que te desee. ¡Comprueba que lo único que me provocas es asco!

\- ¡Cierra la boca! –levantó la mano para golpearla y ella continuó.

\- ¡Es lo único que te hacía falta, golpéame imbécil!, sólo así puedes demostrar tu hombría. Sólo a la fuerza puedes obtener lo que quieres, ¡hazlo!, pero te aseguro Alexander Delorme, te aseguro que si te atreves a ultrajarme, vas a coger a la mujer más fría y tiesa que jamás hayas conocido.

\- No me vengas con esas estúpidas amenazas.

\- No son amenazas, idiota. Anda, ven y compruébalo, comprueba que sólo Andrew Biersack puede despertar mis sentidos, que sólo él puede hacerme delirar de pasión. Que sólo él, únicamente él puede; y que a pesar de que hagas lo que quieras con mi cuerpo, jamás podrás borrarlo de mi piel ni de mis pensamientos –lo sujetó de los brazos fuertemente y le gritó cerca de la cara—, ¡jamás!

\- ¡Cállate!

Le dio una bofetada haciéndola callar de inmediato, Winter no se movió esperando lo peor de él, Alexander movió las manos con intención de continuar pero una fuerza interior le detuvo, se apartó de ella saliendo de la cama, con los ojos encendidos en furia, gruñó como un animal rabioso y salió de la habitación encolerizado de una manera en la cual ella jamás había visto.

* * *

Andrew se detuvo tocando su cabeza intentando controlar el mareo que le había asediado hacía algunos kilómetros atrás, se sintió desvanecer y las ligeras cicatrices en el brazo comenzaron a soltar pocos de sangre volviendo a provocarle malestar, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar incontrolablemente y bajó de la moto intentando sentir un poco más de estabilidad sobre la acera, se sentía terriblemente hambriento y ansioso, las luces del convertible lo iluminaron mientras él intentaba apoyarse de la motocicleta.

\- Te dije que fueras a buscar a otra parte, no que vinieras siguiéndome –dijo con voz grave sin voltear a verlo.

\- No iba a dejarte ir solo –respondió Ashley bajando del auto y acercándose a él—. Con tan sólo ver cómo ibas en la moto cualquiera se daría cuenta de que estás mal.

Un gruñido de protesta se escuchó de su amigo y Ashley permaneció cerca de él, a pesar de que los vampiros tenían la capacidad de recuperarse ante las heridas físicas, era también importante tener en cuenta que para que éstas regeneraciones de células y tejidos se llevara a cabo necesitaban una vasta cantidad de sangre humana para solventar el desgaste físico que conllevaba dicha regeneración. Andrew, por su parte, no había consumido ni la mitad de lo que necesitaba para reponerse, y por ello, a pesar de que habían pasado ya cinco días desde su accidente, aquellas heridas aún provocaban estragos en él.

\- Necesitas alimentarte, tu cuerpo aún está débil por el recuerdito de esos idiotas. Andy, hazme caso –dijo mientras Andrew por fin encontraba estabilidad—, ve por algo, si no tus heridas se abrirán de nuevo y no podrás seguir buscando.

\- Es que Ashley, tú no entiendes, ya pasaron muchos días y…

\- ¡Por eso! – Purdy interrumpió pasando el brazo por debajo de sus hombros sosteniéndole—, si no te curas al cien por ciento no podrás encontrarla. Anda, vamos, buscaremos algo para ti y luego seguiremos buscando.

* * *

El hombre alto y grande con porte asesino entró rápidamente a la habitación siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe, éste se encontraba sentado sobre el sofá pensando con un rostro sombrío y serio, el hombre se puso frente a él y Alexander levantó la mirada.

\- Quiero que des con Andrew Biersack –ordenó escupiendo las letras de ese nombre con sumo aborrecimiento—, vigílalo, que no note tu presencia. Trata de investigar hasta lo más absurdo de él. No quiero que vuelvas si no es con algo que me sirva en su contra. ¿Oíste? –el hombre asintió—. Sé que hay algo más con ese imbécil, y tú me lo vas a decir.

Sonrió y frotó sus manos sintiéndose ganador de aquella partida.

\- Muy pronto Ralph, muy pronto ese infeliz tendrá tantos problemas que lo último en lo que pensará será en su amada Winter.

Hubo silencio entre ellos, luego, indicó que se retirara, y cuando se halló sólo volvió a sonreír, ciertamente lo mejor estaba por venir, se vengaría de aquel hombre que parecía retarle por el amor de Winter, y algunas otras cosas más; lo desaparecería del camino, como todo en su vida, él triunfaría y nadie estaría allí para refutarlo.

Ni Winter, ni Andrew podrían contra el poderoso Alexander Delorme, y eso, seguramente se los iba a demostrar muy pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

El ruido estridente del bar rellenaba hasta la última esquina de la cabeza de Andrew quien estaba pegado al fino cuello de su ferviente donadora, una chica adolescente quien les había reconocido entre la multitud y que para suerte de él había accedido a estar con ellos y olvidar por un momento sus amistades de esa noche. Ella soltó un gemido débil entre el ruido estridente de la música, y apretó su muslo en una manera inquieta, más no desesperada o aterrada, Andrew sentía la calidez de su sangre correr por su garganta comenzando a devolverle la energía que tanto había necesitado.

El temblor y el ardor en sus extremidades heridas se desvanecieron por completo.

Pero la ansiedad continuaba. Había mantenido demasiados días sin tener algún donante y eso, ahora le hacía exigir más de lo que su oferente de cabellos negros podría darle.

Ante la mirada de cualquier incrédulo mortal, parecían ser una emocionada pareja en el fondo y oscuridad del lugar aprovechando aquel momento para estar solos. Pero nada de ello era así, durante todo ese momento su mente no se había despegado del recuerdo de aquel hombre en el casino y del gesto burlón del hombretón vestido de negro al subir a la camioneta, Andrew sabía que de seguro ese macho amenazante fue uno de los que fueron directamente a capturar a Winter, guiados por un líder, pero la pregunta que resonaba en cada parte de su mente era, ¿por qué capturarla, con qué fin osaron en llevársela y dañarla de tal manera?, había un gran cabo suelto entre todo aquello, algo que debía saber, o que ya sabía pero que ignoraba en esos momentos, algo había más allá de unos simples deseos de venganza por aquella partida en el casino.

Ciertamente el dinero no era el motivo que movía sus acciones, había algo más, algo que involucraba íntimamente a Winter y que ahora lo mezclaba a él.

Tenía que descubrirlo.

\- ¡Hey! –sintió un brusco tirón en el hombro haciéndolo apartarse de su donadora—. Tranquilo, vas a matarla.

Volteó a mirarla y ella se notaba somnolienta sobre el sofá de piel oscura, reclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado mientras su rostro lo miraba algo aturdida, estaba a punto de llevarse la mano al cuello cuando Ashley se la apartó.

\- Es mejor que no te toques por unos segundos, linda –dijo inclinándose hacia adelante por sobre la mesa sujetando levemente su muñeca—. Hey, mírame –le llamó apoyándose con un brazo sobre la mesa y con el otro tocando dulcemente su rostro—, has bebido demasiado alcohol, tú jamás nos viste y ésta herida jamás existió ¿de acuerdo?

La chica asintió mirándole fijamente a los ojos con una débil sonrisa entumecida.

\- Anda, vamos –indicó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Andy pasó la mano por sus labios aun manchados de rojo oscuro y lo miró mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

\- A veces ser una ex estrella de rock tiene sus beneficios –bufó Purdy abriendo la puerta de cristal haciendo que su amigo pasara por esta.

\- Maldita sea –gruñó caminando hacia la acera–, créeme que no me gusta aprovecharme de eso.

\- Es simple supervivencia hermano.

Él asintió mientras Purdy le daba la vuelta al auto para situarse cerca de la portezuela.

\- Lo sé.

Y antes de que Ashley añadiera algo más Andy continuó:

\- Bien… Será mejor que nos apresuremos a seguir buscando –miró hacia el cielo con el ceño fruncido—, aún hay algunos lugares que quisiera ir a ver antes de que amanezca.

\- De acuerdo –abrió la puerta del auto y se detuvo a mirarlo—, iré por los suburbios al norte, cerca del aeropuerto, cualquier cosa extraña que vea te diré de inmediato.

Un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y Purdy no esperó a más y se subió al auto arrancándolo directamente encaminándose a su destino, Andy lo miró alejarse mientras se montaba a la potente _Harley Davidson_ pensando en todos los extraños sucesos vividos en esos días, encendió y el motor rugió como de costumbre, aceleró mientras rogaba en sus adentros que esa noche pudiera encontrar al menos, algo que lo acercara a Winter.

* * *

Alexander entró a aquella enorme residencia que le servía de morada para todos sus planes ambiciosos, escoltado por una cuadrilla de siete hombres se detuvo frente a la enorme entrada de dobles puertas, y un clic se escuchó para después dejar pasar a su amo, caminó hasta el vestíbulo compuesto de finas piezas de arte, entre pinturas, esculturas y demás, con delicadas alfombras color rojo vino y decoradas con puntadas de hilo dorado, los sillones de la más fina confección estaban estratégicamente acomodados para dar un aspecto tranquilo y aristócrata al lugar, hizo un movimiento con la mano haciendo retirar a aquellos hombres, se acercó al enorme estante de libros observándoles cuando un estridente grito de guerra se escuchó de arriba, se escucharon golpes y el tronar de algunas cosas caer y romperse contra el piso, las pisoteadas de unos de sus hombres sobre la escalera de caracol se escucharon desesperadamente, él corrió hacia donde provenían los ruidos, subió unos cuantos pisos hasta llegar a la habitación donde tenía capturada a Winter, soltó un juramento y entró observando cómo uno de los hombres vestidos de negro la sujetaba estirando sus brazos hacia arriba y cómo el otro la sujetaba de sus piernas que se movían a pesar de ser aprisionada fuertemente, Winter se retorcía sobre el piso soltando veneno con cada una de sus maldiciones hacia esos hombres.

\- Vine a hacer la revisión de rutina y ella se atrevió a atacarme –explicó uno de ellos ante la mirada imperturbable de su jefe.

\- Te voy a arrancar los brazos maldito chupa pollas –ella gritó de manera colérica mientras intentaba deshacerse de ellos.

Alexander lanzó un suspiro de hastío observando aquella escena de la incontrolable rubia y el intento de aquellos hombres por tranquilizarla, se puso en cuclillas a un lado de ella tomándola del cuello fuertemente mirando su rostro y sus pupilas completamente dilatadas y fieras sobre las ligeras ojeras que demacraban su rostro, notó los blancos colmillos que se asomaban por entre sus labios y la sequedad de su piel; ella necesitaba de algo que la revitalizara en todos los aspectos físicos.

Ella estaba hambrienta.

De allí su lado salvaje y primitivo que asomaba con los constantes intentos de atacar y matar a quien se le pusiera enfrente, él sonrió empujando su rostro hacia un lado de manera desinteresada, habían pasado ya dos semanas en que la había capturado y durante todo ese momento ella no había probado nada y su temperamento fue de mal a peor; también hacían ya varios días en que había mandado a Ralph a su misión de investigar más de cerca al hombre norteamericano que Winter decía amar, quizá ése sea el momento preciso para intentar averiguar información de primera mano sobre Andrew Biersack, sabía que estando en la necesidad de alimentarse Winter podría soltar algunas cosas que podrían indicarle algún otro punto débil o incluso una manera más tortuosa de comenzar el juego con él.

Se reincorporó y se asomó a la puerta llamando a otro más de sus secuaces, le pidió que buscara a alguien por allí, que se apresurara y que al volver se dirigiera directamente a esa habitación con todo y presa, sonrió mirando como ella era levantada entre ambos hombres que la llevaron hacia la cama en donde el forcejeo continuó pareciendo que ella no tendría límite de cansancio. Alexander la contemplaba desde el marco de la puerta, ella sufría y podía sentirlo en ese ambiente, en su rostro y en sus propias acciones, si torturándola y obligándola podría volver a recuperarla completamente, él sería capaz de eso durante todo el tiempo que fuese posible, él quería, deseaba que Winter volviera a él, que sólo le mirara a él y que, ese tal Andrew, como se decía llamar aquel tipo, desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

Solo, por el simple hecho de que él lo ordenaba.

Y así tendría que ser.

* * *

Iba a una velocidad lenta por las calles oscurecidas por la noche, conducía rumbo a la zona más apartada de Paris, en donde casi no existían construcciones ni familias, en donde Ashley había averiguado existían las guaridas de los de su especie, manzanas antes Andrew se desvió debido a un accidente ocurrido que impedía el libre tránsito por la carretera, ahora se encontraba en ese complejo de departamentos y casas aledañas que se levantaban por sobre su cabeza, un lugar de nivel social medio supuso él; Andrew ahora buscaba cómo volver a la carretera y enfilarse hacia su destino; él aun no conocía del todo los alrededores y enfilarse casi a los límites de París era una acción un poco extrema considerando que el amanecer estaba a unas cuantas horas por llegar.

A lo lejos algo le llamó la atención, su mirada se afiló sobre las luces de la camioneta negra con ventanas polarizadas delante de él, no tenía placas y estaba avanzando de manera lenta a un lado de la acera donde algunos pocos mortales transitaban, las luces de las tiendas abiertas las veinticuatro horas brillaban alumbrando la zona de manera cálida y colorida entre la noche. Detuvo la motocicleta en la esquina a una distancia considerable examinando aquel vehículo, y apagando sus luces, una corriente de adrenalina le recorrió el cuerpo al corroborar que aquella camioneta era la misma en donde se habían llevado a Winter, se bajó de la moto y comenzó a seguirle el paso notando como el vehículo continuaba avanzando lentamente como si estuviera esperando algo. Se acercó escondiéndose detrás de un gran contenedor de basura situado contra la pared trasera de una tienda cuyas luces de neón parpadeaban a metros de la camioneta, asomó el rostro estando a casi dos metros de la camioneta, la puerta estaba entre abierta mientras avanzaba con pereza como si no quisiera avanzar, un hombre de mediana edad con gabardina gris aterciopelada húmeda por el rocío de la madrugada se asomó de la tienda con una bolsa de plástico en la mano encaminándose hacia el contenedor en donde él estaba observándolo, pasó la camioneta dándole una mirada de desconfianza hacia la parte trasera mientras la dejaba atrás, se acomodó las gafas un tanto empañadas; de repente la puerta se abrió y en cuestión de segundos un hombre grande de piel oscura salió del auto dándose la vuelta caminando en dirección hacia el hombre con un pañuelo blanco en la mano, Andrew saltó al encuentro alertando al hombre que parecía pequeño ante el enorme macho de casi dos metros de altura. El hombre se asustó ante su repentina presencia y dio un paso hacia atrás, la enorme sombra negra levantó el brazo colocando el pañuelo sobre su cara fuertemente, Andrew sacó la pistola de 9 mm que siempre llevaba consigo en esos últimos días y le disparó de manera certera debajo del hombro haciendo que soltara al hombre, Andrew lo empujó y éste calló al asfalto asustado y algo mareado por lo que le habían dado a inhalar.

\- Maldito bastardo –gruñó el hombre con acento americano tocando la hendidura que comenzaba a manar sangre.

Otro hombre rubio y delgado de piel tostada salió de la camioneta del lado del conductor caminando a paso lento mirándolo con fiereza, igualmente vestido de negro y ese terrible aspecto de matón peligroso que ya le parecía un factor común entre todos esos hombres.

El hombre negro se lanzó contra él y Andrew le esquivó poniendo el arma en el punto para poder dispararle directo a la cabeza, él gritó poniendo de inmediato sus manos por sobre el orificio en medio de sus cejas y Andrew se llevó la mano hacia atrás colocando el arma de nuevo entre su cinturón mirando al hombre alto que ya venía corriendo rápidamente hacia él con una velocidad sobrehumana.

Lo sabía, estaba tratando con ellos.

Corrió hacia atrás como si estuviera retrocediendo sin despegarles la mirada de encima, preparado para lo que viniera de un futuro combate cuerpo a cuerpo con aquellos vampiros que se lanzaban para atacarle.

\- No sabes lo que acabas de hacer infeliz –gruñó el rubio lanzándole una patada al costado a lo que Andrew bloqueo con el antebrazo de manera rápida.

\- No –él corrigió—, el que no sabe lo que ha hecho es tu jefe, pedazo de mierda.

Le devolvió el ataque con un fuerte puñetazo que le dio cerca de la nariz, sin darle tregua alguna se fue contra él de manera bestial dándole todos los golpes que sabía dar y los que no; la verdad era que en ese mismo momento estaba entre nervioso, agitado y temeroso, ya que bien sabía que las tantas balas que tenía no le servirían de nada ante esos hombres, y que en el mejor de los casos tendría que pelear y arreglárselas de la manera que fuera para poder librarse de ellos, cosa que sería difícil para él ya que sabía que en esos momentos lo último que harían sería dejarlo ir vivo de allí. El primero a quien él había disparado lo haló del cabello mientras él se libraba una batalla de golpes contra el rubio, levantándolo y estrellándolo contra el contenedor de basura que estaba ahora frente a ellos, su espalda golpeó fuertemente el contendor haciéndolo doblarse, miró al hombre que miraba aterrorizado la pelea arrastrándose sobre el pavimento aun aturdido por lo sucedido momentos antes.

Él no se pensaba un gran luchador en cuestión de peleas callejeras, sacudió la cabeza y recordó que la única vez que se había atrevido a pelear con alguien hasta sacarle casi los ojos fue en sus últimas épocas de preparatoria, y de eso ya hacían varios años ya, miró rápidamente al hombre que parecía helado ante aquella exhibición de golpes entre ellos y entendió que no debía fallar en ese momento, quiera o no había una vida humana de por medio –y sin contar que la suya también estaba en juego—, y por ese estúpido sentido moral que se cernía ante él tendría que hacer algo para evitar que esos vampiros se llevaran a ese hombre.

Mientras deliberaba ello fue levantado por el cuello y apaleado repetidas veces, se soltó dándole un golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire, le dio un fuerte cabezazo al moreno que segundos antes parecía intentar destrozarlo con esas poderosas y potentes manos de hierro, al levantar la mirada vio al rubio acercarse a él con una cuchilla con forma de arco que brilló haciéndole disparar sus sentidos de alerta.

Esos vampiros sí que iban a matarlo.

El rubio movió el brazo con el arma y Andrew estuvo a cuestión de milésimas de segundo de perder su brazo derecho, esquivó los golpes del gran hombre negro que ahora lo miraba con fiereza y cólera con su rostro escurriendo sangre dejando ver el filo de sus dientes ardiendo en rabia.

\- ¡Largo de aquí! –le gritó al hombre que se había ya puesto de pie y retrocedía torpemente—. ¡Vete, no seas idiota!

El hombre corrió despavorido y con rapidez sobrehumana él volvió a esquivar otro ataque de la enorme hoz que empuñaba el rubio.

\- Al parecer ya no tienes escapatoria –burló mientras continuaba moviendo el filo y Andrew se apresuraba a apartarse.

El otro hombre lo sujetó por detrás de ambos brazos levantándolo del piso, el tirón dolorido en sus extremidades se sintió por el terrible poder de la gravedad, el rubio de ojos castaños casi negros miró sin importancia cómo su presa se escapaba y desaparecía a lo lejos de la calle.

\- Esta no fue tu noche de suerte, 'héroe' –y ambos soltaron de carcajadas en burla mientras Andy levantaba las piernas intentando patear al vampiro frente a él.

\- Espera a que te tenga entre mis manos –soltó con cólera mientras el moreno lo mantenía en el aire apretujándolo entre sus manos poderosas—, desearás no haber nacido hijo de puta.

Ellos volvieron a burlarse.

\- ¿Enserio crees que puedas hacer eso? –pronunció el rubio con la burla en la voz—, no lo creo.

\- Yo si lo creo –espetó pareciendo seguro y engreído ante la situación—. Porque tu maldito jefe me debe algunas cosas que voy a cobrarle, una por una.

\- Pues parece que se las cobrarás en el infierno –le dijo el que sostenía la hoz en un gruñido áspero y punzante—. Bájalo que le cortaré la cabeza a este hablador.

Lo bajó de nuevo hacia el piso empujándole hacia adelante sin soltarlo, el rubio se acercó y levantó el brazo dispuesto a mover el filo y cortarle la cabeza, sin esperar más le recibió con una patada en el vientre, el que tenía detrás le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo tambalearse entre su fuerte agarre, le dio un puntapié soltándose de un brazo que movió hacia atrás dándole un fuerte codazo en el abdomen, al darse vuelta el moreno le encestó un puñetazo en la quijada que lo tumbo al pavimento, la cuchilla se movió y él giró sobre el piso escapando de ella, se puso de pie y corrió hacia la camioneta, el moreno le interceptó de frente lanzándole una patada, el aire frío se movió sobre él indicando otro ataque más que le cortó levemente la espalda, el ardor se diseminó desde el centro de su espalda hacia toda su humanidad, cayó de rodillas al piso y el rubio se aproximó detrás de él para acabarle.

Se sintió en ese mismo momento de desesperación como cuando era víctima de las visiones intermitentes de Kiara, él ya no tenía escapatoria y si no se movía aquel lo mataría en segundos.

Repentinamente se giró sobre su rodilla estirando la pierna y moviéndola en contra de las agujas del reloj logró derribar al rubio quien soltó el arma a pocos centímetros de él, Andrew saltó sobre ésta con agilidad tomándola del mango y antes de que pudiera pensar ya había movido el filo en contra de la garganta del moreno quien cayó a sus pies con la cabeza fuera de su lugar.

Unos segundos más de vacilación y el rubio se fue sobre de él cayendo sobre su cuerpo forcejeando, las sirenas de la policía se escucharon de inmediato cerca de allí, y el vampiro lo sujetó del cabello estrellando su cara contra el pavimento en repetidos golpes.

Las sirenas y algunas luces resplandecieron a lo lejos, por donde aquel hombre humano se había escapado, el vampiro se apartó de él y corrió a zancadas hacia la camioneta, lanzando maldiciones, Andrew lo miró subir al vehículo y disparó en repetidas veces hacia éste reventando una de sus llantas, con el rostro lleno de pedazos de piedra y sangre se levantó rápidamente tomando el arma con el que había sido atacado y corrió hacia la motocicleta.

\- ¡Alto allí! –un oficial gritó a lo lejos mientras se acercaban las patrullas.

Pero él no hizo caso ni volteó a ver, devolvió la pistola a su posición original debajo de sus ropas y con la enorme cuchilla en su mano encendió la moto y aceleró siguiendo aquel vehículo.

* * *

Ralph entró a la habitación a paso ligero y ágil, su mandíbula estaba tensa y un aire de preocupación embargaba su rostro, Alexander levantó la mirada oscura de la portátil que tenía en su regazo y sonrió sintiéndose satisfecho aún sin conocer el reporte de unos de sus hombres más leales y efectivos.

\- Y bien –él cerró la portátil delgada de última generación color plateado y sonrió hacia el hombre.

\- Al parecer, el tipo estuvo involucrado en la desaparición del demonio alemán –soltó parándose frente a él con aspecto reverente.

\- ¿De William T. Rosenzweig? –pronunció con asombro parpadeando repetidas veces.

El hombre de cabeza rapada asintió.

\- Pero… ¿cómo? ninguno de nuestra especie había podido destruirlo, es imposible que un inexperto como él haya podido darle muerte. –arrugó la frente intentando dar crédito a lo que él le decía.

\- Eso es lo que se desconoce señor, lamentablemente es algo que casi nadie sabe. Además…

\- ¿Qué? –dijo de inmediato clavándole la mirada al hombre de uno noventa y tantos parado frente a él—, además, ¿qué?

\- Lo seguí hasta hace unos instantes y se topó con unos de nuestros compañeros que intentaban atrapar a un mortal, quise ver qué sucedía entre él y los nuestros, estudiar un poco su actitud…. –dijo con seriedad—, el tipo no tiene técnica alguna en combate, pero de lo que vi, se sabe defender. Mató a uno de los nuestros y al otro casi le hace chocar en la camioneta mientras le perseguía por el b_arrio Necker_, por fortuna él lo perdió de vista, abandonó la camioneta y lo intercepté a unos kilómetros de aquí.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –se levantó lentamente poniendo el aparato electrónico sobre el mullido sofá en donde estaba descansando—, ¿ese imbécil mató a uno de los nuestros? –dijo irónico y soltó una carcajada.

\- Estuvo cerca de encontrar nuestra localización señor. Seguí de cerca su persecución, y es demasiado persistente.

Alexander desvaneció ese rastro de alegría en su rostro y lo miró fijamente entornando completamente serio su rostro.

\- Y si nos encuentra, ¿qué? –dijo con ira y fanfarronería—. Es un solo tipo contra nosotros. Somos más Ralph, incluso si intentara entrar a la mansión, a lo máximo moriría en el segundo piso.

\- Lo sé señor, pero no hay que subestimarlo, si lo que le digo es verdad, ese tipo sería de completo peligro para usted. Si pudo matar a ese vampiro…

_\- _Él no hará nada en contra mía –declaró por sobre la voz del sirviente—, esa sanguijuela no pudo haber sido quien mató al desgraciad_o de William Rosenzweig. No –caminó a un lado del hombre de negro comenzando a dar vueltas una tras otra mientras pensaba—, no, él no pudo haber sido._

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no le pregunta a la señorita? –comentó el hombre mirándolo ir y venir—. Estoy seguro que el exterminio de William, fue en el último incidente que tuvieron, en donde les encontraron con dagas, cuchillos y círculos de invocación mística. Después de eso, por ninguna parte lo han visto andar, y bueno las muertes de los de la especie se ha detenido desde ese entonces.

\- Maldita sea Ralph –soltó mientras movía la cabeza de manera convencida—. Manda a buscar un maldito mortal –ordenó con voz firme—, vamos a sacarle a Winter toda la verdad sobre su amante.


	8. Chapter 8

Iba y venía de un lado a otro en un extremo de la habitación, ambos hombres, secuaces de Alexander la observaban de lado a lado de la puerta custodiando cada movimiento realizado por ella, Winter sentía su cabeza estallar en un furor necesitado, sus colmillos se le habían alargado raspando levemente su labio inferior, las encías le palpitaban como si estuviesen a punto de estallarle dentro de la boca, la puerta se abrió y Alexander penetró la habitación embargando todo el área con su costoso perfume amaderado y exótico que daba la sensación de misterio alrededor de ese hombre.

\- Winter, amor mío –comentó con su voz elegante abriendo los brazos al aproximarse a ella, él se notaba divertido y algo en su mirada oscura le hizo dudar de su sonrisa y su rostro alzado en una gracia que ella no encontraba—. Mi hermosa reina, no sufras más, esta noche tendrás todo lo que necesitas.

\- Púdrete maldito –ella se detuvo observando como sus custodios embargaban la habitación.

\- Oh, es tan dulce –dijo refiriéndose hacia uno de sus hombres quien sonrió—. Winter –avanzó unos pasos hacia ella con una sonrisa afable—, necesito que cooperes conmigo para algunas cosas que debo saber. Necesito tu ayuda cariño

\- Pues quédate con las ganas, que no te diré nada –ella dijo en tono de protesta apretando las manos en puños mientras lo miraba retadoramente.

Alexander sonrió.

\- Mi hermosa e ingenua Winter –él meneó la cabeza lentamente escondiendo por lo bajo una sonrisa—, ¿estás segura de que no me dirás nada?

Hizo una orden con la mano y uno de sus secuaces entró a la habitación, el olor a sangre fresca inundó sus sentidos al observar a la mujer inconsciente entre sus brazos con una ligera cortada en el dedo de la mano que ligeramente dejó escapar una gota al piso manchándolo de un rojo vivo y tentador.

Ella parpadeó desviando la mirada, pero el aroma solo despertaba más su ansiedad.

\- Más vale que respondas y rápido porque si esta señorita despierta, tendremos que matarla, y tú te quedarás sin nada por esta noche –dijo confiado observando a la exquisita mortal sobre los brazos del enorme hombre que la hacía ver pequeña, colgando de él como un trapo viejo y desparramado. Alexander sujetó a la rubia fuertemente de los brazos justo cuando lanzó la pregunta—. ¿Quién acabó con William?, ¿qué fue lo que hicieron con él?

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando –ella respondió intentando apartarse del enganche severo de Alexander.

\- Bien sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo con voz suave—. En el verano, hace seis años… una casa destruida, un círculo de invocación… tú debes de saber algo.

\- No todo es como piensas, idiota. Yo no sé nada. –ella por fin pudo apartarse y retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- Vamos Winter –se cruzó de brazos mirándola despectivamente—, habla ahora todo lo que sepas con respecto a eso, o si no, esta inofensiva señorita morirá sin darte sustento a ti, y créeme, pasar otras veinticuatro horas así sería peor que el infierno mismo.

Ella negaba con la cabeza mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la pared tocando su frente con un temblor que sólo la propia necesidad de sangre provocaba, Alexander sonrió de manera audible y continuó:

\- Piensa en tu amante Winter… —ella lo miró de inmediato—, acaba de matar a uno de mis hombres y no se me haría difícil mandar a castigarle por eso. Sería algo divertido hacerle pagar su falta.

\- No te atrevas —dijo con voz casi inaudible debido a la represión que hacía para consigo misma ante el fuerte olor a sangre.

\- Dime todo lo que sepas de Andrew, dime sobre la desaparición de William, ¡dime todo lo que pasó!

\- ¡Jamás! –gritó cubriéndose la cara intentando contenerse por más tiempo

Después de esto, un silencio breve se extendió como fría nevada entre ellos.

\- Entonces tendré que motivarte un poco, pequeña Winter… —giró la mirada hacia el hombre que tenía a la mujer mortal entre sus brazos—, córtala de nuevo, esta vez que sea algo más profundo.

Los hombres obedecieron y con el filo de una navaja rajaron la fina piel de la muñeca justo en la vena dejando expuesto el líquido exquisito que tanto necesitaba Winter. Observó la sangre caer, las leves gotitas rojo oscuro parecían hacerle una tentadora invitación que la hacía perder los estribos, el piso se había manchado en cuestión de segundos y el charco oscuro y seductor la llamaba, hasta ese momento su mente estaba dirigida completamente a aquello cuando él se interpuso entre su visión.

\- ¿Cómo acabaron con William?

\- Lo… —su mandíbula temblaba desesperadamente, ella parpadeó intentando recuperar el control de sí misma—, lo atravesaron con una daga encantada…

\- ¿Qué más? –exigió acercándose más a ella quien parecía no querer observar más que el pequeño montón de sangre a los pies del hombre vestido de negro.

\- Él… él estaba en el círculo de invocación que… —se abrazó a si misma frotándose los brazos y agitando levemente la cabeza—, que destruyó su cuerpo… sí, eso… destruyó su cuerpo y liberó su alma.

\- ¿Qué más?

\- Eso es todo.

\- Dime más… ¿quién lo atacó?, ¿quién hizo esa invocación mágica?, ¿cómo supieron la manera de acabarlo?

\- No lo sé, eso ya estaba allí…

\- Si no me dices, iré por Andrew y le daré la peor tortura que jamás te hayas imaginado –la tomó de los brazos sacudiéndola violentamente acercando su rostro al de ella—. Sabes que puedo hacerlo Winter, uno de mis hombres está detrás de él en estos momentos, y con una simple llamada, una orden y tú amante podría…

\- ¡Una bruja! –gritó ella abriendo más los ojos de terrible desesperación—, una bruja hizo aquel círculo y dijo cómo matarlo.

\- Una bruja –dijo él sorprendido—, ¿quién es, cómo contactaron con ella?

Apretó la palma de sus manos sobre las sienes pensando de inmediato qué decirle, por ningún motivo podría mencionar a Katherine, ni el hecho de que Bill era la reencarnación de aquel vampiro depredador, si ella hablaba era por seguro que Alexander iría por ellos y sepa dios qué tipo de futuro les tocaría. No podía, no podía entrometerlos en ese problema que sólo le importaba a ella, la aparición de Alexander Delorme era uno de aquellos fantasmas de su pasado que había resurgido para torturarla; en donde inicialmente sólo debió involucrarla a ella, pero lamentablemente ahora, Andrew estaba relacionado también, y si bien, no podía evitar que él resultara relacionado, haría todo lo posible por no afectar a más personas a su alrededor.

\- Ella murió, murió en el ataque de William, él la mató…

Él soltó una maldición y el gemido apagado de la joven presa se escuchó detrás de él.

\- Y ¿qué hacía tu amante allí?, ¿él qué tiene que ver en eso?

\- Nada. –tragó saliva mientras su agarre era más severo.

La joven despertó sintiendo el ardor en la herida en su mano, y gritó, Winter vio a lo lejos como se movía agitadamente intentando apartarse del hombre quien la sostenía entre sus brazos. La joven estaba aterrorizada con un uniforme de mesera de algún restaurante elegante de las calles de París, pataleaba y decía cosas en francés, el hombre bajó sus pies y la sujetó del cuello y cintura poniéndola de frente hacia ellos, Alexander la zarandeó fuertemente atajándola del cuello.

\- Dime, ¿qué diablos hacía Andrew Biersack allí?, ¡dímelo Winter!

\- Ya te lo dije, él no tuvo que ver con el vampiro.

Maldijo y con rabia la empujó hacia donde estaba su secuaz deteniendo a la mesera quien gritaba desesperadamente como un animal herido y asustado, Winter cayó de rodillas frente a ellos y a las pequeñas manchas oscuras de sangre, de inmediato su boca se llenó de saliva con tan solo pensar en sentir la delicia de la sangre de esa mujer en su lengua, estaba a punto de tocar la sangre fresca sobre el piso cuando Alexander la tomó del cabello levantando su cara hacia la joven víctima que pedía que la liberaran.

\- Tienes que hablar Winter –gruñó apretando fuertemente sus cabellos entre su mano tirando de ellos a lo que ella puso las manos sobre la suya intentando aminorar la tensión—, ¿qué no deseas abrir su vena y beber de ella?, sé que te encantaría, tan solo siente su aroma, no cabe duda de que esta señorita es deliciosa… ¿no lo crees?

El hombre la sujetó y estiró su muñeca herida hacia Winter, ella se tensó de inmediato intentando ponerse de pie pero Alexander se lo impidió sujetándola manteniéndola en completa sumisión ante ellos.

\- Tan solo huélela –le dijo empujando su rostro hacia la palma de la mano de la chica quien temblaba y sollozaba sin entender lo que sucedía—. Tan solo dime Winter, y lograrás asegurar tu sustento y podrás alargar más tiempo la vida de tu amante.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, los lloriqueos de la muchacha y el palpitar rápido de su sistema, hacían más tortuosa su situación, ella comenzó a llorar también, sintiéndose impotente y sin salida, Alexander la sujetaba y sacudía como una muñeca sin fuerzas, ella necesitaba recuperarse, necesitaba con toda sus ansias el nutrirse, el beber de esa mujer.

\- Te lo repetiré Winter… y espero que esta vez respondas –Alexander sacó el teléfono móvil con una mano y con la otra sujetaba fuertemente sus cabellos, inclinándose y acercándose a su rostro—, por el bien de Andrew y tuyo… ¿Qué relación tenía él con la desaparición de William?

Sus lágrimas marcaron un camino por su mejilla hasta caer al piso, Alexander esperaba mientras ella sentía su cuerpo detrás manteniéndola allí, provocando su desesperación y desconsuelo, cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente hasta que por fin hablo:

\- Él lo acabó… —un sobresalto nubló el rostro de Alexander y antes de que éste pudiera hablar, ella continuó en palabras rápidas y exasperadas—; cuando aún era mortal. Andrew… Andrew es… es la reencarnación de la hechicera que despertó a William, así que su sangre sirvió para que la daga surtiera efecto contra el vampiro y desbaratara esa cadena de energía maligna en él. Peleó contra William para salvar a sus amigos y le clavó la daga manchada con su propia sangre. El vampiro desapareció, ya que… ya que –sus lágrimas salían abofeteándola como la peor traidora—, su maldición fue rota por el espíritu de quien lo revivió alguna vez.

\- Por eso los atentados contra los tipos de su agrupación, por eso a él nunca le sucedió nada…

\- Porque el vampiro lo quería para sus propios motivos, quería…quería que el espíritu de esa hechicera lo dominara y…y así poder ampliar sus metas.

\- Maldito sea… —soltó con ardor arrojándola de cara hacia el piso violentamente—. ¡Mil veces maldito!

Se apartó de ella encaminándose a la puerta, sus hombres lo miraron mientras Winter se sostenía sobre sus manos y sentía el terrible peso de la traición y culpa.

\- ¿Qué hay de la mujer mortal señor? –dijo uno de ellos antes de que él saliera de la habitación.

\- Déjensela –dijo con desdén sin mirar hacia atrás—, después de todo tiene que alimentarse.

Unas luces se apagaron dentro de una de las grandes habitaciones de la mansión, las enormes rejas con cámaras y electricidad para evitar curiosos se levantaban ante él de manera imponente dejando ver al fondo la enorme casona de diseño clásico con un aura de peligro y sofisticación, algunos hombres pasaban por la puerta principal, los mismos vestidos de negro que había visto la otra vez. En la habitación más alta de todas, la luz brillaba, y parpadeó unas veces de manera extraña, los muros se levantaban de manera delicada dándole un buen decorado a aquel lugar pero a la vez dándole por si mismo un aspecto de cautela y reserva para quien lo viera y pretendiera entrar, cualquiera que se detuviera a admirar ese enorme pedazo de terreno, podría jurar que es una típica casa de algún millonario excéntrico común y corriente.

Pero él sabía que no era así.

Andrew se encontraba entre unos arbustos a unos metros del enorme enrejado que protegía el gran jardín lleno de fuentes, esculturas y árboles pertenecientes a la mansión, había sido demasiado cauteloso con esos hombres, se percató del cambio y de la trampa que intentaron ponerle, los siguió después de manera distante intentando no ser percibido, al llegar a los alrededores, bajó de la moto al notar su disminución de velocidad, y les siguió a pie escondiéndose entre ese camino bordeado de árboles y arbustos siendo éste una de las partes pocos visitadas de París, alejada a kilómetros de la gran urbe que conocía hasta esos momentos, se había quedado allí vigilando si hallaba algún indicio de oportunidad para entrar, había llamado a Ashley a que le alcanzara, pero debido a la complicación de su ubicación casi secreta y a que él casi no conocía la ciudad, Purdy estaba tardando más de lo que él esperaba.

Se dejó caer sobre el piso dándole la espalda a la enorme construcción, pensó si era o no buena idea intentar penetrar de una vez esa mansión; apartó los mechones de cabello que le colgaban hasta la altura del mentón, y disipó las ideas suicidas de entrar, miró sobre su hombro apartando las ramas rebeldes y observó otro tanto más, al no hallar nada más se puso de pie y sigilosamente se fue de allí regresando por sus pasos hacia la motocicleta.

* * *

Winter caminaba de un lado a otro sintiéndose agobiada y estresada por las tantas cosas que le había dicho a Alexander la noche pasada, temía tanto por Andrew que ahora, en esos mismos momentos estaba lamentándose el haber sido tan débil como para ceder ante su táctica. La puerta se abrió y Alexander entró vistiendo una de sus galas más espléndidas, una camisa blanca, terriblemente impecable, sin corbata y unos pantalones de diseñador hechos a su medida, sobre estos, una gabardina oscura, larga hasta la altura de los tobillos dándole el aspecto de líder, aunado a su sonrisa mordaz y altiva y su mirada severa lo hacían ver como un ser despiadado y frío.

Era verdad, Alexander no era tan mal parecido, siempre él había gozado de esa personalidad fina y elegante que embriagan a una mujer, y más aún su voz que entre ratos era suave y romántica, pero a pesar de ello, cuando era necesario ésta se tornaba firme y autoritaria para poder dirigir a un ejército completo. Su mirada podría desarmar a cualquiera e incluso su sonrisa conquistadora eran elementos muy letales en ese hombre que si quisiera, con su elegancia y poder, podría tener a todas las mujeres que quisiera.

Sin embargo él estaba obsesionado por una, una que siempre acaparó su mente, ya sea de alguna manera u otra.

Llevó un vestido colgando de una percha envuelto en una bolsa protectora de plástico y lo arrojó sobre la cama.

\- Vístete, esta noche tendremos fiesta y quiero que vayas conmigo. –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Winter miró el vestido color violeta y le dedicó una mirada interrogativa y adusta.

\- ¿Una fiesta dices?

\- Exacto, y quiero que hoy te arregles y vistas como lo que eres: una reina –gesticuló apuntando el vestido de telas finas—. En unos momentos más vendrán para engalanar tu cabello, traerte los zapatos y maquillarte, Quiero que esta noche, brilles y seas el centro de atención de todos los presentes.

Acarició su mejilla y Winter continuaba mirándolo con reserva, era tan extraña su actitud, la noche anterior estaba maldiciendo y amenazando, y ahora, ahora estaba llevándola a una fiesta.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- ¿Cuál es el motivo de esa fiesta? –indagó sin apartarse de él.

\- Ya lo verás cariño, todo a su tiempo. Por el momento solo vístete ¿quieres? –intentó darle un beso pero ella retrocedió—. Esta noche te enterarás de muchas cosas, reina mía.

Sonrió y se retiró de allí a paso elegante y seguro, Winter observó la prenda y consideró la idea de intentar escapar aprovechando la oportunidad de esa celebración, sin más abrió el plástico protector y prosiguió a sacar el vestido.

Tal vez por el momento sea bueno seguirle el juego y ver hasta dónde podría llegar.


	9. Chapter 9

Se puso los zapatos de tacón alto adornado de diamantes que resaltaban lo costoso y elegante de su indumentaria, las mujeres mortales que le ayudaron de inmediato fueron retiradas a cobrar la importante cantidad de dinero que les otorgaron por aquel servicio preferencial, le arreglaron el cabello en un recogido que acentuaba la belleza de su rostro completamente despejado de las ondas rubias de oro que la caracterizaban, el vestido le había quedado a la perfección, apegándose a su figura, largo, elegante, con un corte en el costado que dejaba asomar su pierna derecha al caminar y presumía la piel sedosa de su espalda en el escote, sirviendo así como medio para encantar a cualquiera que la mirara en esos momentos.

Para cuando los guardaespaldas fueron por ella y la escoltaron hacia Alexander, ya eran pasadas de la media noche, Winter se detuvo a observar la inmensidad de ese lugar en el que ahora habitaba, pareciendo un terrible laberinto lleno de pasillos, puertas y de seguro entradas secretas, Alexander la esperaba en la puerta principal, junto con los demás hombres con apariencias de asesinos peligrosos a su lado.

\- _Exquisité, exquisité_ –repitió sonriendo ampliamente tomando su mano para ayudarla a bajar el último escalón—, eres una verdadera maravilla de mujer –aduló besando su mano.

\- De cualquiera lo creería, pero viniendo de ti me parece algo dudoso.

Apartó su mano y mostró los dientes en una sonrisa mordaz, Alexander bufó mientras las pesadas puertas se abrían lentamente.

\- Esta noche tendrás que fingir ser la mujer más feliz de todas –agarró fuertemente su antebrazo acercándola a él—, si no, verás lo que te pasará después.

* * *

Andrew y Ashley estaban por los alrededores de la mansión, esta vez ambos estaban dentro del auto observando a lo lejos el terreno que se levantaba en un camino casi irreconocible serpenteado por árboles y arbustos, pensaban vigilar por esa noche, aunque muy en sus adentros Andrew rogaba por que se diera la oportunidad de poder infiltrarse a ese lugar.

Ashley negó con la cabeza mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver más al fondo.

\- No es de sorprenderse que un vampiro multimillonario desee vivir en un lugar abandonado por dios en la ciudad. Solo que… es algo extraño que todo esto esté preparado, es como si él ya lo hubiera planeado desde antes de traer a Winter. –comentó mirando a su compañero que estaba en el asiento de al lado

\- Te dije que nos venía vigilando, no sé desde cuando había mandado a sus hombres a observar a Winter, pero estaba cerca desde antes. Ese hijo de puta tenía bien en claro lo que quería hacer –Andrew observaba con mirada seria y enfurecida—. Solo espero que ella se encuentre bien.

\- Ella no estará bien mientras esté allí. Tenemos que buscar la manera de entrar. Intentar burlar tantas cámaras de vigilancia, tantos estúpidos sistemas de seguridad…

Los comentarios de Ashley fueron interrumpidos por el repentino movimiento dentro de la mansión, las enormes rejas se abrieron automáticamente mientras una larga limusina negra se ponía en movimiento y alumbraba con sus luces hacia la salida, varios autos más se enfilaron delante y atrás del vehículo, Ashley retrocedió el convertible y Andrew levantó la cabeza fijando la mirada en esa cuadrilla de autos costosos que se enfilaban hacia ellos.

\- Espera –le dijo a Purdy tocando su mano en el volante—, tenemos que ver si Winter está allí…

\- No seas idiota –recriminó haciendo un movimiento rápido con el auto enfilándose hacia el sendero pedregoso que conducía a la carretera de vuelta a la ciudad—, si nos ven no viviremos para contarlo. ¿Qué no ves cuantos son?

Los autos delanteros aceleraron más al percatarse de las luces del convertible de Purdy, un fuerte rechinido de llantas se escuchó y el auto saltó en un pequeño desnivel en la tierra, dos autos negros venían detrás de ellos, mientras Andrew asomaba el rostro tratando de reconocer algo familiar dentro de la limusina que parecía alejarse cada vez más de él.

* * *

Winter se estremeció al escuchar en el radio transmisor de la limusina las sospechas sobre el auto desconocido estacionado entre la maleza, Alexander ordenó a que les persiguieran hasta ver quiénes eran –aunque ambos bien sabían de quien se trataba—¸ y después, cerciorarse de que no volvieran a rondar por allí. Winter intentó abrir la puerta y salir, pero ésta estaba con seguro, miraba desde su lugar cómo el auto se alejaba en una corrida veloz siendo perseguido por otros dos autos que casi le alcanzaban. Justo antes de dar la vuelta y perderse entre la oscuridad, alguien asomó el rostro por la ventanilla mirando fijamente hacia la limusina que se había quedado atrás de aquella persecución.

Tocó su pecho sintiendo el sobresalto del peligro y preocupación que le embargó al mirar cómo se alejaba y perdía de su vista.

«Era él».

Alexander la jaló hacia el respaldo del asiento y Winter lo empujó deshaciéndose de la opresión posesiva de su mano, él volvió a sujetarla acercándola a su cuerpo y la sujetó del cuello, provocando que con el forcejeo rompiera el collar de perlas que momentos antes se había puesto para acompañar el conjunto color violeta.

\- Eres mía Winter, sólo mía –gruñó a su oído mientras la apretaba cerca de él.

\- Estás enfermo –ella soltó poniendo sus pequeñas manos alrededor de las suyas—, no puedes reclamar algo que nunca fue tuyo…

\- Claro que fuiste mía, y lo seguirás siendo hasta que yo lo decida. Eres de mi propiedad, mía nada más –le dijo aprisionándola más contra él mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cabello—. Y quien se atreve a tocar algo mío, lo paga con la muerte…

\- No me vengas con esas palabrerías del siglo dieciséis –ella intentaba moverse pero él la aprisionaba cada vez con más fuerza—, los tiempos han cambiado idiota, ahora nadie le pertenece a nadie.

\- ¡Tú me perteneces! –gritó volteando su rostro hacia él—. Y no lo digo por haberte comprado a esa asquerosa proxeneta en la taberna en donde bien habrías pasado el resto de tus días, sino a que yo te hice Winter, gracias a mí eres lo que eres hoy, gracias a mí viviste para poder enterarte de la muerte de ese maldito que acabó con los tuyos; gracias a mí saliste de esa maldita vida que no te iba a llevar a nada.

\- ¡Ah!, ¿entonces pretendes cobrarte el hecho de haberme sacado de allí? Pues déjame decirte algo Alexander: tú no vas a tenerme bajo tu poder como todos tus objetos de arte.

\- Tendrás que aprender a vivir de esta manera –dejó de apretarle el cuello y acaricio levemente su mejilla—, o tu amante podrá pagar las consecuencias…

\- ¿Crees que Andrew se dejará atrapar? –dijo confiada—, se nota que no sabes nada sobre él. Te aseguro que no podrás alcanzarle, ni ahora, ni nunca; él no se dejará tocar, antes, te matará a ti.

Él sonrió incrédulo ante sus palabras, pasó el brazo por sobre sus hombros de esa misma manera posesiva de hace rato, mientras continuaba con el gesto burlesco en su rostro.

\- Ese idiota no sabrá ni quien lo mató. Winter, ya deja de confiar tanto en él. Mejor, comienza a hacerte a la idea de un futuro conmigo, con nuestro gran imperio, en donde no habrá lugar para tu amante ni para nadie más.

\- Eso jamás, porque sé que tarde o temprano, él buscará la manera de llegar hasta ti y acabarte como el maldito perro infeliz que eres.

\- ¡Que divertida eres Winter! –dijo alejando sus manos de ella—. Por lo que veo no podré convencerte de cuan inútil es tu amante, más bien, tu ex amante. Así que, no me quedará más que cambiar de estrategia contigo y tal vez con él también.

Una corriente de helada reserva se extendió por el cuerpo de Winter al escuchar sus palabras, Alexander se notaba tranquilo y seguro de aquello que estaba a punto de soltar.

\- Si tú, o Andrew no ceden a mis exigencias –él hurgó dentro de las bolsas de la gabardina y sacó una fotografía—, tendré que ir a darle una cordial visita a tu amiguita Katherine y a su tierno hijo…

Sostenía entre sus dedos la fotografía arrugada y maltratada de Andrew cargando a un recién nacido y a una mujer pelirroja sentada a su lado en el sillón mientras apoyaba la mano sobre su hombro de manera familiar, se notaban increíblemente felices en aquella fotografía iluminada por la luz natural del sol y de la propia felicidad que le habían contagiado por aquella gran noticia. Winter recordó aquel momento cuando él aún era mortal y la separación de la agrupación había sido recientemente anunciada, sabía que a raíz de los descubrimientos de su vida pasada, entre él y Katherine se había establecido una conexión fraternal casi tan fuerte como si fuesen verdaderos hermanos de sangre. Winter observaba la fotografía sintiéndose automáticamente culpable del presunto peligro que les asediaba, ella no quería ser la causante de que él perdiera de nuevo a su familia, a la familia que había encontrado –por simple giro del destino— en Katherine y los suyos. Alexander miró la fotografía muy interesado al notar la palidez en el rostro de la rubia.

\- Hubiera sido un buen padre, ¿no lo crees? –dijo observando el rostro de inquietud de Winter—. Lástima que tomó una muy mala decisión al entrar a nuestro mundo.

\- ¿Dónde obtuviste esto? –ella lo miró fijamente, esta vez de manera alarmada.

Él volvió a guardarse la fotografía y bajó el cristal de la ventanilla observando las luces de la ciudad de París.

\- Cuando te trajimos, dejaste tus maletas, mandé a buscarlas, y entre ellas estaba la fotografía, un simple vistazo a las llamadas realizadas desde la línea del hotel y me arrojó un número telefónico, una dirección, unos nombres…

\- Eres un maldito bastardo –ella gruñó mirándolo con profundo enojo—. Ellos no tienen nada que ver.

\- Claro que si mi hermosa Winter, todo lo que esté relacionado con ese infeliz tiene qué ver con nosotros. Si el tener en la mira a esta hermosa familia me asegura poder tenerte a mi lado sin peligro de que ese idiota se acerque, tendré que hacerlo –sonrió hacia ella y volvió la mirada hacia el exterior—. No hagas nada que pueda provocarle dolor a tu amado, porque a partir de ahora cada muestra de rebeldía de tu parte, podrá causarle cierto daño a tu querido… Andrew.

Le lanzó una mirada punzante y Winter rugió en sus adentros observándolo con esa personalidad tranquila y segura ante todo lo que estaba diciendo, se sintió desesperada y contuvo las lágrimas mirando hacia otra parte, ahora más que nunca estaba atada a ese hombre, no solo por el bien de Andrew, sino también por el de todos los demás.

* * *

\- ¡Perdidos! –Ashley celebró levantando los brazos hacia el cielo—, ahora busquemos de nuevo la maldita limusina.

\- ¿Tú crees que ella esté dentro? –Andrew se notaba dudoso y preocupado.

\- No perdemos nada en volver a provocarles –lo miró lanzando un largo suspiro—. ¿Regresamos al campo de batalla con esos imbéciles?

\- Claro –él asintió de inmediato—, tenemos que ver hacia donde se dirigen.

El auto estaba avanzando por el parque de la _Rue Blomet_ cuando un disparo se escuchó desinflando una de las llantas y el auto se salió de control, chocaron contra una fila de bicicletas de los visitantes franceses que deambulaban por el parque, una mujer gritó al tiempo que otro disparo se escuchó y el tráfico continuo esta vez más rápido al notar el peligro de ese momento.

Ashley intentó acelerar pero uno de ellos se les había adelantado poniéndose frente al auto, lanzó un disparo el auto rompiendo el vidrio al tiempo en que ellos bajaban las cabezas para no ser agujereados por esa serie de disparos a poco más de tres metros.

En cuestión de segundos estaban rodeados de aproximadamente cinco hombres de negro, el auto ya no reaccionó detectando una fuga de gasolina, Ashley le indicó que salieran, quieran o no tendrían que ver la manera de escapar o estallarían en el propio auto con otro disparo más.

Empujó la puerta al tiempo que uno de los hombretones se acercó lanzándolo a unos cuantos metros lejos, Andrew salió con la hoz en la mano esquivando de inmediato el golpe de uno de ellos.

Y allí lo vio, el hombre alto de cabeza rapada y rasgos duros le apuntaba con una pistola justo a la cabeza, amenazándole implícitamente que al próximo movimiento suyo, lo llenaría de balas, retrocedió unos pasos más y al sentir la próxima presencia de uno de ellos se movió anticipando los movimientos de su enemigo, esquivándolo y saltando al otro lado del auto donde se encontraba Ashley, dejando que el vampiro desesperado recibiera los disparos del otro quien lo miró con cólera.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Winter?! –gritó mientras el hombre daba ligeros pasos dando la vuelta al auto que les separaba.

Las personas dentro de los departamentos enfrente de la acera se asomaban asustadas mirando ese enfrentamiento que pronto terminaría con algún muerto.

\- Ella está con el señor disfrutando una hermosa velada y tú no se lo vas a arruinar.

\- ¡Andy cuidado!

El grito de Ashley se escuchó y él sintió el terrible puñetazo de uno de ellos, él respondió con un rápido movimiento de la cuchilla que le había quitado al vampiro la noche anterior, el cuerpo cayó de rodillas y Andrew se percató de la profunda cortada en el abdomen que le había provocado mientras él sintió el calor punzante en el brazo.

Le habían disparado.

\- ¡Aléjense de él! –ordenó el cabeza rapada a pocos metros de distancia de Andrew.

Otro grito más, y una patada le hizo deshacerse de la pistola, Purdy saltó sobre él como un animal enfurecido comenzando un terrible intercambio de golpes que él ahora viendo como espectador no se pensaba capaz de hacer.

Segundos bastaron como para que todo aquello se volviera una carnicería completa, él se metió a evitar que los demás vampiros apartaran a Purdy del hombre alto y grande que había visto desde el principio de todo.

Apartaron a Purdy y ahora él luchaba contra tres mientras el cabeza rapada retrocedía hacia el auto donde ellos les venían siguiendo, un rápido vistazo y Andrew descuido su batalla siendo ahora él quien recibiera los golpes y fuera despojado del arma. El vampiro levantó el brazo con el arma, listo ya para cortarle, cuando una figura que pasó meramente inadvertida entre todos se movió sobre el enorme vampiro torciendo su brazo hacia atrás provocando que al moverlo, él se cortara la cintura con el doble filo encorvado en forma de C de la hoz.

De inmediato el otro le atacó mientras Andrew se puso de pie, el menudo hombre de aproximadamente 1.70 esquivó sus ataques utilizando la capota del auto para saltar hacia atrás y girar por los aires cayendo sobre los hombros del vampiro retorciéndole el cuello.

Andrew tomó la cuchilla y otra se movió cerca de su cara rasgando su mejilla, buscó de quien provenía el ataque y se fue contra él, ahora notaba la situación un poco más equilibrada por aquel hombre que milagrosamente había aparecido acabando con dos vampiros en un par de segundos. Ashley fue lanzado hacia la acera de enfrente golpeando el concreto de la pared que formaba parte de los departamentos que se levantaban a varios metros de altura en ese lugar.

Aprovechando lo sucedido el hombre misterioso se lanzó sobre Andy rodando sobre el asfalto cerca de Purdy a unos pocos metros del auto, justo cuando los vampiros saltarían para contra atacarles él levantó una pistola y en un parpadeo disparó hacia el auto varias veces seguidas haciéndolo explotar.

Todo esto en cuestión de segundos que bien el ojo humano jamás podría registrar.

La terrible explosión arrasó con algunos árboles, bicicletas y bardas propiedad del parque, así como también rompiendo algunas ventanas del edificio de enfrente, lanzando llamaradas de fuego que casi les alcanzó, el calor y algunos pedazos de metal volaron golpeándose contra ellos quienes se cubrieron con los brazos ante aquella lluvia cacharros del auto.

Andrew miró a su alrededor buscando huellas del auto en donde habían llegado los secuaces de Alexander, pero éste ya no se hallaba, volvió la mirada hacia el hombre que les había ayudado, éste ya se encontraba poniéndose de pie con la pistola aun en la mano.

\- Deben de retirarse antes de que lleguen los policías, ellos son verdaderamente molestosos –dijo bajando la mirada hacia Andrew después de haber guardado la pistola en la funda color marrón que colgaba del costado de su pecho.

\- Gracias –dijo él aun sobre el piso—. Te debemos la vida.

\- No tienes que agradecer –hizo un gesto con la cabeza—, esos tipos son muy peligrosos y estando en montón contra ustedes, era una masacre segura.

El hombre con rasgos asiáticos sonrió pero aquella sonrisa no le duró mucho cuando Purdy se hubo levantado del piso.

\- Tú… –su rostro cambió hacia uno de completa aversión.

Ashley bufó y maldijo en voz baja.

\- Sí, el mismo; y eso que acabas de estallar fue mi auto –gruñó mientras Andrew se ponía de pie.

El ambiente se llenó de tensión en cuestión de segundos, mientras las sirenas de la policía se escucharon a un par de manzanas lejos de allí.

\- Oigan, esperen un momento –intervino—, ¿ustedes…?

Andrew no termino de hablar cuando el joven asiático continuó.

\- Oh, pues me parece muy bien, entonces me alegro de haberlo destruido.

Se volteó y comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos, Andrew compartió una mirada entre ellos y sin más, fue detrás de él.

\- Oye, espera –corrió detrás de él—, tú conoces muy bien a esos hombres, ¿verdad?

Él se detuvo y Ashley soltó un juramento detrás de Andrew.

\- Larguémonos de aquí –dijo mirando a un par de personas que se acercaban a husmear—. Pierdes tu tiempo, este tipo no te dirá nada.

\- Sí, los conozco –respondió volteando a verlo ligeramente mientras continuaba su andar—, y de lo que sé, ustedes no deberían estar provocándolos, ni a ellos, ni a su jefe.

Comenzó a andar más ligeramente, Andrew le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Ashley, mientras seguía al joven asiático. Ashley, algo malhumorado, comenzó a avanzar detrás de ellos a una distancia considerable.

\- Necesito que me hables sobre ellos –dijo casi corriendo hacia él—, su jefe… él, se metió conmigo y ahora sus hombres quieren matarnos.

\- No te asombres. Él quiere matar a todos los vampiros. –dijo el joven de cabellos castaños y alborotados mientras continuaba caminando y daba vuelta por una esquina

\- Esto es enserio, él secuestró a alguien muy querido para mí y… ahora, debo buscar la manera de recuperarla antes de que sea tarde… Si tan solo me pudieras ayudar, un poco. Por favor –dijo a paso ligero siguiéndolo—, lo necesito.

\- No debes de estar perdiendo tu tiempo con eso, la policía bordeará toda la zona si no salimos pronto de aquí. No te convendría que los mortales te capturaran como un delincuente. –dijo como ignorando las palabras del pelinegro quien iba insistentemente a un lado de él.

\- Por favor –pidió caminando a la par de aquel joven de ropas casuales, algo ennegrecidas por la explosión de segundos atrás—, necesito saber de ellos. Estoy desesperado, no sé qué más hacer contra Alexander Delorme —lo tocó del brazo haciéndolo detener para que lo mirara—. Por favor.

Unos segundos de silencio marcaron la dubitativa decisión del joven asiático quien después de unos segundos asintió, meneó la mano indicándoles a donde ir y avanzaron a paso rápido alejándose más de aquella manzana. Avanzaron entre callejones y calles que jamás había conocido, perdiéndose en la completa urbe mística de París.

* * *

Los cuerpos se confundían entre mortales y vampiros, bailaban y revoloteaban por la enorme sala semi-oscura llena de luces de intermitentes y una profunda tensión que abarcaba más allá de lo sexual entre todos ellos.

Sólo ellos habían ido de gala en esa celebración, apoyó las manos en los bordes del palco situado sobre las cabezas que se agitaban al compás de la música de DJ de manera frenética y acelerada.

Notaba algo extraño en los jóvenes humanos aparecidos allí. Parecía intuir lo que estaba por venir.

\- Mi querida reina –Alexander apareció detrás de ella asomándose desde el palco observando los cuerpos revueltos y enardecidos—, ¿te gusta lo que ves?

\- Aun no comprendo el motivo de esta absurda celebración –ella respondió sin quitar la mirada a la masa eufórica debajo de ellos.

\- Eso es algo sencillo mi bella dama –acarició la piel de su hombro mientras la observaba de manera cortés—. Esto es parte de lo que será próximamente nuestro reino.

Ella bufó y volteó a mirarlo con una gran carga de incredulidad.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- A que pronto lograré ser dueño de los grandes ostentados económicos, poco a poco iré haciéndome de las más grandes empresas del país, iré creciendo Winter –acaricio su mejilla en un gesto disfrazado de ternura—; iré apoderándome del eje de cada ciudad, de cada país, de cada rincón del planeta… Seremos líderes, y estableceré una sola raza que pueda regir en el mundo, una raza superior, que pueda dominarlo todo, incluso la débil mente mortal, haciendo que estos estúpidos que ves aquí como carnadas, estén a nuestro servicio meramente como simples productores de alimento, nuestro alimento amor mío.

\- Dices que ¿piensas tener a los mortales como esclavos? –ella apartó su mano y lo miró reprendiente.

\- Así es hermosa. Por otra parte, ¿de qué nos sirven los vampiros inútiles?, solo abarcan un espacio que deberían pertenecernos a nosotros. Los más poderosos son los que deben permanecer, de disfrutar plenamente de sus anfitriones de sangre.

Lanzó una mirada hacia la multitud, Winter lo miraba fijamente con espanto al digerir cada una de sus palabras, él añadió:

\- Los mortales solo deben de vivir para nutrirnos. Y los vampiros solo deben vivir cuando me son útiles. El poder estará en nosotros Winter, el poder ya está explicito en nuestras manos. Ya no necesitamos convertir o transformar a alguien más –la miró tomándola de las manos—, nuestro ejército será de unos cuantos afortunados quienes disfrutaran de la dicha de poder dominar a una raza entera. Winter, yo lo dominaré todo, incluso hasta nuestra propia estirpe, seremos considerados como dioses, gobernadores máximos entre ambos lados de la moneda.

\- Piensas tomar la misma iniciativa de William –soltó en un grito encrespado—, matar a los demás que son como tú, para así ser el único, sólo que a diferencia de él, tú solo buscas regir por medio del miedo a una sociedad más débil que tú creyéndote un líder, un maldito líder que solo es capaz de pelear junto a su ejército de idiotas vestidos de negro, un maldito líder que sólo piensa en si mismo y en el dolor que puede causar a los demás.

\- Vaya, sigues siendo demasiado inteligente –sonrió satisfecho—. Al principio odié el hecho de ser cazado por uno como nosotros, pero a la larga, comencé a entenderlo…

\- Eso fue cuando te enteraste que él estaba muerto –ella a completó sus palabras de manera punzante y retadora—. Cuando supiste que ya no tenías porqué esconderte y que tampoco tendrías competencia a la hora de poder cumplir tus caprichos, no solo en tus negocios, si no con la gente misma.

\- Las cosas no son como tú las estás diciendo –rebatió ante sus palabras de manera tranquila y calma—, Winter, entiéndelo, exterminando a los demás podremos asegurar nuestro imperio, nadie más podrá ser como nosotros o nuestro ejército, seremos invencibles ante el ojo mortal.

Ella retrocedió unos pasos negando con la cabeza de manera perturbada.

\- ¡Eso no puede ser Alexander!, tú no puedes hacer esto. La sociedad en la que vivimos está bien, no tienes porque…

La sujetó de los brazos agitándola con desespero y algo de cólera.

\- ¡Tengo que controlarlos, tengo que dominarlos!, ¿qué no lo comprendes Winter?, te estoy ofreciendo la forma de vida que cualquiera quisiera, ya no tendrás que cazar o engañar a alguien para que sea tu anfitrión. Lo tendrás todo, a todos. Serás única, la única, podrás alimentarte cuando quieras, podrás hacer lo que quieras, nadie te impedirá nada, tú podrás ejercer sobre ellos todo lo que desees.

\- ¡No son objetos Alexander! –intentó apartarse-, no son objetos. Yo no quiero esto, no quiero toda esta masacre e irracionalidad que estás diciendo. No lo quiero. Por qué alguna vez –continuó moviéndose para apartarse—, alguna vez, aunque haya sido muy lejana, tú y yo fuimos como esas personas que tienes allí como carnadas, fuimos mortales Alexander, vivimos bajo la luz del sol, sentíamos el paso del tiempo, podíamos experimentar tantas cosas que ahora ya hemos olvidado.

\- ¿Y qué con eso?, ahora soy superior a todos ellos –se apuntó de manera arrogante con una sonrisa triunfadora—. Y tendrán que obedecerme… al menos, los que queden.

Miró a uno de sus hombres y éste le pasó un micrófono, él lo tomó empujando a Winter hacia atrás, sonrió y emitió un sonido con la garganta haciendo callar la música, las ventanas acristaladas del enorme lugar circular comenzaron a cerrarse con persianas de metal, al igual que las propias puertas de acceso, allí Winter notó el estado de completa ausencia de los hombres y mujeres mortales, que parecían estar bajo algún tipo de narcótico, miraba a Alexander con esperanzas de que diera marcha atrás a sus planes, pero éste continuó:

\- No me queda más que decirles, mis queridos y agradables invitados, que la hora de tomar sus aperitivos ha llegado... ¡Ahora!

Sus palabras no se esperaron oír, los vampiros enardecidos saltaron en contra de sus víctimas, éstas gritaron y corrieron, pero no pudieron escapar por mucho, al parecer todos allí dentro eran seres hambrientos, con una sed terriblemente estimulada, Winter miraba con horror como los mortales luchaban y eran desgarrados sin piedad por todos ellos, entre vampiros comunes y los hombres que escoltaban a Alexander –que sin duda eran los más feroces al tomar a sus víctimas-, volvieron aquella fiesta en una completa masacre en la cual Winter estaba siendo participe observando aterrada la sangre manchar cada rincón de aquel esplendido lugar, escuchando cada grito de auxilio y terror por parte de las víctimas que intentaban detener a su atacante. Winter miró hacia Alexander, de nuevo, alegre, altivo y satisfecho.

\- Mi bella dama –gritó entusiasta por sobre los ruidos escalofriantes de la multitud gesticulando con los brazos—, observa el inicio de nuestro reino.

* * *

Habían llegado a otro parque a varias manzanas lejos del accidente, ninguno de los tres había hablado durante el trayecto, hasta que el muchacho de camisa blanca y pantalones negros se detuvo entre el sendero de concreto bordeado de árboles y algunas bancas color verde que a esa hora de la noche parecían más oscuras de lo que eran en realidad, ninguno tomó asiento y él le dedicó una mirada seria a Andrew con sus ojos oscuros y luego a Ashley estrechando la mirada como si estuviera midiendo a un enemigo a punto de atacar.

\- Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? –comentó sin quitarle la mirada a Purdy quien se cruzó de brazos volteando hacia la carretera intentando ignorar las miradas del joven.

\- Todo lo que sepas –respondió Andrew notando la terrible agresividad contenida entre ellos.

\- Entonces tendré que decirte todo si no, no me dejarás ir ¿cierto?

\- Sí, algo así.

\- Bien, no me queda más remedio que hablar. Soy Kim –extendió la mano hacia él—, y… alguna vez trabajé para el malnacido de Delorme.

Andrew correspondió a su gesto y también se presentó, y reseñó brevemente el porqué de su interminable búsqueda sobre ese hombre, Kim le escuchó atentamente mientras de vez en vez las miradas punzantes y coléricas se dirigían hacia Ashley quien estaba a pocos metros de ellos.

\- Ahora todo me resulta un poco más claro –comentó él con seriedad—, supongo que Delorme se había estado preparando desde hace mucho para dar su golpe maestro, contando así con la presencia de tu chica en sus sucios propósitos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Andy cuestionó de inmediato.

El chico miró a su alrededor como si buscara a alguien entrometido que pudiera escuchar su plática, al no notar a nadie, continuó con su explicación:

\- Hace tres años, trabajé con él en un sistema de observación y circuitos electrónicos de última generación dentro de su residencia y alrededores. La instalación de todos sus aparatos electrónicos fueron instalados por mí, además de que la patente de las cámaras solares, instaladas dentro de su mansión, debió de ser mía, solo que ese maldito hijo de perra robó la idea y mandó a asesinarme para así poder reclamar las regalías que todo eso implicaba.

\- ¿Cámaras solares?

\- Me obligó a idear una manera algo bizarra de tortura –se encogió de hombros—, en ese momento no supe ni para qué era, sin embargo, terminé por crearle su cuarto electrónico de tortura. Este consiste en una habitación rodeada de metal puro como paredes, una mesa de acero para poder someter a la víctima inmovilizándola de manos y pies, las ventanas están colocadas estratégicamente para poder proyectar casi al cien por ciento los rayos del sol, estas se abren por medio de comandos de voz, al abrirse iluminan toda la habitación, dando como centro en la mesa situada para recibir de lleno los rayos del sol. Como ya te imaginarás –dijo observando el rostro intrigado del pelinegro—, pasados algunos minutos, la habitación comienza a calentarse proyectando la temperatura por medio de la gran cantidad de metal y acero provocando así severas quemaduras y la muerte inminente para cualquier vampiro expuesto.

\- Solo una mente enferma peor que la de Delorme podría haber creado algo así para sus iguales –mencionó Purdy observando a Kim con cierto tinte de provocación.

\- En esos momentos era un simple ingeniero al que sólo le importaba ganar dinero. –respondió de la misma manera en que Purdy le había hablado.

\- Entonces ¿todos los sistemas de seguridad fueron instalados por ti? –Andy preguntó.

\- Así es, la única manera de acceder es por medio de detección ocular o por timbre de voz. Las cámaras están elaboradas para que puedan detectar no solo la voz, sino que también pueden moverse de acuerdo al movimiento del objeto grabado, guiándose por los sensores de temperatura de un cuerpo…

\- Maldito nerd informático –Ashley apuntó de manera grosera—, nos jodiste a todos.

Los ojos rasgados y oscuros de su receptor lo miraron de manera fulminante ante su comentario.

\- Calma a este idiota antes de que lo mate –gruñó hacia Andrew con las cejas fruncidas debido a la incomodidad que le provocaba ese hombre.

\- ¿Matarme?, ¿a mí? –Ashley burló de manera irónica—, eso quisiera verlo.

\- Oigan, ya –Andrew interrumpió—, no hagamos las cosas más complicadas Ashley –lo miró fijamente—, por favor –lanzó un largo suspiro reanudando su entrevista—. ¿Para qué quiere Alexander tantas cosas como esas?

\- Eso es algo fácil de explicar –Kim respondió de inmediato—, él tiene la loca idea de dominar el mundo, acabar con la mayor cantidad de vampiros y poder establecer un ejército con los que queden y acepten su "mandato" sobre todos los seres mortales y no mortales.

Andrew soltó una maldición y Kim continuó:

\- Él quiere imponerse, y a todos los vampiros que intenten desafiarle los matará como a moscas, justo como debe de estar haciendo en estos momentos. –alargó su brazo a la altura de su pecho mirando el reloj de plata en su muñeca.

Ashley y Andrew compartieron una mirada cómplice, de seguro se dirigía a ejecutar sus oscuros planes cuando lo vieron salir con todos sus escoltas horas antes. Winter estaría presente ante aquel espectáculo, si es que a ella no la incluían entre la serie de matanzas también.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está haciendo eso? –preguntó con el sobresalto en la mirada.

Kim meditó unos instantes hasta que habló:

\- No muy lejos de aquí, en un distrito a las afueras de París. Él supuestamente está ofreciendo una fiesta, llena de vampiros y seres mortales para su propio banquete personal. De hecho iba hacia allá cuando les encontré con el pequeño altercado.

\- ¿Podrías llevarnos hacia allá? –Andrew habló de inmediato.

\- Es demasiado peligroso, el que entre a esos lugares, es poco probable que salga vivo. –alertó con gravedad.

\- Eso no importa. Tenemos que ir –miró a Purdy quien asintió comprendiendo los pensamientos de su amigo—. Kim, por favor, llévanos hasta allá.

\- Estarías idiota por querer ir hacia allá sin algún tipo de arma más que eso –apuntó la cuchilla sobre su mano—. Pero bueno, debo admitir que eres valiente –elogió el joven después de unos segundos con una leve sonrisa en el rostro encaminándose hacia la puerta principal del parque—. Vamos entonces –indicó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Se separaron de Ashley para ir por la motocicleta, que estaba guardada en un garaje, a unas cuantas manzanas de allí, mientras que Purdy se alejaba y tomaba un auto "prestado" de entre los que se encontraban en el estacionamiento del parque.

Su noche apenas estaba comenzando.


	10. Chapter 10

El festín sangriento continuaba y Winter no podía mirar más, salió de palco hacia el pasillo que conectaba al piso de abajo cuando se topó con Alexander quien caminaba hacia uno de sus hombres con la piel ennegrecida y las ropas quemadas hechas girones, logró escucharlos claramente mientras se aproximaba desde atrás.

\- No pudimos capturarles señor –dijo agitado mientras Alexander se detenía frente a él.

\- ¿Cómo que no pudieron, inútil? –reprendió—, se supone que para eso fuiste, para asegurarme su captura.

\- Lo que pasa es que ellos están aliados con… Natsumi –dijo con gravedad—, de hecho él fue quien apareció para poder ayudarles a matar a nuestros hombres. Hicieron estallar un auto y sólo yo pude huir.

\- Espera –detuvo el fluido de las palabras del cabeza rapada—, ¿hablas de Kim Natsumi, el ingeniero? –dijo asomando una sonrisa maliciosa por su rostro

El hombre asintió y Alexander aún se notaba sorprendido.

\- Pero él debe estar muerto.

\- No señor, no lo está, y al parecer, está convertido. Por lo que vi hace un momento, ya no es la misma rata informática que usted conoció.

Eso se escuchó como una terrible mala noticia.

\- Maldita sea –gruñó escuchando los pasos de los tacones de Winter avanzar a paso lento hacia ellos—. Ese maldito bastardo sabe demasiado… Ralph, necesito que lo mates, no importa cómo, pero que sea lo más pronto posible.

\- Sí señor. Ahora mismo.

\- Y asegúrate de estar cerca del otro –dijo con esa intención sagaz de que Winter le escuchara—, mantente alerta y no pierdas las pistas de Biersack.

* * *

Andrew esquivaba los autos en las estrechas calles de París, se internaron en el gran circuito de avenidas que le hicieron llegar más deprisa hacia su destino, Ashley estaba detrás de la motocicleta mientras Kim les guiaba hacia atajos más rápidos y menos transitados.

\- Una esquina antes de llegar al Pierre Semard, da vuelta a la izquierda. –dirigió apuntando hacia el horizonte que demostraba una angosta calle llena de edificios, altos y estilizados, propios de la urbe francesa.

\- Oye –dijo Andy quien estaba dando una vuelta rápida entrando a las calles anteriores al Pierre Semard—, ¿cómo es que sabes todas estas cosas sobre Delorme?

Kim bufó y se sujetó de los bordes del asiento trasero de la enorme motocicleta que parecía volar sobre el asfalto.

\- Te dije que trabajé para ese tipo –dijo por sobre el ruido del tráfico y de la propia motocicleta—, al instalar todas las cámaras de seguridad pude escuchar algunas cosas, pero no fue sino hasta los últimos días de mi trabajo cuando sin querer llegué mientras hablaba con uno de sus secuaces. Días después ese infeliz intentó matarme.

\- Él suponía que sabias demasiado.

\- Y es verdad –mencionó con una chispa de emoción mientras daban un giro hacia la izquierda—, sé lo suficiente para hacerle caer su estúpido imperio que apenas está por construir.

* * *

\- Las cosas no podrían ir mejor ¿no lo crees Winter? –Alexander la miró mientras bajaban hacia donde se encontraba la multitud ya un poco más calmada.

Los cuerpos estaban en el piso, y ya nadie les tomaba importancia, los vampiros estaban danzando por el ruido de la música o simplemente yacían sobre los mullidlos y lujosos sillones del salón, las puertas y ventanas se abrieron de nuevo, Winter se estremeció al pisar el suelo y sentirse en medio de esa súbita escena bizarra con los de su clase.

\- ¿Qué les has hecho? –ella lo miró mientras caminaba tomada de su brazo esquivando los cuerpos humanos inertes sobre el piso—, actúan como bestias irracionales.

Algunos estaban en una esquina terminando de devorar a su presa, otros estaban jugueteando con las mujeres que aún quedaban conscientes, Winter cubrió su boca al sentir el olor a sangre y muerte dentro de la sala. Alexander sonrió.

\- Hermosa reina –mencionó inclinándose hacia su rostro para que le escuchara—, estos vampiros están excesivamente estimulados con respecto a la sed de sangre. Son seres simples de la ciudad estimulados con una combinación de sustancias despedidas en el aire, que al probar la sangre contaminada de los mortales su sed se vuelve completamente imparable hasta extremos como los que vemos ahora.

Cerca de ellos unos jóvenes discutían entre ellos mientras parecían luchar salvajemente por deliberar quien mordía a una mujer recostada sobre la mesa, Winter los miró e inconscientemente se aferró al firme brazo de su acompañante que la encaminaba en una observación ligera por toda la sala.

\- Los drogaste –dijo sin despegar la mirada de ellos.

\- Exactamente, Winter no te imaginarías la cantidad de sustancias creadas hoy en día por los mortales que también pueden hacernos daño.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo es que la droga no nos afectó a nosotros? –miraba con gravedad aquel espectáculo.

\- Pues digamos que la sustancia fue liberada una hora antes de que llegáramos, para cuando abordamos la sala, ésta ya estaba completamente libre de químicos en el ambiente –sonrió de manera engreída—. Todo ya estaba en su organismo.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda lo miraron con reproche mientras en su propio rostro se podía visualizar su horror ante aquel espectáculo.

\- Esto es espantoso Alexander, degradante para los nuestros, ¿cómo te atreves a provocar semejante cosa?

\- Me gusta ver como estos seres llegan hasta las últimas consecuencias por alimentarse. Es una hermosa humillación de la que ellos jamás estarán conscientes.

Ella se apartó de su brazo y giró para volver al piso de arriba, Alexander la detuvo del brazo:

\- Ahora tú…

No terminó de decir aquel conjunto de palabras cuando una de las enormes ventanas de cristales de colores que simulaban pinturas del siglo XV sonó desmoronándose por completo dejando pasar una figura masculina vestida de negro. Después de esto, uno de sus hombres fue arrojado contra la gran puerta que fue abierta de inmediato desencajando las bisagras haciendo volar el cuerpo hasta dentro de la sala.

Los sucesos fueron demasiado rápidos, Alexander observó lo sucedido con su secuaz y el rápido movimiento de aquellos hombres al entrar a la sala, el corazón de Winter saltó con una emoción que le llenó todo el cuerpo en cuanto lo vio entrar por la enorme puerta con un arma manchada de sangre en la mano, junto a él un hombre desconocido y cerca de ellos, el tercer hombre amenazó de cerca a Alexander con una 9 mm cerca de su cabeza.

\- Creo que la fiesta queda suspendida –comentó Ashley Purdy quien estaba a pocos metros de ellos.

El movimiento de los guardaespaldas detrás de ellos se sintió pero Alexander movió la mano para que estos no se acercaran de más, apretó el brazo de Winter cerca de él mientras le lanzaba una mirada superlativa a Andrew quien recién se acercaba de entre la multitud que estaba observando sin saber qué hacer.

Acercó a Winter más a él pasando la mano por su cintura apretándola como un tipo de escudo ante cualquier cosa que sucediera.

\- ¡Suéltala! –gritó él con los ojos encendidos en llamas al notar el trato posesivo de Alexander.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa Andrew Biersack! –dijo conteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro—. Quién lo diría, ha usted sobrevivido a dos ataques de mis hombres, y ahora, pretende hacerse al héroe entrando de esta manera a mi celebración.

El clic del seguro del arma se escuchó alertando el futuro disparo de Purdy muy cerca de su rostro. Alexander haló a Winter del otro lado convirtiéndola en la nueva mira de la pistola, la sujetaba fuertemente y su simple mirada estaba fija sobre Andy quien hizo que Ashley bajara el arma de inmediato.

\- Al fin nos estamos entendiendo –sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia provocando aún más la cólera de Andrew—. Oh, Natsumi –dijo mirando al joven al lado de Andrew quien lo miraba de manera fría—, que milagro verlo vivo. Déjeme decirle que las patentes de sus creaciones me han servido para duplicar considerablemente mi fortuna.

\- Hijo de puta –soltó apretando las manos en fuertes puños sintiéndose con ganas de golpearle y quitarle la vida misma en ese momento.

\- Suéltala te dije– Andrew volvió a repetir, esta vez con menos paciencia que la anterior.

\- Uy, comienza usted a irritarse –le lanzó una mirada agresiva a Purdy quien permanecía a la expectativa—. No la dejaré, porque Winter es mía. ¿Entiende?, ¡completamente mía!

La tomó del rostro y la besó en los labios a lo que Winter se giró de inmediato, Andrew soltó un fuerte juramento y se movió lleno de furia hacia él, Ashley hizo lo mismo lanzándole un golpe al tiempo que Winter rápidamente se movía de entre ellos dejando que Alexander recibiera el fuerte puñetazo, firmes pasos se sintieron por el piso y Kim quien no se había movido de su lugar visualizó a un grupo de hombres entrar por la puerta principal que anteriormente ellos habían roto, un rápido giro y recibió a uno de ellos con una patada que lo hizo empujar a dos más hacia afuera del edificio.

Winter alzó la mirada buscando a Andy, todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido que cualquier movimiento podría marcar la diferencia entre huir con él o permanecer presa ante ese hombre que parecía haber perdido la razón entre sus deseos. Unos brazos la sujetaron antes de que hiciera algún otro movimiento, la levantaron del piso, y ella pataleó y gritó intentando escapar; Andrew la escuchó tan fuertemente que dejó detrás la pelea de Ashley y Delorme y avanzó hacia el infeliz que la tenía sujetada y comenzaba a subirla por las escaleras, Andrew corría intentando alcanzarla, Winter golpeó al hombre y se sujetó del pasamanos de la escalera como si su vida dependiera de ello, levantó el brazo dándole con el codo de lleno en la cara, la soltó y ella emprendió la bajada, estaba a pocos escalones de alcanzarla, los ojos de su mujer lo miraban con desesperación y ansiedad, la respiración se le fue al tiempo en que el mismo hombre volvía a engancharla de manera violenta del cabello deteniéndola y atajándola de la cintura.

\- ¡Katherine! –gritó forcejeando con el hombre quien rápidamente comenzaba a subir los escalones—, ¡Katherine está en peligro…!

Le puso la mano sobre la boca para callarla mientras ella continuaba pataleando, Andrew estaba a punto de alcanzarlos cuando otros hombres salieron de todas partes interviniendo la pelea, un golpe que no supo de donde vino lo lanzó a hacía en medio del salón.

Un ejército de hombres vestidos de negro y los propios invitados los bordearon superándolos en número, Delorme fue liberado e inmediatamente subió junto con Ralph por las escaleras en donde habían llevado a Winter, volvió la mirada hacia atrás y ejecutó:

\- Haz volar este lugar, ¡ahora mismo! –dijo al tiempo que alejaba la mirada de la pelea y continuaba su camino.

Ralph apretó un control que llevaba en la chaqueta oscura y continuó la caminata hacia arriba, al llegar al palco vieron a Winter quien estaba inmovilizada por el hombre que la había arrastrado momentos atrás, Alexander se aproximó a ella y le dio una cachetada que de inmediato la hizo removerse con violencia intentando devolverle el golpe.

\- A la próxima te quedas y no huyes ¿entendido? –dijo pasando la mano por sobre su boca sintiendo un rastro de sangre—. Vayámonos de aquí.

Avanzó hacia otra puerta y todos ellos lo siguieron.

Las cámaras situadas allí comenzaron a parpadear con una luz roja, Kim se percató de ello, y de inmediato corrió esquivando a sus atacantes y buscando a sus compañeros, aquella señal dentro el edifi000cio sólo podía indicar una cosa.

\- ¡Salgamos de aquí! –gritó tomando la hoz de Andrew y cortando la cabeza de uno de los vampiros civiles que le atacaba—. ¡Esta cosa va a estallar!

El sentido de alerta le llenó los pulmones e intentando librarse de sus atacantes, que eran demasiados, comenzó a lanzar golpes, uno tras otro de manera instintiva, Kim le ayudó a escabullirse y a reponerse un poco de los golpes.

\- Winter, ella aún está arriba –indicó con desesperación mientras esquivaban los golpes y armas arrojadas contra ellos.

\- ¡No!, Delorme y los demás ya están fuera –dijo Kim mientras se ponía de espaldas a él y lanzaba otros ataques a los que se les venían encima—. Él solo quiere matarnos, y lo va a lograr si no salimos de… ¡Mierda!

\- ¡Ashley! –Andrew retrocedió mirando a su amigo.

Purdy se encontraba aun en el fondo, volteó a verles al tiempo en que Kim empujaba fuertemente a Andy hacia la puerta de salida, el edificio estalló soltando una gruesa capa de fuego y humo que los arrojó más lejos de lo que habían esperado, el edificio quedó destruido en segundos con dos severas explosiones que arrojaron pedazos de concreto por los aires, Andrew se puso de pie corriendo hacia el edificio envuelto en llamas mientras Natsumi lo detenía antes de que hiciera alguna locura.

\- Hey, hey, tranquilo –le decía mientras lo sujetaba y Andrew intentaba avanzar.

\- ¡Ashley estaba dentro! –Andrew gritó con esa combinación de adrenalina y pasmo por todo lo sucedido—. ¡Suéltame! –intentaba apartarse.

\- Andrew, escucha –se puso frente a él sujetándole de los hombros—, él pudo haber escapado y si no, pues… así son estas cosas. No tienes porqué detenerte por algo así, la guerra no terminara con la muerte de alguien.

\- No, no, no –repetía alterado—, no pude haberlo dejado allí. Debo ver si sobrevivió o algo…

\- Andrew ya basta –él le empujó hacia atrás—, el maldito edificio está envuelto en llamas, no puedes entrar a menos que quieras rostizarte por voluntad propia.

\- Maldita sea Kim, tú no entiendes, no puedo darme la vuelta y hacer como si nada pasó, Ashley quizá acaba de…

\- ¿Morir? –una voz ronca se escuchó desde lo lejos dejando caer un pesado trozo de concreto a un lado de la tierra mientras avanzaba de entre la oscuridad.

Ashley Purdy cojeaba hacia ellos, con las ropas hechas girones, algo lastimado y manchado por la marejada de humo de momentos atrás, Andrew fue hacia él pasando el brazo debajo de los hombros sosteniéndole para ayudarle a caminar, Kim avanzó aproximándose a ellos de manera perezosa.

\- ¿Ves?, no era necesario volver al edificio –una pequeña explosión se escuchó a lo lejos lanzando otros pedazos más de cacharros del propio edificio.

\- Gracias por avisar, Andrew –Purdy le lanzó una mirada huraña mientras se alejaban poco a poco del enorme terreno que iluminaba con el fuego entre la oscuridad de la noche.

\- Lo lamento tanto –dijo él con voz preocupada—, todo pasó estúpidamente rápido.

\- Tenemos que seguirles –Ashley dijo en un gruñido lastimero mientras sacaba de su costado un trozo de cristal—, cuando los vi salir por la puerta, salté por la ventana más próxima antes de que todo volara en pedazos –arrojó con saña el pedazo de cristal—. Vi como los autos se alejaban rápidamente de la parte de atrás del edificio y tomaban el camino a la carretera.

Andrew soltó un juramento mientras caminaban por el sendero pedregoso hacia sus vehículos.

\- No es de sorprenderse de ese bastardo –mencionó el joven asiático caminando a la par de ellos—. Lo que sí es de asombrarse es el hecho de que tú hayas sobrevivido a la explosión –dijo en tono punzante a lo que Purdy asomó la cara hacia él de manera agresiva y venenosa.

\- De seguro te hubiera gustado que me quedara allí. Hijo de perra.

\- ¿Cómo supiste? –cantó irónico con una sonrisa mordaz.

\- ¿Podrían ya dejar de discutir? –Andrew interrumpió volteando a ver a Kim quien se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando.

Ashley se apartó y lo empujó a un lado mientras aligeraba el paso hacia el auto, Andrew bufó algo irritado y miró a su nuevo acompañante quien volteó a verle al notar la acción de Purdy.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede entre ustedes? –soltó cruzándose de brazos frente a Kim.

\- Una antigua riña –confesó mirando como Ashley se alejaba—, mejor deberías preguntárselo a él.

Intentó retirarse pero lo detuvo del brazo.

\- Me dijiste que habías instalado todos los sistemas de seguridad de Delorme y que podrías sabotear sus propósitos –los ojos oscuros de su receptor lo miraron al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso?

\- A que necesito de tu ayuda para poder entrar a ese lugar y acabar con Alexander. En verdad te necesito Kim.

El muchacho se apartó de su agarre y lo miró con las cejas fruncidas.

\- Y yo, ¿qué gano con esto?

\- Tu venganza hacia Delorme, la oportunidad de ver su caída. Míralo de esta manera, podrías entrar a su fuerte, pero no podrías luchar contra todos sus hombres tú solo. Podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente, ya sabes, protegernos la espalda y…

\- ¿Al lado de Purdy? –dijo incrédulo—, ni loco. ¡Olvídalo!

\- Vamos Kim, por favor –suplicó—, al menos confía en mí.

\- No puedo, ni siquiera te conozco –negó con la cabeza e intentó volver al camino.

Pero Andrew se interpuso de nuevo de manera insistente.

\- Está bien, no nos conocemos pero hay algo que nos conecta de cierta manera. Nuestro objetivo es el mismo, y sé que si nos ayudamos podríamos…

\- Lo lamento Andrew, no puedo estar contigo en esto. El recuperar a tu chica es problema tuyo, no mío.

Lo dijo firmemente observándole a los ojos, Andrew bajó la mirada sintiéndose derrotado ante las frías palabras de Kim, él pudo sentir ese mismo sentimiento pero giró dándole la espalda comenzando a encaminarse a la carretera.

\- En verdad la amo, Kim –confesó pasando las manos por su cabello conteniendo la terrible desesperación que había sentido momentos atrás al verla sometida ante aquel hombre quien terminó por llevársela lejos de él. De nuevo. Kim detuvo sus pasos permitiéndose escucharle—. La necesito como no tienes idea, si algo le sucediera, no sé, no sé qué sería de mí –el joven volteó mirándolo de manera empática mientras él hablaba—. Juro que estaba por rendirme al ver a tantos sobre nosotros, pero al verla, al verla allí intentando escapar, las fuerzas para pelear volvieron –lanzó un suspiro de cansancio—. Y me siento con la necesidad de… de sacarla de allí, de ese maldito infierno que de seguro es el estar al lado de ese tipo. Quizá esto no te importe pero, esa mujer, esa mujer es todo lo mejor que pude haber encontrado en mi vida y no estoy dispuesto a perderla por ningún motivo… Por favor Kim –dijo de manera afligida—, por favor.

Lo observó notando la gravedad y sinceridad de sus palabras, en aquel sendero apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna se notaba un hombre abatido y entristecido, estaba ya, al igual que él, con las ropas maltratadas y algo quemadas por las dos explosiones de las que fueron participes en esa noche, podía percibir entre la oscuridad sus ojos humedecidos por la terrible impotencia de haberla tenido tan cerca y no poder haberla rescatado de las garras de esos hombres.

Algo así había vivido él, sólo que a diferencia de Andrew, esa mujer se fue por voluntad propia, eligiendo a alguien que no era él.

\- Dime qué es lo que quieres que haga. Lo que sea, lo haré; pero necesito entrar a ese edificio, necesito liberarla de ese lugar, por favor… te necesito.

El silencio frío que había entre ellos se quebrantó en cuanto Kim asintió seriamente.

\- Está bien –dijo de manera resignada dijo después de unos momentos—, te ayudaré a entrar, solo con la condición de mantener alejado a Purdy de mi –miró hacia el auto, a unos metros lejos de ellos, observando a Purdy recargado con los brazos cruzados mientras parecía meditar algo que no era codificable—, mientras más alejado, mejor.

\- Gracias.

\- No agradezcas ahora, hazlo hasta cuando tengamos la cabeza de Delorme en el piso y tengas a tu mujer de vuelta.

Se giró y caminó hacia los vehículos, una mirada retadora se desvió hacia Ashley quien frunció el ceño mirando a Andrew suponiendo la consecuente alianza entre ellos.

Pateó un poco de tierra recordando el rostro de Winter al mirarlo casi de cerca mientras era sujetada violentamente por ese desgraciado, la sintió tan cerca, con solo una mirada pudo sentir su propia desesperación, su temor y preocupación hacia algo poco conocido para él, hubiera querido poder apartarlos a todos, protegerla, decirle que estaba allí, dispuesto a todo por salvarla, por liberarla, para poder así tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos como solía ser antes, antes de que Alexander Delorme apareciera.


	11. Chapter 11

La soltaron en el estudio de Alexander, su vestido estaba ya arrugado y con algunos brillos sueltos, y qué decir de su cabello, que después del forcejeo, había quedado hecho un desastre, siendo nada comparado a como se encontraba horas antes. Estaba rabiosa y tensa por lo sucedido en el edificio, temblaba por el solo hecho de pensar que Andrew hubiera salido lastimado de aquella terrible explosión que acompañó su huida en ese auto de lujo que rápidamente se perdió tomando el camino de regreso a ese lugar en donde actualmente se encontraba, sentía en lo más profundo de sus entrañas que estaba vivo, pero, lamentablemente, ella no podría asegurar que estaba del todo bien.

Y pensar que estuvo a pocos escalones de reunirse de nuevo con él.

El sonido de la puerta se escuchó y de inmediato se volvió para confrontarlo.

Se acercó dispuesta a golpearle pero él se adelantó volviendo a abofetearla, su reacción instantánea de arremeter a golpes fue detenida por sus fuertes brazos.

\- ¡Te odio, te odio!, ¡te odio maldito infeliz! –repetía mientras le golpeaba en el pecho y él la sujetaba intentando calmar sus manos.

Alexander la empujó al diván aterciopelado detrás de ellos, Winter intentó reincorporarse pero él volvió a empujarla de manera insistente.

\- Pretendías escapar –dijo sulfurado con algunas contusiones en el rostro debido a los golpes de Ashley—. Al parecer no has entendido nada de lo que te dije hace algunas horas.

\- Eres un desgraciado –ella apretaba los dientes de manera agresiva mientras lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo.

\- Y tú una necia traidora –pronunció volviéndola a empujar, ahora, más violentamente que la vez anterior.

El solo hecho de pensar que a pesar de sus amenazas ella continuaba intentando escapar hacia Andrew le hacía derrochar tanta bilis que podía sentir el amargor en su boca, tenía que convencerla de que todo lo que le decía con respecto a sus alertas eran ciertas, tenía que darle un escarmiento a Winter, tenía que hacer que ella se quedara con él, a pesar de que Andrew volviera a aparecer, tenía que lograr que Winter volviera a ser suya, que olvidara lo pasado y pudiera volver a elegirlo por sobre cualquiera, tenía que lograr que nada ni nadie pueda ser capaz de apartarlos de nuevo.

\- Esto que acabas de hacer debe de ser castigado –comentó intentando tocarla pero ella le golpeó la mano evitando su contacto. Él sonrió ante su negativa—. Acabas de hacer más interesante mi nueva jugada hacia tu amado Andrew.

\- Idiota, esto se supone que es entre tú y yo –gruñó poniéndose de pie empujándolo unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella—. Él no tiene nada que ver aquí.

\- Sí, pero ¿qué crees?, quiero que ese inútil sufra, que sufra por haber sido capaz de enredarse contigo a pesar de que tú estabas unida a mí.

\- Eso fue hace demasiado tiempo –ella discutió con una sonrisa ofensiva.

\- ¡Eres mía! Y lo sigues siendo –gritó expresando su profundo enojo—. El lazo de sangre que tenías conmigo fue mucho antes de que ese idiota hubiera nacido. ¡Tú eres mía, solo mía!

\- ¡Se suponía que estabas muerto!, además –refutó de inmediato—, ese lazo que nos unía, tú lo rompiste al traicionarme y abandonarme sabiendo que podría morir. ¡Tú lo rompiste!

\- Jamás –volvió a sujetarla de los brazos—. Ya te expliqué lo que sucedió, no pensé, no pensé que te extrañaría tanto, que fueras tan importante en mi vida. Nunca pensé que te necesitara de tal manera.

\- ¡Tú no me necesitas! –se removió para apartarse—, lo único que deseas, maldito bastardo, es tener un trofeo el cual puedas presumir ante todos –sus gritos retumbaban por todo el perímetro de la habitación, así como también su cólera—. Eso es lo que necesitas, por eso te niegas a aceptar que lo que hubo entre nosotros ya murió, murió desde el momento en que tú decidiste huir de mí.

\- Jamás quise huir de ti. Yo te amo Winter.

\- Pues yo ya no Alexander –ejecutó mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos esmeraldas encendidos en furor.

\- Tú no puedes… tú no puedes Winter, eres mía a pesar de todo. A pesar de todos.

\- Eso es lo que tú crees –lo apuntó enérgicamente—. Después de tantos años en soledad por tu culpa, al fin descubrí que jamás fui tuya, ni de nadie más; únicamente de ese hombre que viste esta noche, de ese maravilloso hombre que sé, está dispuesto a dar su propia vida por liberarme de ti –lo apuntó directamente mientras avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia él de manera firme—. Incluso desde antes de conocerle, desde mucho antes había marcado mis pensamientos, mi propia alma como suyos.

\- Oh, ¡me vas a hacer llorar con tanta palabrería! –dijo sarcástico—, digas lo que digas, maldita sea, ¡tú eres mía!

\- Eso quisieras, idiota.

Ella estaba más que agresiva en su comportamiento, él le propinó un fuerte revés lanzándola contra la estantería de libros haciendo caer unos cuantos sobre ella.

\- Y si la única manera de sellarte como de mi propiedad es marcarte como una res, para que ese idiota no se te acerque, ten por seguro que lo haré.

Winter se sostuvo sobre la palma de las manos y unas gotas de sangre mancharon de rojo el piso color marfil, el gran estante de madera gruesa y pesada cayó sobre su espalda aplastando su cuerpo contra el frío piso, casi noqueándola de inmediato; no lo sintió venir, sólo sintió la ligereza al ser liberada del gran peso de la madera que la aprisionaba al respirar, sus manos fuertes y llenas de furia la levantaron y cargaron forzosamente, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas debido al golpe anterior. Se sintió flotar hasta ser depositada sobre el suave colchón de su habitación, hubo un temblor en la cama hasta que sintió un peso sobre ella, sus manos pasaron al cierre invisible del vestido abriéndolo del costado, Winter instintivamente levantó la mano hacia su rostro para darle un golpe pero éste la detuvo rápidamente apretando su pequeña mano entre la suya.

\- Bastardo –gruñó intentando apartar las manos de su cuerpo que comenzaba a ser desvestido.

Él sonrió y de un fuerte tirón rasgó el vestido descubriendo la parte superior de su pecho, Winter intentó luchar pero él respondió con otro puñetazo como si estuviese peleando con algún otro hombre, Winter bajó las manos hacia su rostro golpeado mientras él le rompía las prendas como un animal ansioso.

\- Vamos a darle algo de entretenimiento a tu amante –le dijo en un gruñido pasional mientras pasaba las manos por sus muslos desnudos.

\- ¡Déjame! –ella intentaba apartarlo—, ¡apártate de mí!

Ignoraba sus exclamaciones, comenzó a apartarse también de sus prendas mientras las cámaras de la habitación les filmaban, Winter se removía desesperadamente pero le parecía inútil ante la furia enfermiza que controlaba a Alexander en esos momentos. Su cuerpo sobre ella parecía quemarle como ácido sobre su carne, y sus gritos se volvían más hoscos mientras él la tocaba cada vez más y más rompiendo la fría barrera que los separaba, despertando así la excitación sobre él y el pánico sobre ella.

\- Winter –la sujetó del cuello inmovilizándola—, no me digas que no te agrada, que ya no te estremece.

Le besó los labios y unas lágrimas escurrieron por sus ojos cuando sintió su mano libre pasar por en medio de ellos haciéndose paso entre su intimidad, tomó su sexo y lo guio hacia su entrada, el simple tacto la hizo quedarse quieta apretando los ojos queriendo ignorar esa asquerosa sensación y la desesperación por esa fuerte tenaza alrededor de su cuello. Soltó un chillido en cuanto la penetró sin vacilación, volvió a gimotear en cuanto comenzó a bombear en su cuerpo y la rigidez invadió cada parte de su ser, sus manos parecían clavársele en el brazo mientras él la apretaba con la intención de inmovilizarla, sus uñas se le clavaron en la piel haciendo que brotasen pequeñas gotas de sangre, los gruñidos de él hacían más desesperante su agonía, él lo estaba disfrutando, estaba desquitándose por lo ocurrido esa noche y los días anteriores, se estaba vengando por aquel deseo perdido desde años atrás, por el simple hecho de que Winter se había atrevido a amar a alguien que no era él.

\- ¿Te gusta? –gimió mientras apoyaba parte de su peso sobre ella hundiéndola más sobre la cama—, quieres más de esto ¿verdad, perra infeliz?

Sonrió y empujó con más fuerza, más y más y más con desesperación, ella abrió la boca mientras tomaba aire y levantaba las manos manchadas de sangre hacia él intentando arañarle. Mientras la madurez de su fechoría se avecinaba, él se apresuraba por empujar y torturarla de peor manera, ella movía la mano contra su abdomen en pequeños y torpes golpecillos y arañazos, Alexander la vio con el rostro rojo, lleno de sudor y lágrimas, apartó su mano del cuello y ella soltó un grito violento llenando toda la habitación, levantó las manos y le dio un golpe en la cara, desesperadamente ella intentaba apartarle, Alexander le puso la mano sobre la boca callándola y ella forcejeaba con las manos por golpearlo de nuevo como una creatura asustada, sus ojos estaban inundados por el llanto y una ira bestial que parecían fulminarlo con solo mirarlo. Se inclinó comenzando a besuquear sus pechos mientras ella le arañaba la espalda con un profundo resentimiento que iba más allá de lo que él le estaba haciendo.

Alejó su mano de ella y se dedicó a tocarla mientras profundizaba más en su interior como un animal, sus quejidos doloridos eran sonoros mientras ella manoteaba por apartarle de manera inútil.

¿En qué momento su hermosa realidad al lado de Andrew se convirtió en esa pesadilla?

Tan solo deseaba que eso terminara, que terminara pronto.

* * *

\- ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? –Bill exclamó del otro lado del teléfono al escuchar la extraña advertencia de Andy.

\- Hazme caso hombre –insistió apoyando el hombro contra el farol situado en la esquina de la acera—. Toma a Katherine y al niño y salgan de allí, váyanse a otro lugar, más lejano, en donde nadie sepa que están allí.

\- Esto no tiene sentido, estamos en medio de la grabación…

\- ¡Están en peligro! –dijo poniendo la mano sobre su frente tranquilizándose un poco—, tengo unos problemas con un tipo aquí en París, y por alguna extraña razón ya rastreó a Katherine y no dudo que sea capaz de hacerle algo, a ella, al niño, a ti, a todos.

Bill soltó una maldición y Andrew volteó hacia atrás notando a Kim apoyado contra la pared de un expendio de comida china que aun tenia encendidas sus luces. Él continuó:

\- Todo estará bien, ese infeliz no saldrá de aquí, pero por su seguridad, vayan a otro lugar por un tiempo, yo me haré cargo.

\- Esto es increíble –exclamó irritado—, ¿cómo es posible que estando tan lejos entrometas a Katherine en tus problemas?

\- Yo no la entrometí, sabes que jamás lo haría. Ese mal nacido se encargó de investigarme, ha secuestrado a Winter y precisamente hoy intentó matarme.

\- Eres un… eres un… Andrew ¡por qué no se te ocurrió mencionarlo desde antes! –dijo ya en un tono preocupado.

\- Apenas hoy me enteré… Bill ya te dije, es algo difícil de contar, ese vampiro está completamente demente, necesito que se resguarden por algún tiempo, yo veré la manera de cómo detenerlo. Te aseguro que él no llegara a tocarles.

\- Eres un maldito cabrón –sentenció mientras unos ruidillos del motor de su auto se escuchaban-. ¿Estás seguro que estarás bien?

\- Sí, estaré bien. Tú solo preocúpate por salir de allí. Confía en mí, ese hijo de puta pagará todo lo que ha hecho.

\- Está bien –asintió seriamente—, ¡maldita sea Andrew! –bufó—, no entiendo por qué sigo confiando tanto en ti. Más te vale que las cosas no se pongan feas y peor aún, que lleguen hasta aquí.

Él soltó una sonrisa, y comenzó a avanzar hacia Kim quien le esperaba debajo de las luces con tonalidades cálidas con los brazos cruzados contemplando la gran motocicleta estacionada frente a él.

\- Entonces gracias por seguir confiando –dijo con ese tono familiar con el que siempre hablaba con sus amigos—, cuídense mucho y seguiremos en contacto.

Él asintió con un sonido y Andrew colgó acercándose a Kim deteniéndose a su lado.

\- ¿Alguna idea?

\- Trato de recordar los comandos que ingresé para poder desbloquear la protección de las cámaras.

\- ¿Crees que podamos entrar hoy?

\- No lo creo –lo miró debajo de la luz amarilla que provenía del expendio de comida rápida—, tengo que lograr acceder al circuito cerrado de la mansión. Intentar hackear su interface me tomará tiempo, aunque…

Detuvo sus palabras y pasó la mano por su barbilla mientras pensaba, Andrew permanecía de pie esperando la deliberación de sus reflexiones.

\- ¿Aunque…? –dijo intentando reanudar el ánimo en sus palabras.

\- Creo tener en el departamento algunas cosas que nos pueden servir –lo miró audaz arqueando la ceja derecha con un ligero brillo en la mirada—. Tengo la teoría de que si logro hacer la conexión desde una interface ficticia con todos los códigos ingresados por _default_, podría lograr entrar, haciendo de ésta un estilo de interface maestra.

\- Bien, entonces vayamos antes de que pase más tiempo –le dijo montándose a la motocicleta incrustando las llaves en la conexión, de inmediato lo miró con una duda sobre la mente—. Oye Kim… —el joven lo miró al escuchar su nombre—, si tienes las probabilidades de entrar a la mansión, ¿cómo es que no habías intentado interferir en la mansión de Delorme desde antes?

Estiró los labios en una ligera sonrisa al tiempo en que se acercaba a la motocicleta.

\- Tal vez tenga los códigos y esquemas principales, pero en lo que Delorme fue demasiado cauteloso fue en cambiar algunos de ellos para poder complicarme el acceso, él tipo cambio por completo mis configuraciones haciendo de ese proyecto algo ajeno a mí mismo.

Kim se encogió de hombros y resopló mirando hacia el fondo de la calle.

\- Hasta ahora no he podido lograr hackear mi propio proyecto.

Andrew notó la mirada sombría de su acompañante, él también se notaba preocupado.

\- ¿Crees poder lograrlo ahora? –indagó con un temor a escuchar un "no" por respuesta.

\- Es algo mío –expresó levantando la mirada hacia él—, podrá haber sido cambiado mil veces con diferentes tipos de modificaciones, pero al fin de cuentas sigue siendo mi propio modelo, mi creación, y como responsable de eso, es mi deber encontrar la manera de recuperarlo. Tengo que hacerlo.

\- Vaya, entonces tu sistema es demasiado seguro. Hasta de ti mismo. –Andy comentó intentando sonar divertido para aminorar la tensión.

Ambos sabían que no había nada de divertido en la situación, sin embargo, Kim rió un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Oh sí –meneó la cabeza aceptando su comentario—. Pero te aseguro Andrew, que nosotros entraremos a ese maldito lugar por la puerta principal.

\- Entonces, no se diga más –encendió la motocicleta y movió la cabeza indicándole que subiera—, anda, vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

Para cuando llegaron al departamento de Kim, él de inmediato encendió las luces y fue hacia un escritorio que tenía en medio de la sala, con una computadora de escritorio con pantalla grande y al lado una portátil que encendió de inmediato, Andrew observó a su alrededor, la habitación era pequeña y cálida, además de estar lo suficientemente arreglada como para ser la morada de un hombre, con paredes blancas y detalles de loseta color azul daban un toque de pulcritud a todo el lugar, cuatro rinconeras sencillas estaban a cada esquina de la habitación, cada una con una lámpara blanca que iluminaba toda la zona, que sin ellas, la habitación estaría completamente oscura sin oportunidad de visualizar nada de lo que allí estaba.

Para cuando volvió la mirada hacia la luz constante de la PC, Kim ya portaba unos lentes de armazón negro y se notaba sumamente concentrado en lo que buscaba, que a la vista de Andrew eran un extraño conjunto letras y números que llenaban la pantalla.

\- Supongo que eres muy bueno en lo que a computadoras se refiere –mencionó acercándose unos pasos más hacia Kim quien tecleaba algunos dígitos sobre el teclado.

\- No quisiera sonar engreído, pero sí –le dio una rápida mirada invitando a que se acercase más—. Si hubiese publicado la serie de proyectos que Delorme me arrebató, ahora mismo estuviese trabajando para alguna empresa importante… o quizá fuese multimillonario.

\- Ese maldito, entrometiéndose en todo –Andrew cruzó los brazos observando como el conjunto de letras y números aparecían rápidamente en la pantalla de la computadora.

\- Lo sé –dejó trabajar a la computadora unos instantes y lo miró—. Cruza los dedos a que los nuevos códigos sirvan para ingresar.

\- ¿Tuviste que hacer otros?

\- Sí. Tuve que volver a hacer el proyecto, la base de datos, programación… en fin, todo. Ya que Delorme se encargó de robarme las memorias y documentos en donde tenía todo. Suponiendo él que yo moriría, mínimo tendría que quedarse con el "instructivo" por si surgía algún error con todo su juego electrónico.

La computadora detuvo su movimiento y él volvió la mirada apuntando algunos de esos números y letras en un pedazo de papel a un lado del teclado, comenzó el movimiento en sus dedos y ambas computadoras, Andrew comprendió la perversidad de la mente de Alexander, el grado a donde puede llegar; a él no le importaba matar a seres de su misma condición, haría lo que sea por cumplir sus cometidos, no dudaría ni un segundo en que sería capaz de hacer iguales o peores atrocidades como la que presenció hacía ya algunas horas.

Eso no era algo que solo involucrara a Winter o a él, era algo que amenazaba a toda una comunidad, una gran comunidad que tal vez ignoraba la gravedad de su situación y que sin saberlo asistían a cada una de esas festividades sangrientas y cruelmente mortales que ofrecía Alexander Delorme.

Rogaba porque la conexión pudiera establecerse, porque las cosas funcionaran y lo llevaran hacia Winter, poder rescatarla y tenerla entre sus brazos, poder volver a California y ver a Katherine y las constantes travesuras de Nathan, además de por fin poder llegar y después de una larga platica de reprimenda, poder explicarle a Bill lo que pasó, quería volver a su vida anterior, olvidar lo sucedido y sólo preocuparse por qué haría el próximo día; quería lograrlo, cumplirle esa promesa a Winter, quería al fin poder protegerla y evitarle cualquier tipo de dolor.

Fijó su mirada sobre Kim, se notaba concentrado repasando cada comando expresado en el idioma peculiar de los ordenadores, su cabello castaño oscuro alborotado al clásico estilo _rebelde_, ni tan largo ni tan corto, estaba arreglado de manera moderna, muy fuera del estándar de elegancia de ese territorio francés; sus ojos levemente rasgados se notaban un poco más grandes debido a los anteojos, casi ni parpadeaba debido a la terrible concentración en las tantas palabras salidas del ordenador, su piel se notaba un poco más pálida con respecto a cualquier asiático en promedio, pero Andrew compendio aquello debido a la naturaleza que ambos compartían; él aparentaba unos veintiocho años aproximadamente, sus labios algo gruesos se curvaron mientras parecía deliberar una suposición, el silencio continuó y Andy podría jurar que en sus épocas de mortal, Natsumi era de esos hombres que se preocupan tanto por su apariencia como por atrapar mujeres en cada oportunidad que se le diera, su apariencia de rebelde desenfrenado contrastaba súbitamente con sus habilidades en la informática que eran dignas de un genio en el campo que solo vive para programar cuanta cosa se le ocurra. Con la mano derecha enguantada en cuero negro tecleó algunos dígitos más, mientras con la otra golpeaba los dedos y las uñas contra la madera del escritorio interrumpiendo el denso silencio en la habitación, parecía evaluar aquel resultado mientras fruncía las delgadas cejas castañas que le daban un toque de suavidad a su rostro endurecido por la seriedad.

\- ¡Lo sabía! –Kim azotó la mano sobre el escritorio y Andy lo miró inquieto—. ¡Maldita sea!, aun debo entablar la conexión.

\- Y… ¿qué clase de conexión?

\- Debo conectarme, debo conectarme –repitió arrojando los anteojos al escritorio—, debo buscar la forma de emparejar mi computadora a la matriz principal que rige todo el sistema de seguridad de la mansión, los códigos parecen que fueron cambiados y renovados hace algún tiempo.

Andrew se tornó más preocupado de lo que ya, miró hacia ambas pantallas pasando la mano por su rostro.

\- Entonces ¿qué hacemos?

\- Esperar –lo miró desde la silla giratoria—, esperar a ver si la computadora arroja algún tipo de clave, contraseña o algo que nos pueda servir. En cuanto los obtenga intentaré crear el usuario maestro y entrar de manera de que nadie me reconozca en las computadoras de Delorme.

\- ¿Pueden verte? –Andy lo miró confuso.

\- Digamos que sí y no, siendo un usuario maestro podría controlarlo todo desde aquí sin ser detectado, pero si remotamente cambio algo que ellos no han programado, las sospechas comenzaran de que el sistema ha sido hackeado, ¿comprendes?, las anomalías en el sistema provocarían cambios, y no quiero que las contraseñas y demás vuelvan a cambiar.

Él asintió algo dudoso, parecía casi no comprender lo que él le decía, Kim volvió a colocarse los anteojos y continuó con las computadoras.

\- Será mejor que nos preparemos para todo –comentó con la cara metida casi, casi dentro de la pantalla de la PC—. Si no logro hackear mi propio sistema de seguridad anti fisgones, tendremos que cambiar de planes.

\- Y lo estaremos Kim, estaremos listos para cualquier cosa –apoyó Andrew con un tono de seriedad y preocupación en la voz.


	12. Chapter 12

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces? –su voz llegó hacia sus oídos de manera cálida y amorosa desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Andrew apartó la mirada de la PC y se movió junto con la silla giratoria hacia Winter quien se acercaba lentamente hacia él con una sonrisa tierna, con su mirada esmeralda contemplándole tan especial y cariñosamente como siempre, ella, a pesar de los pantalones deportivos holgados y la blusa negra de tirantes, el cabello sujetado apenas con una pinza especial, era completamente bella, tal cual como la miraba ahora en donde el _glamour_ y el maquillaje quedaban en segundo plano para ambos. Ella era para él la mujer perfecta que jamás pudo encontrar, hermosa, inteligente, comprensiva, aquella que con el simple matiz de su mirada podría iluminarle sus días; él hizo un movimiento juguetón con el dedo índice indicándole a que se acercara, ella no dudó en hacerlo y él la empujó un poco más de cerca haciéndola sentar sobre sus piernas encerrando su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos que se cerraban por sobre su cintura, ella pasó el brazo por sus hombros y volvió a sonreírle, tan hermosamente como siempre.

\- Escribo una canción –respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Vaya, hace tiempo que no hacías eso –ella mencionó entusiasmada—. Quiero ver –inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado pretendiendo leer las tantas palabras tecleadas en la PC.

\- Hey, hey, no seas curiosa –la haló suavemente antes de que pudiera ver—. Aún no está listo.

\- ¿Y qué? –inquirió ella—. Déjame leer.

Soltó una sonrisa y se giró unos cuantos centímetros hacia el escritorio cerrando la tapa de la portátil, Winter estrechó la mirada de manera inquieta y Andy volvió sus ojos hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eres malvado –ella le acusó en un tono casi caprichoso—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que lea el prototipo de tu canción no terminada?

Él sonrió divertido y ella le dio un golpecillo en el pecho.

\- Espera a que la termine y se la envíe a Bill, en cuanto la grabe haré que nos envíe una copia y podrás escucharla. –dijo tranquilamente acunándola aún entre sus brazos.

\- Y mientras la terminas, lo corrigen, la graban y todo… ¿serás capaz de dejarme con la curiosidad?

Él asintió soltando una risilla y ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo ante tal cinismo de su parte.

\- ¡Tonto! –dijo ella mientras sonreía.

\- Tranquila linda –Andy le calmó palmeando levemente su pierna—, sé que él le hará los arreglos necesarios para hacer de esas letras, algo digno para que tú escuches.

\- Todo lo que venga de ti es digno para mí –comentó ella acercando sus labios a los suyos besándolo con tan solo un leve toque.

\- Lo sé –respondió él—, pero tenerte a la expectativa me parece muy divertido.

Ella de inmediato se apartó y Andrew soltó una carcajada, Winter lo miraba y aunque sus ojos demostraban las risas provocadas, su rostro parecía estar serio mientras lo observaba.

\- Ja, ja –dijo irónica—, que divertido.

\- Es sólo cuestión de un par de semanas –animó él dándole un beso en la mejilla—, no es la primera vez que trabajo con él, así que te puedo apostar que esto quedará genial.

\- No lo dudo, pero esta será la primera vez en que tú no cantarás la canción que escribiste –mencionó ella acariciando su cabello—. Y eso sí que será una gran, gran diferencia a todo lo que has hecho.

\- Oh, eso –lanzó un prolongado suspiro asimilando cada uno de los términos y condiciones que pactó con Bill para poder hacer aquella canción—, eso ya no importa –dijo animado después de unos segundos—, aunque Bill propuso el dueto, creo que él solo lo hará bien. Además –hizo un movimiento de cabeza señalando la portátil cerrada detrás de ellos—, esta nueva 'obra' está más apegada a su estilo y no a lo que yo solía hacer.

\- Eso suena interesante. –comentó ella.

\- Algo así –él respondió—, aunque me sentiré extraño en ver mi nombre en uno de los trabajos de Bill –sonrió al notar el terrible contraste que hacían ambos en aquel mundo de la industria musical que él había abandonado hace algunos años.

Winter se acomodó sobre él haciéndose un ovillo sobre sus piernas, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras él no la dejaba de abrazar, permanecieron unos instantes así hasta que ella pronunció:

\- ¿Sabes? –dijo jugueteando las cadenillas que colgaban de su cuello—, es tan maravilloso todo lo que has hecho y sigues haciendo ahora, que no me caben las palabras para decirte lo orgullosa que estoy de ti –sujetó entre su mano el brillante colguije en forma de media luna sintiendo sus relieves delicadamente tallados y brillantes—. Esto tal vez suene algo cursi pero –soltó una risilla tímida—, estando a tu lado me siento la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Porque estando cerca de ti siento que puedo lograrlo todo, sin importar cuán difícil sea.

Alzó la mirada fijándose en los profundos ojos celestes que la observaban cargados de ese sentimiento que ella también irradiaba con tan solo mirarlo, acarició suavemente la línea de su mandíbula mientras continuaba:

\- Andy, tú eres un héroe para mí –dijo con voz pausada y melodiosa—, un héroe que me salvó de la soledad, del vacío que provocan el odio y el rencor. La persona que jamás soñé, pero que desde siempre había necesitado.

Ella entrelazo su mano con la de él mientras la abrazaba, sonrió ante las palabras tan dulces de Winter, y con la mano libre le acarició las mejillas para después acercarse y darle un beso que bien pudo sentir hasta en la última célula de su cuerpo.

\- Winter –dijo él apenas separándose de sus labios—, te resumiré esto en unas cuantas palabras –susurró suavemente—: eres todo, absolutamente todo para mí.

No hubo más, ni besos y ni palabras, solo ese profundo instante en el que compartieron miradas y la simple compañía del uno con el otro, sintiendo su calor, y ese profundo sentimiento que irradiaban por cada parte de sus cuerpos, ese momento, en el cual el tiempo deja de ser tiempo para volverse un factor más en ese sueño real que era el estar allí, uno con el otro. Que si el paraíso era real, ambos podrían jurar que estaba haciéndose presente en ese mismo momento.

Aquella noche, aquella bendita noche.

Winter recordaba aquella bendita noche como algo demasiado lejano e irreal como si fuese un sueño, de esos que al despertar no recuerdas pero sabes que soñaste, frotó su rostro con sus manos y levantó su cabello sujetándolo en una coleta alta, se echó hacia atrás aparragándose contra la cabecera de la cama mirando fijamente la cámara frente a ella, se preguntaba si remotamente habría un lugar en esa enorme casa en donde no estuviera vigilado por cámaras de diferente tipo.

La cama le parecía enorme y el ambiente estaba demasiado denso, lleno de melancolía y soledad, levantó las rodillas y las abrazó hundiendo el rostro entre ellas, se sentía terriblemente pequeña en aquel mundo insensible al que Alexander pretendía ingresarla.

Al fin de cuentas, tal vez él tenía razón, ella quizá sigue siendo aquella chiquilla miedosa e indefensa de siempre.

El clic del seguro sonó y varios pasos se escucharon penetrar el silencio de la habitación, ella no levantó la cabeza hasta que escuchó la voz grave de Alexander.

\- Ya han pasado varios días en que tu amante intentó hacer algo por ti –dijo cruzándose de brazos parándose en la esquina opuesta de la cama—. Creo que deberías hacerte a la idea de que él ya no hará nada por recuperarte.

\- Cállate idiota –dijo ella sin mirarle.

\- Admítalo _mademoiselle. É_l no volverá por ti. Es difícil de asimilar ¿verdad? –ella levantó la mirada observándolo con odio diciéndole súbitamente que se callara, pero él continuó—. No te preocupes, hoy haré todo lo posible por poner a ese inútil en su lugar –sonrió confiado en lo que su boca pronunciaba esas palabras de manera triunfante—, para asegurarme de que ya jamás volverá a interferir en mis asuntos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Él no caerá en tus trampas, y si pretendes matarlo te aseguro que no será tarea fácil como tú crees.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya verás querida. En cuanto vuelva, más tarde, tu amado Andrew será hombre muerto.

* * *

La noche había llegado, Andy sentado en una silla al rincón de la habitación sujetaba la cuchilla frete a su rostro observando el filo y el brillo letal del arma, el momento estaba por llegar, esa misma noche irían a alterar la cámara del exterior para poder sacar la conexión interna que Kim necesitaba, Ashley quien no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ello daba vueltas por la habitación hasta que Andrew le interrumpió con una pregunta que había tardado mucho en hacer.

\- ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Kim? –dijo bajando la hoz hacia el piso, el sonido metálico acompañó el silencio de los pasos de Ashley por la habitación.

Lo miró seriamente como si dudara en qué responder, bajó la mirada y preguntó:

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo?

\- No, nada. Preferimos no hablar de eso.

\- Entonces ¿por qué tanta curiosidad?, no deberíamos estar hablando de esto. –dijo de manera hostil.

\- Pues… ahora que vamos a hacer esto juntos quisiera al menos saber el porqué de tanto odio entre ustedes, y si es que de alguna manera esto se puede solucionar.

\- Yo ya lo he dejado pasar, pero al parecer él no.

Ashley se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared mirando de frente a Andrew quien parecía casi no comprender.

\- ¿Qué sucedió en realidad?

Él sonrió por lo bajo y respondió:

\- Le quité a su chica –dijo recuperando la seriedad del momento.

\- Qué diablos… –exclamó levantando las cejas—, ¿porqué… porqué hiciste eso?

\- Porque no sabía que ese idiota estaba de por medio, en realidad no sabía que estaba enamorado de ella. Era una simple mujer mortal. Se supone que cuando ella nos presentó, el tipo solo era un buen amigo para ella, es todo –se encogió de hombros—. Solo que una noche, cuando terminamos nuestra aventura él intentó atacarme sumamente indignado por no haber tomado enserio a su chica.

\- Vaya, que lío.

\- Ya me he acostumbrado, a ella la dejé de ver y a él… preferí evitar topármelo. Es todo.

Andy estaba por hablar cuando el aire se movió anunciando la llegada de un tercer huésped en la habitación, tardó más en voltear a ver hacia la puerta que en que la objeción fue escuchada.

\- Mentira –dijo él entrando a la habitación—. No puedes concluir con que eso fue todo.

\- Como siempre de entrometido –Purdy gruñó ante su comentario—. ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar las puertas antes de entrar?

\- ¡No cabe duda de que eres un imbécil! –alegó en tono agresivo—. No sé cómo puedes comentar lo que sucedió con Jena de manera tan fría e inconsciente.

Andy se levantó caminando hacia donde los ánimos agresivos de ambas partes estaban a punto de estallar de manera incontrolable.

\- Eso fue algo entre ella y yo. ¡Tú no tenías porqué entrometerte!

\- Lo hice porque yo sí la quería –reprendió inmediatamente en tono irritado—, no como tú que solo la utilizaste y luego la dejaste como si no fuese nada.

\- Ella aceptó, Jena sabía perfectamente que lo nuestro no sería nada duradero, además ¿qué dices tú?, si solo hablas por envidia de que ella me prefirió a mí.

Kim no demoró más y lanzó un fuerte puñetazo, Purdy lo esquivó y contraatacó con un golpe en el costado, Andy estaba por intervenir cuando Kim sujetó del brazo a su oponente y lo puso contra la pared contraria apretando fuertemente las solapas de la chamarra negra de manera amenazante.

\- ¡Maldito imbécil, ella está muerta! –le gritó cerca del rostro mientras con sus dedos parecía querer destrozar la tela resistente de las ropas de Ashley, Andrew sujetaba sus brazos intentando controlarle—, ¡Jena se suicidó la misma noche en que tú la dejaste!

El ambiente pasó de ser agresivo y densamente amenazante a uno de completo silencio y remordimiento, Andrew apartó las manos de Kim y este se alejó de inmediato de Purdy quien parecía helado contra la pared.

\- Ella trabajaba junto conmigo en las investigaciones sobre Alexander y su relación con el tráfico de narcóticos en la ciudad –se dirigió a Andrew quien parecía igualmente sorprendido—, ella conocía el submundo que existe y la naturaleza de todos nosotros. Detestaba el hecho de que Delorme siempre pagara para dominar incluso a los oficiales franceses para poder lograr sus fechorías. Todo iba bien, hasta que apareció este idiota –apuntó severamente a Ashley quien lo observaba—, para hacer de sus últimos días, los más infelices e inestables.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!

\- ¡Claro que sí! –respondió agresivamente—, ella lo sabía, sabía que jamás serías para ella, sin embargo te adoraba, te amaba, maldita sea. Y esa misma noche en que decidiste que estabas harto de ella… –hizo una breve pausa en sus palabras apretando las manos conteniendo el instinto asesino hacia Purdy—, Jena saltó desde lo más alto del edificio de su departamento.

\- No, eso no puede ser…

\- Es verdad, tan cierto como que tú y yo estamos ahora frente a frente.

Pronunció para después salir de allí, Andy lo siguió con la mirada y Ashley se dejó caer al piso aun sin poder creer lo que le acababan de revelar. Andrew lo miró, y Ashley permanecía con ese mismo gesto en su rostro, parecía no querer creerlo, sus ojos se cristalizaron y froto su rostro intentando parecer sereno.

\- Lo lamento tanto. –Andy pronunció al notar la reacción de Purdy.

\- Te juro que no lo sabía –justificó levantando la mirada hacia él—, maldita sea, no lo sabía.

* * *

Kim estaba en los escalones de la escalera que dirigía a la puerta principal que abría a la calle, jugueteaba ansiosamente con una memoria portátil mientras repasaba en su cabeza los sucesos pasados hacia momentos atrás, por un momento pensó en dejar la información y retirarse olvidando todo eso de la venganza contra Delorme y alejarse de aquel hombre que le arrebató el ser más querido para él.

Unos pasos se escucharon bajar lentamente y él dirigió la mirada hacia quien se acercaba mientras levantaba la mochila negra del piso.

\- Lamento mucho lo que pasó hace rato –Andy pronunció de manera tranquila deteniéndose a un lado de él.

\- No es tu culpa –dijo cabizbajo colgándose el morral en el hombro—. Era algo que debía decir.

\- Entiendo. Pero de todas formas siento que soy responsable de haberte involucrado con el hombre al que tanto odias.

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- El estar aquí fue algo que decidí, precisamente por el hecho de que comprendo tu situación. El ser arrebatado de alguien a quien quieres es difícil, y el hecho de que yo no haya podido ser feliz, no quiere decir que nadie pueda serlo.

Andrew puso la mano sobre su hombro de manera cordial.

\- Aprecio mucho lo que estás haciendo.

\- Va, no importa –se encogió de hombros—, creo que puedo tragarme mi odio, todo sea por patearle el trasero a Delorme lo más pronto posible.

Andy sonrió y una vibración anormal se escuchó debajo de sus pies, Purdy abrió la puerta y de un saltó bajó las escaleras en un estado de alerta total.

\- ¡Salgamos de aquí! –gritó bajando a zancadas los escalones.

No esperaron más y corrieron despavoridos hacia la salida, una serie de disparos atravesaron el concreto de las paredes, rompiendo maderas, vidrios y todo lo que había a su paso, al salir a la calle unas motocicletas negras e imponentes les comenzaron a perseguir, todas con dos hombres sobre ellas, uno quien manejaba y el otro quien portaba los rifles con el que los acosaban desde largas distancias. Intentaron ir al garaje del edificio pero éste estaba bloqueado por los mismos hombres, corrieron intentando perderles asomándose a una calle casi solitaria, iban a trepar por las escaleras de emergencia para así poder despistarles, Kim se adelantó dando vuelta en la esquina adentrándose en la oscuridad, mientras que Ashley iba justamente frente a Andy, un par de motociclistas dispararon dándole en la espalda, apareciendo de la nada otros más que rodearon el perímetro, al levantar la mirada, no vio a nadie familiar, sin perder más tiempo se reincorporó para retroceder en la calle, algo desubicado corrió en sentido contrario mientras las cuatro motos lo perseguían, al parecer su objetivo se negaba a ceder.

Andrew corrió esquivando los nuevos disparos doblando en esquinas e internándose en calles oscuras intentando despistarles, sin importarles los transeúntes aquellos hombres despiadados disparaban matando e hiriendo a todos a su paso, en una vuelta más Andy pareció perderles de vista entrando a un edificio abandonado y destruido, se puso en cuclillas contra la pared que daba a la ventana intentando recuperar la respiración cuando el timbre de su móvil volvió a alterarle, lo sacó para callarle y notó que era una llamada de un numero privado, con las manos temblorosas desvió la llamada volviendo toda su concentración a no ser descubierto, avanzó entre las sombras esquivando los escombros y la grava cuando volvió a insistir, miró a su alrededor, el sonido de las motocicletas había cesado, y solo el ruidillo de algunos ratones y grillos se escuchaban acompañarle, contestó sin siquiera saber por qué. Cualquiera en su situación preferiría perder una llamada a perder la vida en contestarla.

\- Pensé que no respondería mi estimado caballero problemático.

La sangre se le fue a la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Delorme por el otro lado de la línea. Se puso de pie escondiéndose entre la espesa oscuridad del lugar.

\- Sospecho que usted está teniendo una noche un poco agitada –el tono burlesco de su voz casi podía distinguirse a pesar de estar disfrazada de completa formalidad.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres maldito? –dijo con la respiración acelerada mientras se asomaba y notaba una motocicleta estacionada frente a su área de visión.

\- Quiero hacerle una propuesta –dijo tranquila y pausadamente—, quiero que nos reunamos esta noche para poder jugar algunas partidas, de lo que sea, siempre y cuando podamos reanudar el efímero juego que tuvimos hace algún tiempo en el casino. Así podremos comprobar que tan buena está la suerte para nosotros.

\- ¿Pretendes hacer una revancha? –mencionó de manera punzante—, ¿qué no puedes asimilar que perdiste? –soltó una risilla venenosa—, si quieres tu maldito dinero te lo devolveré de inmediato que no lo necesito.

Alexander sonrió y Andrew parecía encerrado en aquella construcción que si bien le iba no le caería encima en las próximas horas.

\- No es por dinero por lo que le estoy citando –su voz se tornó misteriosa–. Bien sabe qué estará en juego _Monsieur_ Biersack. Quizá usted gane y con eso pueda liberar a Winter. ¿No es eso lo que quiere?

\- ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que eso que dices será verdad?

\- Ahora no tiene más opciones que intentar –mencionó pretendiendo ser convincente—. Si observa bien, puede ver a mis hombres esperándolo fuera del lugar en el que se encuentra, el edificio está rodeado, así que no tendrá más opción que salir en los próximos tres minutos o ellos entraran a demoler ese pedazo de construcción por las malas, y no creo que eso sea grato para usted.

\- Entonces no me queda más que aceptar tu estúpida propuesta –dijo de mala gana observando cómo los hombres bajaban de las motocicletas y miraban como si estuviesen esperando algo, o alguien.

\- Exacto –pareció reír detrás de la línea—, ahora, puede usted salir sin temor a que le hagan algo, los hombres allí reunidos tienen instrucciones de traerlo a donde nos reuniremos. Por otra parte, y antes que salga –una sonrisa perversa se escuchó—, quisiera que mirase el mensaje que le envié a su móvil, espero que le agrade tanto como a mí. Hasta pronto, Andrew.

Terminó la llamada y Andy bajó el teléfono, la pantalla brillaba en una alerta de mensaje, tragó saliva al pensar cualquier tipo de cosa enviada por Delorme, volvió la mirada hacia la abertura de concreto que dejaba observar a los hombres fuera de la motocicleta esperándole, lanzó un profundo suspiro y abrió el mensaje que tenía adjunto un video, reprodujo el antes mencionado haciendo que su más fuerte ira surgiera desde lo más profundo de su ser al ver en aquella reproducción la imagen de Winter luchar contra Delorme mientras él la violaba de una manera brutal, sus gritos le taladraron las neuronas mientras las imágenes se impregnaban en su mente, por un instante no pudo ni moverse al ver semejante crueldad hacia ella, su mano comenzó a temblar conteniendo la cólera hacia aquel maldito hombre. No pudo ver más y arrojó el teléfono contra la pared destrozándolo por completo, soltó un grito de furia y salió intempestivamente al encuentro de los hombres de las motos.

Iba a hacerlo pagar, le había colmado, había llegado a su propio límite en donde la ira y el odio corrían por sus venas como sangre en su sistema.

Tenía que hacer algo, e iba a hacerlo sin importar que muriese en el intento.


	13. Chapter 13

Fue empujado a un auto oscuro e intentaron golpearlo pero Andrew se defendió de tal manera que los hombres terminaron por dejarlo en el asiento trasero completamente solo con las constantes miradas amenazantes de los hombres que iban en los asientos delanteros, por las ventanas pudo notar que eran custodiados por los motociclistas que los habían atacado y que iban rumbo hacia un lugar que vagamente recordaba en uno de sus tantos paseos nocturnos, una amplia calle con enormes edificios que parecían grandes bodegas o industrias cerradas ya por la hora de la noche o por simple crisis. Éstos abarcaban grandes segmentos de tierra en todo el alrededor, algunas casas estaban regadas entre los amplios terrenos en donde sólo había pasto y gran espacio en donde la escaza vegetación crecía, la luna iluminaba los techos sencillos pero bien construidos de los hogares, todo allí parecía estar muerto ya que ni un alma parecía estar despierta en ese momento de la noche, Andy supuso que pasaban de la una y media y que aquellas personas, habitantes de ese lugar eran obreros de esas enormes fábricas y grandes comercios que iban dejando detrás.

Tamborileaba la superficie del asiento con sus dedos, estaba nervioso y desesperado, la mirada oscura de uno de sus acompañantes le hizo dirigir su punto de ansiedad hacia él, el hombre sonrió agresivamente como si con la sonrisa le dijera que próximamente él sería hombre muerto, Andrew lo miraba seriamente sin perder de vista cada gesto burlón del hombre que a pesar de ir sentado se miraba sumamente grande.

\- ¿Qué miras? –soltó violentamente ante la constante mirada del secuaz—, ¿te gusto, o qué?

Él hombre gruñó desvaneciendo la sonrisa en su rostro, volteando a ver a su compañero:

\- Haré que te tragues tus malditas palabras, hijo de perra –soltó irritado sin despegarle la mirada de encima.

Andy sonrió con desdén y le mostró el dedo del centro al hombre de espesas cejas y facciones toscas, quien apretó la mandíbula enseñándole los caninos desplegados y brillantes dispuestos a desgarrar cualquier cosa. Se cruzó de brazos manteniendo el aspecto provocador ante aquel vampiro, a pocos kilómetros de allí el auto se detuvo y aquel hombre sonrió.

\- Te darán por el culo infeliz –dijo en un tono amenazador y venenoso—, tanto que terminarás suplicando misericordia.

Sonrió y abrieron la puerta halándolo con poca educación del brazo, le empujaron hacia adelante mientras todos los hombres se encaminaban junto con él hacia un antiguo casino situado al final de la calle que estaba llena de basura, monte y soledad. Aquel lugar parecía abandonado desde hace ya mucho tiempo, aún mantenía el color palideciente de sus paredes y sus puertas casi en buen estado a comparación de lo que era el techo que meramente opacaba todo lo grande que fue el casino en épocas atrás, la pintura se estaba desprendiendo y parte del techo y paredes estaban rotos, del gran nombre del casino solo sobrevivían las enormes letras en rojo _R_ y _S _evitando cualquier posibilidad de imaginar el supuesto nombre del casino en ruinas.

Aprovechando su campo de visión Andrew notó a tres hombres caminar delante de él y a otros tantos a sus espaldas, un par de cada lado de su persona, todos y cada uno con ese aire asesino y fatal que a cualquier persona le provocaría temor con tan solo verlos, uno que otro tenía algún arma blanca con un filo infernal que brillaba al encontrar la luz de la luna.

Abrieron la puerta que de milagro cedió y entraron al casino, el olor a humedad, madera podrida, agua estancada y algún animal muerto azotaron su sentido del olfato, Andrew discretamente puso la mano sobre su nariz hasta que pudo acostumbrarse al fétido ambiente.

Fue conducido por lo que quedaba del casino, las mesas y sillas tiradas y roídas, el supuesto lugar en donde había existido el bar en donde servían bebidas y bailaban encantadoras mujeres estaba reducido ya a una mesa larga y estantes abiertos e igualmente corroídos o desmontados por algún individuo que les encontró utilidad, los vidrios estaban rotos y la luz de la luna se combinaba con la de las velas de los candelabros situados en las paredes para poder iluminar el lugar; observándolo bien, todo ello daba una sensación de temor y nerviosidad, fue llevado hasta las enormes escaleras que bien podían deshacerse con el peso de cualquiera de ellos, Andy se detuvo en seco y miró al hombre más próximo a él como diciéndole «¡no esperarás a que suba esas escaleras!», el tipo le empujó fuertemente haciéndole tropezar con los escalones, Andrew refunfuñó y comenzó a subir, el rechinido de la madera a cada paso que daba alertaba el desgaste que habían provocado las termitas a lo largo del tiempo, solo uno lo custodió hacia la parte alta en donde dicho casino se extendía en lo que fue una explanada VIP para las personas que querían pasar un rato a solas, los muebles destinados para reposar estaban terriblemente desgastados y rotos, los focos estaban estallados y las sillas y mesas regadas por el piso al igual que pedazos de periódicos y basura de épocas pasadas.

En el centro de ese segundo piso estaba una mesa, iluminada con velas al igual que toda la habitación, el contraste de sombras y colores amarillos y naranjas le hicieron distinguir una figura familiar sentada frente a la mesa, atada de pies, manos, boca y ojos, con pantalones de mezclilla y blusa color aguamarina, justo como en la noche en que la raptaron, Andrew se aceleró a un mil por infinito e intentó avanzar hacia ella pero un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago le hizo detenerse y caer sobre sus rodillas.

\- No quiera apresurar las cosas, héroe –la voz de Alexander le llegó desde el fondo, alzó la mirada y lo divisó detrás de la rubia quien se retorcía sin oportunidad de escapar.

Andrew gritó furioso y como un animal acorralado se puso de pie dispuesto a atacar al hombre frente a él y otros dos hombres se apresuraron a sujetarlo, él golpeó frenéticamente intentando librarse de ellos, avanzó unos cuantos metros mientras miraba como Delorme acariciaba el cabello rubio que caía por los hombros de su víctima, la sensación de posesión, celos y venganza lo hacían ver totalmente colérico intentando alcanzar al francés quien solo sonreía mientras observaba cómo los hombres al fin lo sujetaban de los brazos logrando esa leve inmovilización que él tanto quería.

\- Quise llamarle de nuevo pero supongo que destruyó su celular, ¿no es así? –dijo en tono sonriente como si se burlara al mirarlo a la cara—. ¿Le ha gustado el video que le envié?, porque a mí en lo personal me ha encantado grabarlo.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! –gritó mientras forcejeaba con los tipos que lo sujetaban—, te voy a cortar la polla…

Un simple movimiento de su mano y uno de ellos golpeó a Andrew en el rostro haciéndolo callar al contacto, Alexander sonrió y se acercó a paso airoso hacia donde estaba él.

\- No lo creo Biersack.

\- Pues yo si lo creo –respondió con los labios llenos de sangre—. Espera a que te ponga las manos encima –gruñó manteniendo aun el forcejeo contra los guardaespaldas—, vas a pagar todo lo que le has hecho a Winter.

Él carcajeó quedando de pie frente a él, se miraron fijamente y Alexander sacudió la cabeza desaprobándolo de su examen mental.

\- No entiendo cómo Winter decidió pasar tanto tiempo con un hombre como usted. –dijo marcando con la voz su superioridad ante Andy—. Le diré una cosa, esa mujer –apuntó a la rubia amordazada al fondo de la habitación—, es mía. Es mía porque aún nos une el lazo de sangre que marcamos en el pasado, eso quiere decir que ni usted tiene la posibilidad de separarnos –lo apuntó severamente con el dedo—. Winter sigue siendo mía, tanto o más que hace tantos años, y no me importa que ella también haya marcado un lazo con usted, el único que vale y que valdrá por siempre, es el primer vínculo que marcó conmigo, ¡conmigo!

Le gritó cerca del rostro de manera salvaje y poco educada a comparación de lo que él deseaba aparentar. Andrew concluyó entonces que toda aquella situación era causa del mismo hombre que había traicionado a Winter años atrás, su primer lazo de sangre, sí, quien la convirtió y quien sabe tanto o más que ella sobre William y sus secretos, es ese, el mismo hombre que ahora tiene frente a él, quien pretende volver después de tantos años a tratar de reclamar a una mujer que ya lo había olvidado y enterrado como a un muerto en su lecho.

Entendió así el motivo de sus deseos enfermizos por marcar su pertenencia y de alejarlo de la partida, lo miraba, era un enemigo, su enemigo, lo sentía de manera visceral, desde adentro, como si un propio instinto le indicara que debía odiarlo y hasta matarle si fuera posible. Supuso que él pasaba por lo mismo también; nadie podía estar unido a dos personas a la vez, alguno de los dos debía de ceder o simplemente morir para que el otro pudiera permanecer, hasta cierto punto esa naturaleza que dominaba en su sangre no permitía un tipo de situación como esa, alguno de los dos tendría que desaparecer, eliminando así esa unión sobrante con la otra persona; quizá en su vida pasada de_rock star_ eso no importaba mucho, pero ahora, el mundo en el que estaba no era así de simple, no conocía la historia de algunos otros vampiros supuestamente unidos de esa manera, pero bien sabía que la unión que él tenía con Winter era demasiado especial, más profunda y fuerte, que dicha unión iba más allá de probar su sangre, iba desde mucho antes de eso, y él lo supo, lo supo siempre. Él pertenecía a su pasado, a su presente, incluso a su futuro, mientras que Alexander solo era una historia desagradable de su pasado, Andrew lo sabía, sabía que la unión entre ellos fue mucho más antes de que llegara Delorme a convertirla en vampiro para después despojarla de todo lo bueno que su alma podía albergar, todos aquellos hermosos sentimientos que ella había abandonado por Alexander y que recuperó al toparse con él; ¿cómo poder explicarle a ese fanfarrón que a pesar de que él compartió su sangre para convertirla, Andrew era quien había sido predestinado desde siempre para estar a su lado?, lo sabía y desde su interior confiaba en que ninguna unión con Alexander u otro hombre iba a poder más que lo que él tenía con Winter, una unión pura, espiritual, más allá de lo que cualquiera –incluso él mismo— podría imaginar.

\- No puedes tratarla como un objeto –recriminó mirándole tan altaneramente como los ojos negros de Delorme lo observaban.

\- Yo la trato como me venga en gana –corrigió de manera agresiva—. Porque como dije, Winter es mía. Solo mía –alargó las palabras con el afán de que pudiera encolerizarlo aún más, Andrew tensó los músculos pero no hizo ni dijo nada más—. Ahora dígame –comentó después de unos instantes—, ¿cómo se enteró de la reencarnación de la bruja de Würzburg?

Su rostro quedó pasmado al escuchar esa pregunta, lo miraba detenidamente mientras Delorme esperaba su respuesta, pensaba en negarlo todo cuando el francés añadió:

\- Lo sé todo –dijo confiado ante la extrañeza de Andrew—, Winter me contó sobre su relación con la bruja y la muerte de William. Y debo de admitir _Monsieur_ Biersack que me hizo un gran favor al acabar con ese infeliz. No cualquiera tiene las capacidades que usted para acabar con un vampiro tan letal como lo era él.

Andrew prefirió permanecer en silencio, sabiendo que con éste le estaba dando la confirmación que Alexander necesitaba, hizo un movimiento con la mano y uno de los hombres sujetó a la chica quien gimoteó mientras era movida de lugar, Andrew intentó no ver pero aquello parecía ser más fuerte que él mismo, se fijó en Alexander ardiendo en furia y aborrecimiento, los labios del francés se curvaron en una sonrisa triunfante y habló:

\- Ahora, ¿me permitiría una partida?

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar infeliz?

\- ¿Póker, Black Jack…? –dijo mientras parecía absorto ante la pregunta de Andrew—, oh, ya sé, ¿dominó, damas chinas? Dígame qué se le antoja.

El rostro de Andrew parecía demostrar impaciencia y sumo coraje hacia ese hombre quien parecía no importarle el desborde de cólera de su parte.

\- ¡Lo que sea! –exclamó crispado intentando apartarse de los hombretones que aprecian querer arrancarle los brazos—, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

Alexander sonrió de manera fanfarrona y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- Suéltenlo –ordenó aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Señor –Ralph, el mismo hombre de aquella vez en donde apareció Kim a defenderles, estaba allí, en la esquina sujetando a la rubia—, él puede…

\- ¡Suéltenlo he dicho! –repitió severamente—. El señor no hará nada malo, solo dialogará.

Las manos lo soltaron lentamente y él permaneció quieto hasta que dieron algunos pasos lejos de él, Andrew recuperó la compostura y le lanzó una mirada amenazante a Delorme, el ambiente era de sumo peligro, aquellos hombres de negro lo miraban con detenimiento esperando a cualquier tipo de movimiento extraño para poder despedazarle, Alexander acomodó la gabardina caoba que caía sobre su cuerpo y extendió la mano hacia la mesa ahora ya con un par de sillas, una frente a la otra.

\- Le pido oficialmente la revancha a nuestro primer encuentro.

¿Cómo podía sonar tan serio y formal en esos instantes?, Andrew sabía que a él también le consumía ese deseo animal de pelear hasta la muerte contra él, sin embargo, parecía contenerse de manera excepcional, mientras que él ya podía sentir la sangre hervirle y los colmillos estirársele junto con la mirada afilada debido a la furia enfermiza su interior.

Dio unos pasos dubitativos hacia la mesa mirando a su alrededor alerta y preparado ante cualquiera de esos cuatro hombres dentro de la amplia habitación pero Alexander le hizo parar enseguida con su comentario:

\- Si yo gano, la chica se queda conmigo –ejecutó helándole la piel de inmediato—, si gana, ella se va con usted.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Alexander parecía de lo más tranquilo y confiado, caminó hacia la mesa y tomó asiento, Andrew le siguió volteando a ver en repetidas veces hacia la esquina en donde casi no alumbraban las velas, en donde el enorme hombre calvo sujetaba a la rubia fuertemente mientras ella intentaba soltarse de las ataduras.

Le dolía verla así, en esa situación.

\- Bien, no me ha dicho usted ¿qué prefiere jugar? –dijo manteniendo los ojos sobre Andrew.

\- Lo que sea, sólo… sólo comencemos ya. –mencionó con impaciencia.

\- Me agrada su actitud, veo que ya nos estamos entendiendo _Monsieur_ Biersack.

Levantó la mano y uno de los hombres pasó un mazo de cartas, al parecer comenzarían a jugar; repartieron en un santiamén mientras Andy daba constantes miradas hacia su chica en la esquina de aquel deplorable lugar.

\- Debería mantener su concentración aquí, ya que con esta partida se decidirá el futuro de la bella dama –mencionó Delorme revisando las cartas entre sus manos.

\- Ella saldrá conmigo, te lo aseguro –le respondió poniendo la mano sobre las tantas cartas repartidas para él sobre la mesa.

Una sonrisa se dejó ver detrás de las cartas color rojo y blanco, Andrew observó la partida que le había tocado mientras que Delorme agregó poniendo dos cartas sobre la mesa y tomando otras dos:

\- Tiene usted agallas, lástima que sean virtudes de un futuro hombre muerto.

Andrew sonrió como si sus palabras no le importasen en lo más mínimo, observó sus cartas y volvió la mirada hacia él, tan sereno, tranquilo y confiado que parecía estar asegurando su victoria con sus propios gestos.

\- Esto es como el negocio de las drogas mi estimado señor Biersack –comentó mientras repasaba sus cartas y deliberaba mentalmente a lo que Andrew lo miraba atento—, cuando las tienes y distribuyes, tienes el poder de matar lentamente a quienes te consumen, pero, por otra parte, si las tienes y tú mismo las consumes, es como si todas tus ganas por experimentar algo nuevo y fantástico se redujeran a algo que solo es: autodestrucción –levantó los ojos y guardó las cartas entre su mano mientras lo apuntaba—. La valentía que usted me demuestra es de pocos sobre este lugar, incluso admitiré que ha habido momentos en los cuales me he sentido intimidado, y sabiendo hacer uso de ello, usted bien podría haberme cambiado el rumbo de la partida –agitó el mazo de cartas entre sus dedos—; pero, debo adelantarle _Monsieur, _que esa misma valentía podrá guiarlo a cavar su tumba. Una tumba que los propios mortales drogadictos cavan sin darse cuenta.

\- Entonces era verdad –comentó recordando los pequeños datos dados por Natsumi esa misma noche con respecto a la chica que le investigaba y le ayudaba con los delitos de Delorme—, has estado involucrado en esos negocios perjudicando a los mortales tanto como a los vampiros.

\- De alguna parte tenía que obtener sangre dispuesta a ser derramada –dijo de manera orgullosa cruzando los dedos de sus manos guardando entre ellas las cartas a las cuales Andrew no dejaba de observar—. Si no los drogaba no podría obtener carnadas para mis grandiosos festejos y así no podría atraer a los vampiros. Los mortales son meramente inconscientes ante el dolor cuando logran un determinado grado de dopaje.

\- Estas persiguiendo los mismos fines que William –ejecutó haciendo de esto una mera afirmación.

\- Por supuesto que no –Alexander le pasó por sobre la mesa el mazo de cartas restantes ofreciéndole que tomara algunas—. Es algo mejor, mucho mejor.

\- ¡Claro!, mejor y sigues lo mismo que él había comenzado. Pretendes acabar con los que son como tú, pretendes…

\- Pretendo gobernar, establecer nuestra fuerza por sobre los mortales que creen tenerlo todo a sus pies, reinarles, estar por sobre de ellos, ése es mi verdadero motivo.

Andy cambió una sola carta y reacomodó las suyas entre su mano.

\- Estás equivocado si crees que ofreciendo mortales y matando vampiros lograrás ser un líder en el mundo.

\- No pierdo nada con intentarlo _Monsieur _–dijo tan educadamente como en un principio—. Y como le dije, me entusiasma sus agallas ante mí, pero no olvide que éstas pueden llegar a matarle.

Yendo a casi 180 km/h Ashley apretaba el acelerador dejando detrás las iluminadas calles de París, la luz de la luna daba un hermoso toque de misticismo a cada rincón, a las cafeterías, restaurantes y bares, las áreas de esparcimiento con su característica decoración, ahora en esos instantes todo parecía ser ignorado, la furgoneta gris que le habían quitado a un grupo de jóvenes distraídos vagaba de a mil por hora en búsqueda de algún rastro de Andy o de los hombres que les atacaron. Cuando él corrió huyendo de sus atacantes, todos los motociclistas se enfocaron en seguirle, ahí fue cuando Ashley y Kim aprovecharon a seguir de cerca la persecución, se perdieron de ellos unas cuantas esquinas pero los visualizaron de nuevo algunos metros más lejos, cuando metían a Andrew a un auto elegante y oscuro que rato después se perfiló hacia la avenida principal junto con las tantas motos que parecían custodiarle.

Los habían estado siguiendo desde lejos, muy lejos, y lamentablemente entre tantos autos en el circuito principal del centro de la ciudad los perdieron, ahora Ashley intentaba seguir el rastro que según ellos debieron de haber seguido mientras que Kim tecleaba y observaba con detenimiento la pantalla de la portátil sobre sus piernas.

Ashley con todas sus ganas quería arrebatarle aquel aparato de entre las manos.

\- Por si no lo recuerdas estamos buscando a los hijos de puta que se llevaron a Andy –mencionó de manera incómoda ante la completa ausencia de Kim.

\- Y por si no lo recuerdas estoy intentando hackear los sistemas de seguridad de Delorme –él respondió sin levantar la mirada hacia él.

\- La acción por el momento está aquí. –indicó intentando disimular su incomodidad

\- Esto no es tan fácil como parece –dijo Natsumi levantando el rostro hacia la ventana observando los rápidos visajes de las personas—. Pero no intento explicarte porque sé que de todas formas no lo entenderías.

\- No tientes a tu suerte Kim –amenazó girando en una esquina y acelerando ferozmente hacia una calle oscura—. Te estás tardando demasiado para lograr esto –dio una rápida mirada hacia su acompañante y continuó manejando—, un creador conoce su obra sea donde sea, cosa que tú no estás demostrando.

Él sonrió irónicamente y se concentró en la pantalla resplandeciente de la PC.

\- No intento demostrar nada –dijo tranquilamente—. Solo intento decodificar los tantos arreglos que le hicieron a mi prototipo y recuperarlo, volverlo mío de nuevo. Pero para qué gasto tiempo y saliva diciéndote estas cosas, tu escasa materia gris no lograría comprender lo que intento decir.

Una mirada maliciosa se dirigió hacia Purdy quien optó por ignorar aquello y en cambio aceleró un poco más mientras se adentraba a un terreno que parecía estar completamente desolado con una serie de caminos repleto de edificios industriales a su alrededor.

Las luces parecían susurrarle cosas al oído mientras que las miradas frías y amenazantes de los hombres vestidos de negro le distraían del mazo de cartas que tenía entre sus manos.

«Tercia de cuatro».

Miró atentamente a su oponente quien parecía estar de lo más tranquilo mientras acomodaba las cartas entre sus dedos, estaba rogando con todas sus fuerzas de que Delorme tuviera algo menor a lo suyo, aspiro profundamente y soltó las cartas sobre la mesa esperándose a cualquier cosa.

Alexander sonrió y con la mirada celebró su jugada.

\- Reinas de corazones –asentó las cuatro cartas sobre la mesa—, la suerte no le está favoreciendo.

\- Quiero otra –exigió severamente—, otra partida en donde pueda ver que todo es normal y no una vil trampa de tu parte.

\- ¡Trampa! –dijo levantando las cejas de manera sorprendida—, ¿qué está usted insinuando?, yo jamás me apoyaría de las trampas para poder lograr mis cometidos.

Su tono cínico estaba colmándole la paciencia, Andrew tomó el mazo de cartas restante y los repartió en un nuevo grupo de cartas con decoraciones rojas y blancas.

\- Necesito hacerme a la idea de que esto no es ninguna maldita trampa –dijo asentando de mala gana el restante de los naipes.

\- Pues no lo es, señor.

Iba a tomar sus cartas cuando Andrew estiró la mano golpeando la mesa de madera al lado de éstas, se inclinó hacia él y de manera amenazante añadió:

\- Antes que continuemos el juego, quiero verla –sentenció poniendo la mano sobre el grupo de cartas destinadas para el francés.

\- Allí está –movió la cabeza con desdén—, la está viendo.

\- Quiero verla de cerca –insistió—, quítenle la venda de los ojos, quiero ver que sea ella.

\- Me temo que así no son las cosas –respondió en tono altanero apartando la mano de Andy y tomando las cartas—. Yo puse las reglas de este juego y usted no la verá si no hasta haber ganado la partida.

Andrew se puso de pie tirando la silla detrás de él golpeando con la palma de las manos la superficie de la mesa, estaba ya perdiendo los estribos.

\- Quiero verla –reclamó y sintió como todos los hombretones se aproximaron hacia él. Alexander con un movimiento cortó sus intenciones.

\- Señor Biersack, está usted dudando de mí –lo miró desde su sitio echándose hacia el respaldo de la silla—. Aun no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto –dijo riendo—, la mujer que ve allí es Winter, y si usted piensa que en realidad no es ella, es porque en verdad no quiere ayudarla. O es lo suficientemente estúpido como para no reconocer a su mujer.

\- No, no es que no pueda reconocerla, si no que todo puede ser posible viniendo de ti. Así que quiero que me dejes verla antes de proseguir con tu juego. –acató mirándolo fijamente a lo que Alexander se puso de pie.

Miró a sus secuaces y volvió a reír, acomodó su cabello oscuro hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza.

\- Las reglas las pongo yo, y usted continuará con el juego hasta que se decida quien se lleva a esta mujer.

\- Si no la enseñas no habrá más juego –amenazó a punto de arrojar la mesa hacia un lado y caerle a golpes.

\- No está en posición de negociar.

\- Y usted no está en posición de provocarme. –dijo apretando la mandíbula conteniendo su rabia.

\- ¿Ah sí? –Alexander y su aspecto soberbio que parecía nunca dejarse amedrentar lo miraba con los brazos cruzados desde la silla de madera frente a él-. ¿Y qué piensa hacer? –dijo confiado de su ventaja en número en contra de Andrew—, ¿va a golpearme, matarme quizá? Oh vamos señor Biersack, observe a su alrededor, un golpe suyo equivaldría a cien golpes de mis hombres. El intento por matarme equivaldría a su propia muerte… Esto es una balanza y usted y yo sabemos a quién está favoreciendo.

\- Déjame verla –ejecutó ya más impaciente mientras aferraba las uñas en contra de la mesa.

Sintió al grupo de hombres acercarse un poco más a sus espaldas, unos cuantos más subieron preparándose para la terrible masacre que pensaban hacer con él si continuaba retando a Delorme. Los sollozos de la rubia se escuchaban desesperados, Ralph, el hombre calvo quien la sujetaba con su enorme cuerpo sacó de la gabardina una pieza de metal la cual el brillo de su cuchilla se fijó en los ojos de Andrew, su corazón se aceleró al pensar lo que ese hombre iba a hacerle, como una bestia iba a lanzarse contra él cuando un pinchazo en el cuello y la sensación tibia ingresar a su sistema le hicieron detenerse.

El hombre apartó la jeringa de su piel, Andrew tocó su cuello y se sostuvo con la mano en el borde de la mesa, miró el rostro de Alexander, ahora él sonreía satisfecho mientras arrojaba las cartas hacia la mesa.

\- Algunas sustancias pueden provocarle lo que una droga a un mortal, ¿lo sabía? –se puso de pie levantando las mangas de su camisa blanca de diseñador dando unos pasos hacia él—. Quería que las cosas fuesen más divertidas pero lamentablemente usted aceleró todo.

Alexander se mofó de él mientras se acercaba para golpearle y antes de que llegara a su objetivo, Andrew avanzó propinándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro que le hizo retroceder, todos allí se movieron de inmediato a contraatacándole, esquivó y golpeó como pudo ya que aquella sustancia que le habían inyectado comenzaba a hacerle efectos, sus cuerpo parecía ajeno a él y no podía golpear con la intensidad que quería, tomó una silla y la estrelló contra uno de los hombres, uno de ellos salió disparado contra la pared y provocó que unas cuantas velas cayeran al piso comenzando a expandir poco a poco la luz incandescente del fuego.

Sus movimientos eran torpes dándoles a ellos la ventaja de golpearle severamente, Alexander avanzó entre la guerra hacia las escaleras, hizo una señal a los hombres de abajo y volvió la mirada hacia la pelea en el fondo de la a iluminada habitación VIP de aquel antiguo lugar.

\- ¡Mátenlos! –gritó por sobre el escándalo.

Ralph no esperó más, con la cuchilla de 15 cm en la mano atravesó el abdomen de su víctima, ella gimoteó con mayor intensidad, sacó el filo manchado de sangre y arremetió con otra encajada en el estómago, ella se quejaba por debajo de la mordaza en sus labios retorciéndose de dolor, Andrew sintió el aroma a sangre y apartándose de sus atacantes vio en cuestión de segundos como ese hombre apuñalaba a Winter una y otra y otra vez, sujetando su pequeño cuerpo en contra suyo mientras movía la cuchilla en su interior salpicando las paredes y sus propias ropas de líquido carmín.

\- ¡Winter! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas intentando correr hacia ellos.

Andrew observó como aquel hombre le desgarraba las entrañas con una sonrisa enfermiza en el rostro, él le gritaba insistentemente, sintió más golpes pero aquella imagen ya se le había tatuado en la memoria, un hombre intentó cortarle la garganta pero Andrew retrocedió dándole una patada alejándolo, lo arrojaron contra el piso y lo único que podía ver era el terrible y cruel espectáculo asesino frente a sus ojos.

Winter ya había dejado de moverse y él hombre la dejó caer al piso, como una muñeca de trapo, sin fuerzas, sin soporte se desvaneció cayendo bocabajo sobre su propia sangre y órganos, el calor iba en aumento y Andrew se sintió bajar hasta el mismo infierno al ver esa horripilante escena, sintió una fuerte patada en la mejilla, que si bien no le desfiguró le dejó casi al borde de la inconsciencia, intentó ponerse de pie pero el propio humo del incendio le impedía respirar correctamente, se fijó a su alrededor, el lugar comenzaba a arder en llamas mientras aquellos orangutanes afianzaban sus armas y se iban hacia él para despedazarle.

\- ¡Este es mío! –gritó el hombre alto y calvo levantando la misma cuchilla con la que anteriormente había desgarrado a Winter.

Las risas se escucharon cuando él intentó arrastrarse sobre el piso caliente y todos se prepararon para darle el tiro de gracia, su visión era nublosa, y su adrenalina estaba al tope, sintió una bala atravesarle la espalda y otra más darle en el brazo, la combinación de sentimientos eran tales que ni él mismo podía controlarlas. Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos mientras una terrible carga de ira comenzaba a surgir desde su interior, estaba terriblemente sobre exaltado, ansioso, desesperado, una parte de él, que aún estaba consciente, le decía que toda esa combinación de sensaciones no era nada buena, la otra parte, sedada por la droga, estaba ya dominándole completamente.

\- Winter, no, no puedes… –murmuró como si susurrara al oído de alguien.

«Ella no podía estar muerta.»

Su corazón estaba por salírsele del pecho y el cerebro a punto de estallarle dentro de su cabeza, no supo cuantos segundos pasaron mientras él se hundía en esas sensaciones que estaban a punto de hacer estallar algo, algo que venía desde su interior, una furia bestial, hambrienta, con ansias de venganza, algo que superaba los límites de su cuerpo y que sólo había conocido una vez, una vez hace mucho tiempo.

Alzó la cuchilla justo al tiempo en que Andrew se sostenía sobre las palmas de sus manos para levantarse, uno de ellos lo tomó del cabello haciéndole quedarse en la misma posición, Ralph iba dispuesto a rebanarle la cabeza y acabar con ese hijo de perra que tantos problemas les había causado, su señor estaría complacido y él, seguramente, recibiría algún tipo de sangrienta gratificación, todos sus compañeros estaban a punto de clavarle todas sus armas sobre el cuerpo cuando sin advertir cualquier movimiento todos ellos fueron arrojados lejos de su víctima, algunos cayeron al piso de abajo debido a la débil construcción y al trabajo que ya había hecho el fuego en aquel viejo edificio.

Se puso de pie iluminado por el fuego que se levantaba a un lado de él y Ralph quien había quedado en un rincón lejos de su arma se paralizó al ver todos los objetos de aquella amplia sala de 10 x 10 girar alrededor de quien se suponía debería estar tan drogado como para no tener control ni de sus propios movimientos.

Sus músculos se sentían rígidos pero a la vez dispuestos a hacerle romper cualquier cosa, voces distantes resonaban dentro de su mente, el aspecto de aquel bar de antaño cambiaba a ser el de una pequeña cabaña ardiendo en fuego, los demás vampiros volvieron a batalla pero estos objetos se movían golpeándoles, las sillas se rompieron como si una fuerza invisible las hubiera despedazado y comenzaron a volar clavando el pecho de sus oponentes, los vampiros caían retorciéndose por el efecto de la madera sobre su corazón mientras que algunos caían directo al fuego que ya estaba cubriendo la mitad del lugar.

Esta vez no era con Andrew con quien estaban peleando.

Las imágenes pasadas y presentes se detuvieron cuando notó que el fuego llegaba casi al cuerpo inerte de Winter, avanzó hacia ella y de inmediato todas las cosas cayeron por si solas al piso, Ralph aprovechó, localizando y haciéndose de nuevo del arma, se asomó desde la esquina y lanzó la cuchilla directo a la espalda a lo que Andrew giró y con un rápido movimiento atrapó el arma entre su mano ensangrentada, apretó fuertemente el filo dejando caer unas gotas de su propia sangre y lo miró enfurecido, dejó caer el arma; por primera vez Ralph notó en sus ojos un odio voraz e impasible, retrocedió unos pasos al tiempo en que él corrió hacia él para atacarle.

Un grito de guerra se escuchó y uno de sus colegas heridos le clavó una hoz en la espalda haciéndole caer al tiempo en que el piso se desmoronaba hacia el piso principal, allí no era nada diferente al piso de arriba, el fuego ya estaba consumiendo casi todo el perímetro del extinto bar, escombros y un pedazo de muro se derrumbaron sobre él impidiéndole la salida, su mente daba vueltas y su visión no le ayudaba de mucho, sintió sus propios colmillos morder su lengua debido al dolor de la cuchilla encorvada dentro de su espalda, se sintió ahogar y descender a un mundo oscuro e infeliz.

Eso era el infierno, el mismo averno al que todos le temen llegar durante su vida, él estaba allí, dentro de esa interminable agonía, sin nada más que ganar y sin nada más que perder, gritó mientras el fuego abrazaba los alrededores, la mezcla de dolor físico y sentimental le impedían liberarse del concreto que le aplastaba las piernas, recordaba el momento en que ese desgraciado le dio muerte a Winter, el cómo la acabó machacando su cuerpo de manera cruel e insana, el cómo ella gritaba cuando Delorme la ultrajó hasta saciarse, sus recuerdos pasados y presentes se detuvieron volviéndose dolor, el único sentimiento que flotaba por su cuerpo de una manera paralizadora, cuando ya todos esos sentimientos rebasaron ese umbral que le habían obligado a traspasar.

De repente todo se volvió calor y oscuridad, oscuridad y dolor.

«Bienvenido al infierno».


	14. Chapter 14

Estaba esperándole en la estación de tren, ella había prometido alcanzarle después de que terminaran los conciertos de esa semana, él había viajado mucho en escasos cuatro días, y hacía más de un mes en que no la veía debido a tanto trabajo en esa gira final. No recordaba desde cuando había necesitado a alguien como lo hacía con ella, esa mujer le era vital para poder vivir, para poder ser él mismo, para poder continuar.

Acomodó la gorra hacia atrás levantando la cabeza observando a la gente salir de la estación, al no verla por allí volvió a bajar la cabeza intentando camuflarse entre las tantas personas que deambulaban por el lugar, se cruzó de brazos apoyando la espalda contra la pared a un lado de unos muros que tenían pegados distintos carteles sobre hoteles, eventos y demás.

A lo lejos la vio caminar entre la multitud, con un vestido negro y tacones altos arrastrando la maleta detrás de ella, sonrió al ubicarla meneando la mano para llamar su atención, ella le miró desde lejos y aceleró el paso hacia él; Winter lo abrazó fuertemente al estar cerca. Ambos sentían haber estado separados durante siglos, le dio un beso de bienvenida mientras le sonreía detrás de esos lentes oscuros que cubrían parte de su rostro.

Condujeron hasta la media noche hablando sobre lo que cada uno había hecho durante ese tiempo, se detuvieron en una carretera oscurecida por la noche e iluminada por la enorme luna que brillaba sobre ellos, la calle era poco transitada así que decidieron salir a contemplar el hermoso manto estrellado que les ofrecía la naturaleza.

Winter pasó frente al auto y extendió los brazos sintiendo la ráfaga fresca del aire de verano de esas zonas.

\- Esto es maravilloso –dijo lanzando un suspiro levantando la mirada hacia las estrellas—. Pero es más maravilloso poder vivir esto contigo –lo miró cándidamente a lo que Andy le sonrió sin decir nada más.

Para esos momentos ya había dejado la gorra y los lentes dentro del auto, miró la luna que estaba en pleno esplendor, brillante, imponente, hermosa, ella se acercó a su lado y cruzó sus brazos a su alrededor mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias por traerme hasta aquí –dijo tiernamente haciendo que él la mirara.

\- Sólo contigo puedo hacer estas cosas –comentó acariciando la línea que enmarcaba su mejilla.

\- Eso lo hace aún más especial –mencionó observándolo con detenimiento y una adoración que desbordaba de su corazón.

\- Tú lo haces especial. –dijo en un susurro para después darle un pausado beso en los labios.

Pasó la mano por su cintura y la tomó de la mano halándola y girando sobre el asfalto en un paso de vals, ella sonrió mientras giraban y giraban al ritmo de una música imaginaria.

\- ¡Qué haces! –dijo divertida mientras Andrew le soltaba la cintura y haló de su brazo para hacerla dar una vuelta sobre su propio eje.

\- ¿Qué no ves?, estoy muy feliz –respondió volviendo a sujetarla de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo—, y quiero bailar.

Ambos sonrieron y Winter colocó la mano sobre su hombro asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

\- Claro, ¿por qué no? –ella se encogió de hombros—, entonces bailemos.

Dieron un par de vueltas más simulando un romántico vals sobre el asfalto, algunos autos pasaban y las luces les iluminaban, el vaivén disminuyó convirtiéndose en unos ligeros pasos de un lado hacia otro mientras permanecían abrazados de la misma manera efusiva y animada.

\- Me hiciste tanta falta –ella le dijo suavemente.

\- Tú a mí. Y ¿sabes qué? –comentó fijándose en esos hermosos ojos verdes perfectamente delineados y expresivos—, te prometo que ya nunca nos volveremos a separar.

Ella sonrió con una creciente ilusión que sólo él podía provocar.

\- ¿Hablas enserio?, ¿qué hay de tu trabajo?

\- La banda estará bien, no creo que me digan algo si tu vienes con nosotros –dijo dándole un beso en la frente—, además, no soy nada sin mi hermosa inspiración cerca.

Se detuvieron y ella puso las manos sobre su rostro acercándolo a su boca.

\- Andrew –le dijo separando sus labios—, a veces sueles ser demasiado cursi y romántico cuanto te lo propones.

Él puso la frente contra la suya y sonrió ante su comentario.

\- Lo sé. Pero eso debes mantenerlo como nuestro secreto.

Ella puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras lo contemplaba de cerca, el silencio los abrazó como una ola de completa paz y armonía, la besó y la calidez de sus labios le hicieron sentirse vivo de nuevo, animado, preparado para cualquier cosa venidera, ella estaba allí, a su lado, como siempre debió ser, y él, sintiéndola próxima se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Cualquier cosa.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó entre la oscuridad de ese complejo de edificios industriales, Andrew se arrastraba entre la tierra intentando apartarse de la terrible bola de fuego en que se había convertido el bar. No supo ni cómo ni cuándo llegó hasta allí, justo a tres metros fuera del incendio, sus escasas energías le obligaban a continuar a pesar de tales condiciones, sentía la espalda destrozada y las piernas adormecidas, con sus brazos se empujaba para arrastrarse hacia el asfalto que parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia, el dolor le impedía pensar en cualquier cosa, respiraba con dificultad y fue en esos momentos en que comenzó a dudar si es que podría sobrevivir a ello.

Las terribles heridas y quemaduras le impedían moverse, así que no le quedaba más que esperar a la llegada del sol para terminar con esa horrible tortura.

El cabello sobre su rostro le impedía ver con exactitud hacia la carretera, los quejidos salían por sí solos mientras sus fuerzas le abandonaban por completo, ya no podía moverse, ni mucho menos hablar, sentía incluso que casi ni podía respirar, como si tuviera la cabeza metida dentro de una bolsa de plástico y poco a poco el aire se fuera consumiendo haciendo de su agonía más desesperante.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la tierra y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrársele mientras sentía un espantoso ardor en la espalda.

Sintió su rostro humedecido por sus propias lágrimas que salían sin su aprobación, el dolor iba mucho más allá de lo físico, sus propias lágrimas de hiel se lo decían en esos momentos.

Había sido derrotado.

Alexander entró a la sala donde tenía las computadoras en donde podía observar cada movimiento dentro de la casa y alrededores, llevaba un pañuelo en donde iba limpiándose los rastros de sangre que le había dejado el golpe propinado por Andrew momentos atrás.

Al levantar la mirada se topó con Ralph quien se notaba maltratado con las ropas quemadas y hechas girones, se acercó de inmediato hacia él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Y bien –dijo cruzando por la habitación con aire triunfante—, quiero que me cuentes cómo aniquilaron a ese imbécil.

El hombre se despojó de su chaqueta hecha trizas y la arrojó al piso, sonrió levemente de manera satisfecha y respondió:

\- El tipo tenía habilidades un poco extrañas que logró derribarnos a todos nosotros después de haber matado a la mujer –su voz se tornó rasposa y seria—, pero ni con eso pudo evitarse un muy buen garrotazo por la espalda –sonrió para su señor—, uno de los nuestros le clavó una hoz casi atravesándole…

\- Espera –le interrumpió interesado—, ¿habilidades?, ¿qué clase de habilidades?

Ralph parpadeó unas cuantas veces y pasó la mano por el cuello.

\- Nos apartó de él de manera misteriosa, ni siquiera pude ver su movimiento –se justificó gesticulando con las manos—, además –hizo una pausa un poco tensa—, algunos objetos de allí parecían moverse y algunos de ellos atacaron a nuestros hombres. Todo fue tan extraño, el tipo no movía ni un solo músculo y todo allí parecía moverse de acuerdo a su voluntad.

Winter tenía razón, ese infeliz era la reencarnación de la bruja, Alexander lo miró con gravedad, si la situación era así entonces él debió de haber aniquilado definitivamente a ese infeliz.

Por su vida que Andrew Biersack debería estar muerto.

\- Ella… —gruñó recordando brevemente momentos de su pasado—, esa bruja… —miró al sirviente y sus pensamientos volvieron a esa habitación—. Continua.

\- Nos dio pelea pero no pudo contra nosotros –dijo fanfarrón—, aunque algunos de nosotros perecieron ante el incendio, le aseguro señor, que esa basura está en donde debe: en el infierno. Yo mismo me encargue de esperar a que el edificio ardiera por completo.

Alexander miró hacia las veinte pantallas en medio de la habitación que monitoreaban cada movimiento de la casa y alrededores, con el solo resplandor de éstas iluminaban toda la habitación, se centró en una en especial, en la que era la habitación de Winter, volvió la mirada al hombre que le miraba con reverencia, justo antes de hablar otro de sus sirvientes entró a la habitación:

\- Señor –uno de ellos entró con un teléfono en la mano—, nuestros hombres en California no encontraron nada de la mujer pelirroja, piensan revisar las zonas colindantes y…

\- Olvídenlo —silenció levantando la mano sin mirarle—, diles que vuelvan lo más pronto posible. Ya no la necesitamos –dijo mirando a Ralph—, ¿cierto, Ralph?

\- Ya no señor. –asintió él.

Alexander sonrió, y aquel otro hombre se retiró retomando la llamada y cambiando las instrucciones de sus colegas, cuando la puerta de metal sonó, se acercó un poco más al sirviente y lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta afianzándolo fuertemente.

\- Más te vale que ese inútil esté muerto –le dijo con voz agresiva y violenta—, ¿entiendes?

Susurró frente a su cara y el hombre solo asintió de manera intimidada, Alexander lo soltó y volvió a sonreír como era de costumbre, altivo y con aire superior, palmeó levemente el hombro de su sirviente y mientras se acercaba a la puerta agregó.

\- No se preocupen, en cuanto sus heridas hayan cerrado, iremos a celebrar como se debe nuestro triunfo.

Las voces se hacían cada vez más lejanas e inentendibles, se alejaban más y más y un dolor que parecía devorarlo le abordaba todo el cuerpo, todo se volvió silencio y un par de voces se escucharon discutir desde algún punto lejano en el lugar, quiso moverse pero se sentía demasiado débil como para mover más que los dedos de la mano, las voces se hicieron más audibles y les pudo reconocer, el dolor le hacía sentir el cuerpo palpitar en un ritmo constante y torturador, poco a poco iba recuperando su conciencia hasta que su cuerpo y su cerebro fueron unos y detectaron el dolor provocado al tiempo en que él intentó llevarse la mano a la cabeza.

Kim y Ashley discutían en la sala en donde Kim operaba en la reconstrucción de su proyecto para hackear la seguridad de Delorme, un grito de dolor les interrumpió de inmediato haciéndoles correr hacia la habitación que estaba a unos cuantos metros de allí.

Al entrar encontraron a Andrew con los ojos abiertos fijados en el techo de la habitación, todo él eran vendas, la sábana blanca que le cubría estaba siendo aprisionada por su mano no vendada de tal forma que sus dedos cambiaron de color debido a la presión que estaba ejerciendo en esos instantes. Su rostro estaba raspado y con algunos moretones visibles, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, tan quemado como ciertas partes de su espalda y brazos, los miró en cuanto aparecieron, sus ojos azules brillaban entre tanto color morado y rojo de sus heridas, Ashley se acercó a él intentando calmarle mientras Kim lo miraba desde el final de la cama.

\- Hey tranquilo, estás bien –dijo en cuanto él lo miró.

Apretujó los ojos intentando soportar el dolor en todo su ser para poder hablar:

\- ¡Duele! –se quejó arrugando la frente mientras intentaba controlar el dolor.

\- Tranquilo, estarás bien –dijo Natsumi con los brazos cruzados mientras le observaba con tranquilidad—, los días anteriores estuviste peor que eso.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así?

\- Dos días – Ashley respondió seriamente sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

\- Tuviste mucha suerte de que te localizáramos –Kim agregó con ese tono de voz sereno y templado de siempre—, supongo que lo que sientes ahora físicamente no es nada a cómo te encontramos. Estabas hecho pedazos –la mirada represiva de Ashley le hizo detener sus palabras—, ¿qué? –se dirigió a él ante sus insistentes miradas.

\- Parece que todos los japoneses son impertinentes ¿verdad? –Ashley le dijo en tono despectivo.

Natsumi giró los ojos y bufó pasando la mano por su cabello.

\- Creo que nunca debí haberte comentado nada –pronunció como una queja para sí mismo.

\- Exacto, y ya deja de…

\- ¡Es la verdad! Él tiene que conocer la forma en que lo encontramos.

Andrew sonrió y soltó un gemido al sentir unas punzadas en las costillas, ambos se callaron de inmediato, mientras él sonreía.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No, nada –dijo con dificultad—. Sólo… sólo me imagino lo difícil que fue para ustedes dos convivir en estos días sin alguien que les calmara.

Kim sonrió y Ashley miró a su amigo.

\- Al menos no te hemos perdido del todo, ¡este tonto aún tiene sentido del humor!

\- Te repondrás –serenó el oriental con una expresión alegre en el rostro—, en unos cuantos días más estarás de pie de nuevo y no como el pedazo de carne humeante y sangrante de hace un par de noches.

El incendio, aquel maldito incendio que marcó su mente y su cuerpo, esa maldita noche en que esos hombres mataron a Winter de esa manera tan inhumana, tan horrible, con tan solo pensarlo, todas esas imágenes resurgen y golpean su mente, sus gritos de dolor y desesperación, esa sonrisa enferma del hombre quien la desgarraba con tanta emoción, la discusión con Delorme, esa desesperación sufrida en esos momentos en que estuvo envuelto en el fuego, en que sintió la muerte de cerca, cuando pensó que todo acabaría para él.

\- Hey, Andrew –Kim le llamó al notar su ausencia.

Enfocó su mirada hacia él, y cuando sintió sus ojos humedecer esquivó la mirada escrutadora del oriental, giró levemente el cuello mirando las paredes con burós de madera finamente tallados y pintados.

\- Esos hombres que nos emboscaron te llevaron hasta allí ¿verdad? –preguntó el pelinegro de cabellos largos.

\- Si –Andy intentó levantarse de la cama pero su propio cuerpo ardió impidiéndole el movimiento. Un quejido salió por su garganta. Volvió a recostarse intentando calmarse—. Allí estaba Delorme.

Controló lo más que pudo su ser, se tragó las lágrimas y la rabia y continuó:

\- Ese maldito –intentó volver a alzarse pero falló de nuevo—, mató a Winter.

\- ¿Hablas enserio? –irrumpió Ashley.

\- Sí.

Ashley soltó un juramento y se puso de pie comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras continuaba maldiciendo, por otra parte Kim parecía más sereno ante sus palabras, se acercó más hacia Andrew y él prosiguió:

\- Las cosas se salieron de control, y ellos me drogaron –levantó los ojos hacia Kim quien parecía escéptico—, sí, aunque parezca loco, me drogaron y luego ataqué a Delorme, él se enfureció y ordenó… —lanzó un profundo suspiro—, ordenó a que nos mataran. No pude hacer nada para ayudarla… ellos la mataron de una manera terrible.

Natsumi bajó la mirada mientras pronunció una maldición en su idioma natal, Ashley se detuvo apretando los puños, Andrew se notaba un poco más sereno después de haberlo dicho.

\- No pude hacer nada… y por un instante quise morir –levantó lentamente la mano conteniendo el dolor hasta ponerla frente a su cara observando su piel maltratada y raspada, a diferencia de cuando despertó el dolor había disminuido en gran cantidad—. Pero después, en el momento en que salí de ese infierno, me juré que sólo me puedo permitir una cosa…

«Venganza», miró a Ashley y luego a Kim, los tres comprendieron a lo que él se refería. Abrió y cerró la mano varias veces hasta hacer desaparecer la sensación tensa en su piel, compartieron un silencio sepulcral a lo que Natsumi interrumpió el silencio:

\- Lamento mucho tu pérdida.

\- ¡Ese maldito! –Ashley dijo rabioso—, vamos a continuar. ¡Tenemos que hacerle pagar por todas y cada una de las cosas que ha hecho!

\- Y va a pagar –Natsumi lo miró de manera cómplice—, ese maldito va a pagar.

Rápidamente retrocedió y salió de la habitación con urgencia, Ashley y Andy compartieron una mirada indagatoria y Purdy le siguió.

\- ¿A dónde vas? –gritó hacia la sala a donde Kim había ido.

\- Voy a hacer funcionar este maldito prototipo hoy mismo –respondió desde su sitio—, ¡hoy mismo!

Esa noche transcurrió, el sol resurgió y París parecía más hermoso que de costumbre, lamentablemente ni Purdy, ni Andrew ni Kim podían ver lo hermosa que era esta ciudad de día, podían contarse los segundos transcurrir y las gotas que caían del fregadero de la cocina que resonaban en el vacío.

Andrew podía sentir que mientras más horas pasaban su cuerpo iba reponiéndose cada vez más, sus energías iban en aumento comenzando por hacerle olvidar el dolor, sentarse sobre la cama, mover el cuello, hasta que llegada la tarde descubrió que ya podía ponerse de pie; sólo en su habitación comenzó con su rehabilitación personal, él mismo no podía permitirse más días en cama, no podía permitirse más días sin salir a cobrar venganza contra el mal nacido de Alexander.

Se fue quitando las vendas de una en una, su piel regenerada se sentía tensa y frágil, cuando ya se hubo librado de tantas vendas, observó lo maltratado que se veía su cuerpo a pesar de las horas de recuperación, las cicatrices de su cuerpo –si es que quedaban— no importaban tanto como las del corazón y la mente que eran las más severas, las que jamás se borrarían a pesar de tantos miles de años que él pudiera vivir.

El solo roce del agua en su piel parecía ser un alivio y una tortura a su vez, cuando salió de la regadera comprendió del gran daño que Alexander le había causado, en el interior, que seguramente estaría peor que la imagen que él proyectaba en esos momentos, él lo odiaba como nunca imaginó detestar a alguien, quería matarlo, verlo sufrir y pedir clemencia frente a él, quería torturarle y aplicarle la ley de "_ojo por ojo y diente por diente_", quería acabarlo, y aunque alguna vez se había sentido incapaz de matar a alguien era seguro que si miraba a ese desgraciado de nuevo se acercaría lo suficiente a él como para matarle con sus propias manos y de disfrutar de su agonía como única medicina a esos malos sentimientos que ahora se albergaban en su interior.

Ahora más que nunca se sentía como aquella bruja quien odio tanto como para acabar con una población entera, entre malditos e inocentes, sólo para poder anestesiar su terrible desprecio ante quienes le hicieron la vida difícil.

Él tenía motivos, demasiados como para no dudar en matarlo.

Con apenas unos pantalones deportivos de algodón que casi no castigaban su piel, Andy estaba apenas regresando a la cama cuando Kim interrumpió su soledad de manera intempestiva.

\- ¡Andrew necesito que veas esto, he logrado entrar al sistema!

Andrew se levantó de inmediato y tan rápido como pudo salió de la habitación notando a Ashley frente al monitor con una cara de sorpresa y emoción a la vez, se quitó de allí permitiéndole acercarse, lo que vio le devolvió aquella mitad de su alma que parecía haberse quemado junto con aquel viejo casino.

_"¡Deja de grabarme!, es absurdo que incluso hasta aquí intentes vigilarme. Maldito enfermo"_

¡Era ella!, Winter quien hablaba frente a una de las cámaras dentro de un cuarto de baño, arrojaba botellas de cremas y lociones hacia la cámara sin lograr atinarle, estaba furiosa y con los ojos rojos por el llanto, Andy tocó la dureza de la pantalla sintiéndose respirar de nuevo, miró a Ashley constatando con él que lo que miraba era verdad.

\- Esto es obtenido en tiempo real de las instalaciones de Delorme. Así que…

\- Esta viva –Andrew a completó observando la imagen de Winter sentándose sobre la tapa del retrete hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos para volver a llorar.

_"__No podrás estar encerrada allí por siempre"_—la voz de Delorme se escuchó por los altavoces mientras ella lloraba inconsolable dentro del baño.

_"__Moriré aquí si es necesario_ –ella gritó volviéndose a parar frente a la cámara—, _todo sea por no ver tu maldita cara de nuevo"_

_La sonrisa sínica de Delorme se escuchó del otro lado ignorando todo lo que ella le había dicho._

_"__Eres mi reina Winter, y ahora que no hay nadie para contradecirlo, no te quedará más que complacerme, como tu dueño que soy."_

_"__Jamás _–ella sollozaba amargamente mientras miraba hacia la cámara_—__, jamás"_

_"__Andrew está muerto, muerto y sin oportunidad de salvarte"_

Sus palabras le dolieron tanto o más que al mismo Andrew cuando la imaginó muerta, retrocedió con el rostro relleno de tristeza y dolor mientras observaba fijamente la videocámara con ese rencor en el corazón, con ese mismo rencor con el que la había conocido.

\- ¡Tengo que ir! –golpeó la mesa con las manos—. Tengo que entrar.

\- Debes de recuperarte, así sólo irías a que te den el tiro de gracia –alegó Ashley de inmediato.

\- Purdy tiene razón –apoyó Kim minimizando las pantallas de las cámaras—, espera unos días más mientras nos familiarizamos con la estructura de la casa. Para cuando entremos sabremos a donde ir y por donde movernos. Te aseguro que todo nos irá bien, sólo es cuestión de esperar un poco más.

«Sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más.» Se repitió quedándose en silencio frente a sus amigos, unos días más, unas cuantas horas y Winter estaría de vuelta con él, a su lado olvidando aquella terrible pesadilla, sólo un poco más para aguatar. Con el rostro aún lastimado, Andrew asintió lentamente

\- ¿Entonces podré contar con ustedes para ese momento?

\- Por supuesto. –Purdy respondió a lo que Natsumi asintió seguro de lo que estaban por hacer.

Pronto, el infierno será poco para Delorme.


	15. Chapter 15

La empujó contra la cama y Winter levantó la mirada mientras volvía los pies al piso, Alexander sonrió triunfante al haberla sacado del cuarto de baño y arrojarla salvajemente contra el colchón de la cama, la rubia lo miraba enfurecida apretando los puños a punto de saltar y atacarlo, habían pasado ya algunos días después del terrible incendio en el bar y Alexander siempre aprovechaba cada momento para revivir la profunda herida que aquel suceso le había dejado a Winter.

Ella intentó correr pero él la sujetó rápidamente de la cintura y la empujó de nuevo a la cama, carcajeo al ver su rostro ardiendo en furia contra él y se cruzó de brazos observándola.

\- Mi hermosa reina, ¿cuándo entenderás tu situación?, tienes que resignarte –alegó de manera superlativa—, tu destino es estar conmigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras le observaba con un profundo rencor que Alexander bien podía percibir desde su distancia.

\- No me mires así, ahora debes de ir aprendiendo a mirarme justo como mirabas al extinto Andrew –dijo conteniéndose la sonrisa triunfal al recordar que él lo había acabado al fin—. Con dulzura, amor –decía mientras se acercaba a ella-. Dios mío Winter, si tan solo tú…

Estaba por acariciarle la mejilla pero ella le golpeó la mano aparándole.

\- ¡Jamás! –espetó ella en un tono de protesta—, el que tiene que entender eres tú Alexander, las cosas entre nosotros no volverán a ser como antes.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

\- Porque el que tú y yo volvamos a ser algo es tan imposible como volver el tiempo atrás.

\- Tan imposible como revivir a tu amante, ¿no es así?

Winter bajó la mirada ante su comentario mientras temblaba de cólera, Alexander supo lo que provocaban esas palabras ante ella, ambos se quedaron en silencio y ella permanecía cabizbaja intentando contener las lágrimas, sintiendo el terrible peso de la tristeza y soledad de un corazón roto.

\- Preciosa, no te pongas así –acarició su hombro por sobre la tela de la blusa—, pareces una viuda amargada y aburrida –ella se apartó de él con coraje—. Oh, lo siento –dijo irónico—, creo que no lo pareces, más bien eres una maldita viuda aburrida y amargada. Una mujer indefensa e infeliz que se la vive aferrada al recuerdo de su hombre…

\- ¡Cállate hijo de puta! –gritó con la voz entrecortada—. ¡Basta ya!, deja de lastimarme.

Miró su rostro, sus lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas y la tristeza afloraba por sus ojos apagados, Alexander sonrió, mientras la observaba desmoronarse entre sollozos, ella se cubrió el rostro para continuar con sus lágrimas, y él se sintió triunfador, grande y poderoso, ahora nada podría ser imposible para él, podría lograr lo que sea y ya nadie podría interponerse en su camino.

\- ¿Te duele Winter? –se inclinó hasta ver sus manos cubriendo su rostro—, ¿te duele? –repitió haciendo que ella le mirara—. Piensa que esto no es nada a comparación de lo que sintió él –dijo frente a su cara de manera cruda e insensible-, cuando vio morir a la mujer que se hacía pasar por ti, tan lenta y dolorosamente que casi ni podía hablar, luego –sujetó su mandíbula fuertemente acercándola hacia su cara—, el castigo de mis hombres, los golpes, la impotencia, y finalmente el fuego, el fuego que me hizo justicia carcomiendo su piel –Winter cerró los ojos intentando no llorar mientras escuchaba esas terribles y crueles palabras— lentamente, haciéndole sentir desesperado, adolorido, como si estuviera bajando al propio infierno para no salir jamás. ¿Te imaginas eso Winter? –le besó los labios y ella gimió sujetando su mano que la atenazaba con mayor firmeza—. Los últimos momentos de tu amante fueron maravillosamente dolorosos, el oler su carne quemándose, el haber visto su rostro de impotencia al verte morir –sonrió y al fin la soltó— fue una experiencia que no cambiaría jamás.

Ella no dijo más y sólo se apartó de allí caminando al extremo contrario de la habitación, frente al buró apoyó sus manos sobre éste mientras continuaba afligida por las duras palabras de Delorme, limpiaba constantemente sus lágrimas mientras él continuaba exprimiendo más hiel sobre la herida.

\- Era un magnífico final para un maldito como él. No sabes cuánto disfruté ver sus últimos momentos. Lamentablemente no quedó nada de él, así que no te pude traer ningún tipo de prueba de su muerte.

Winter lo miró desde el espejo, Alexander sonrió de nuevo, su reflejo se notaba triunfante, poderoso y amenazador, Winter preferiría cualquier cosa antes que quedarse a su lado.

Antes, preferiría esa dolorosa muerte a la que Alexander hacía referencia.

\- Calla –dijo después de aspirar profundamente intentando calmarse—, no quiero seguir escuchándote.

\- No me callaré –espetó mientras se aproximaba a ella y ponía las manos sobre sus hombros—, hasta que me aceptes y te olvides de una vez por todas de ese hombre.

Ella mantenía la mirada fija sobre el espejo observando ambos reflejos, los ojos oscuros de Alexander la miraron desde su sitio provocando que su propio reflejo estremeciera el interior de Winter, ella desvió la mirada mientras él pasaba las manos por su cintura apretándola a su cuerpo.

\- Míranos nada más –dijo él a su oído—, nos vemos como la pareja perfecta.

Ella volvió la mirada hacia el espejo notándose junto a él y odiando esa terrible realidad, si tan sólo hubiese una esperanza, una sola que le motive a continuar soportando ese terrible suplicio, si tan solo hubiera una, por muy mínima que ésta fuese, Winter se aferraría a ella con todas esas fuerzas que poco a poco se le iban desvaneciendo.

Besó su mejilla y Winter limpió esas lágrimas que inconscientemente habían salido de sus ojos.

\- Anda hermosa, sonríe –le dijo suavemente mientras contemplaba su imagen al espejo—, arréglate y vístete, que hoy saldremos a celebrar el principio de nuestro reino.

Al otro lado de la pantalla se encontraba Ashley apoyado sobre la mesa, soltó una maldición y el sonido de unas botas pesadas se detuvieron detrás de él.

\- Tenías razón –volvió la mirada hacia Natsumi—, ese infeliz saldrá hoy a una de sus tantas fiestecillas sangrientas.

\- Excelente –comentó Andrew desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras se echaba encima una chamarra oscura—. No nos quedara más que aprovechar ese momento de descuido.

Caminó hacia donde se encontraban las pantallas y miles de cables conectados Purdy lo miró seriamente.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que sea hoy?

Él asintió observando la pantalla de la computadora.

\- Bien, entonces no esperemos más –agregó Natsumi frotando las manos—, debemos de movernos mientras estos inútiles están fuera.

\- Delorme no sabe lo que le espera… –Andrew mencionó cerrando los botones de aquella chamarra.

Entró a la habitación y tomó todo lo que le pareció mortal y amenazador, la sangre hervía por sus venas y los deseos de venganza contaminaban todo el aire puro que se atrevía a respirar, se observó la cara en el pequeño espejo del baño y notó algunas leves marcas del incendio de hacía ya varios días, sus heridas habían cerrado por completo, pero esas marcas de golpes y quemaduras aún no se desvanecían pareciendo ser un cruel recordatorio de todo lo que tenía que vengar contra Delorme.

Esta vez sí tenía que salir triunfador.

\- ¡Te ves hermosa! –exclamó tomándola de la mano ayudándole a bajar las escaleras de aquel edificio que retumbaba con música de un género que Winter desconocía—, eres la estrella más brillante de este maldito lugar.

\- ¿Debería agradecerte esto? –dijo ella de manera hostil aceptando su mano.

\- Te dije que intentaras olvidar todo lo sucedido. Al menos hoy intenta divertirte.

\- ¿Divertirme, sabiendo lo que les harás a todos estos seres mortales y no mortales?

Caminaron hacia el palco donde se observaba a todas aquellas personas revueltas entre presas y cazadores, Winter se sentía de nuevo asqueada por aquellas acciones de Alexander, miraba con rostro huraño todo lo que pasaba ante sus ojos, pegada al brazo de Alexander conteniendo el temor que quiera o no ya era parte de ella.

* * *

Un extraño presentimiento se posaba en su pecho, se notaba ansiosa y alterada, Winter intentaba disimular lo más posible y observaba detalladamente cada aspecto de la fiesta, esperando algo, alguna sorpresa o suceso que le permitiera aprovechar a escapar. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente como si hubiese corrido miles de kilómetros, miraba a su alrededor y todo estaba terriblemente asegurado, nada ni nadie parecía verse familiar en ese lugar, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera?, optó por ir a sentarse en una mesa mientras a lo lejos Alexander le observaba con consentimiento, calmó su respiración mientras aparentaba pasarla bien en aquel ambiente.

Las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar.

« ¿Estás seguro?»

«Como nunca en mi vida.»

Winter lo miraba fijamente a los ojos aun dudando de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Andrew acarició su mejilla y esbozó una sonrisa depositando en ella toda la confianza que necesitaba en esos momentos, ella acarició su abdomen desnudo hasta subir a su pecho sintiendo las palpitaciones de su corazón aún humano, se inclinó sobre él hasta poner el oído sobre su pecho. Sintió sus manos acariciarle la piel de la espalda y ella se sintió completamente liberada de cualquier tipo de duda al respecto.

Se movió hacia su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sintiendo cómo él acariciaba suavemente su piel por debajo de las sábanas de seda blanca.

«Esta es la mayor prueba de amor que nunca nadie me ha dado». Ella mencionó en un susurro mientras acercaba sus labios a su cuello. « Y yo no soy quién para rechazarla.»

Enterró los dientes sobre su piel y la sangre pronto comenzó a emanar de la herida, ella se aferró a su cuerpo mientras él mantenía ese fuerte abrazo que desde un principio prometió jamás romper, su sangre ahora le parecía completamente distinta pero a la vez mantenía esa misma densidad y fuerza que la impactó en un principio, era exquisita ante su boca y ella parecía hundirse en un vaivén puro de emociones que la llevaban de extremo a extremo de la mano de su amado anfitrión. No hubo recuerdos, no hubo regresiones, simplemente ese sentimiento que les ligaba a ambos, esa promesa que a partir de ese momento jamás sería rota.

Sus brazos se cerraron más alrededor de ella y su boca se apretó más a su vena, comenzó a mover las caderas sobre él sintiendo su piel y su deseo arder ante aquel acto que debió haber aterrado a cualquiera. La respiración de Andrew comenzó a ser agitada y ella no sabía si era por la sangre que estaba bebiendo de él o por aquellos frenéticos movimientos que tenían encendidos a ambos, ella dudó en continuar y estando a punto de apartar sus labios de su piel Andrew sostuvo su cabeza contra él obligándole así a continuar. Comenzó a sentir su propio delirio por medio de su sangre, cada uno de sus pensamientos y deseos susurrarle en su cabeza, él apretó sus caderas entre sus manos mientras parecía guiarla ante aquellos movimientos provocadores haciendo que se posara completamente sobre él permitiéndose penetrarla engrandeciendo así el éxtasis del momento, Winter podía escucharlo gritar en sus pensamientos mientras se movía sobre su pelvis, su sangre le parecía aquella fuente de vida que tanto había estado buscando por tanto tiempo; lo sentía fundirse en ella de tantas maneras en ese momento, lo sentía reclamarla, poseerla de todas las formas habidas y por haber en el mundo; sus gemidos se escapaban mientras apretaba los colmillos contra su carne, se sentía volar y renacer entre sus brazos, entre su propia mente.

Ella gritó al sentirse explotar dentro y fuera de lo que sucedía en aquel instante, se apartó de su vena al sentir cómo sus brazos poco a poco se iban debilitando, se acercó a sus labios y lo besó profundamente, sus brazos se desplomaron hacia abajo dejando de sostenerla y Winter supo que era el momento preciso de hacerlo, mordió la vena de su muñeca permitiendo que sangrara, y extrañamente una gran alegría le embargó al sentir su sangre caer hacia sus labios, ella le iba a dar vida, una nueva vida que ambos vivirían uno al lado del otro para siempre.

Su sangre tan poderosa como sobrenatural le dio fuerzas de nuevo después de algunos minutos que a ella le parecieron una terrible eternidad, Winter sintió un placer intenso al sentir los labios de Andrew aferrarse a su piel y comenzar a succionar su sangre, después de ello, la sujetó lo suficientemente firme como para fijar su muñeca sobre su boca, ella se sentía morir cada que él sorbía su sangre y la volvía a su sistema, la noche parecía infinita y pequeña para ambos.

Y él pudo sentir sus pensamientos, sus deseos y sus más profundos anhelos, ahora ella era parte de él, y él parte de ella.

* * *

Andrew caminó justo frente al enorme enrejado que protegía la mansión de Delorme, volvió la mirada hacia atrás mientras Ashley se aproximaba a él, la noche estaba comenzando y prometía muchas sorpresas para todos aquellos reunidos.

\- Sistema de seguridad desactivado –susurró Kim hacia ellos.

Caminó hacia las sombras debajo de un gran árbol y al notar la dubitativa de sus compañeros les dijo:

\- ¿Qué, van a entrar sí o no?

El plan estaba a punto de ejecutarse, Ashley como era quien menos conocían los guardias de Delorme avanzó hacia el gran enrejado llamando la atención de todos esos guardias haciendo que abrieran para dejar salir a todos esos vampiros dispuestos a atacarle, y allí fue cuando todo comenzó, aprovechando que el líder de todos ellos estaba fuera, Kim, Ashley y Andrew se hicieron paso hasta poder entrar al jardín de la gran mansión, los tantos custodios de Delorme salían de todas partes con armas afiladas dispuestos a cortarles las cabezas, por fortuna ellos habían prevenido todo, y en cuanto uno de ellos cayó tomaron su arma para empuñarla en contra de todos ellos.

Incluso se podría decir que se habían preparado meticulosamente para aquel momento de batalla que parecía no tener final, se escondían detrás de las enormes esculturas del jardín, entre los arbustos e incluso en los árboles para poder atacar a los vampiros que les acechaban, tomaron sus armas y no les daban tregua alguna para alertar a los demás que se encontraban fuera del lugar; Kim fue el primero en penetrar la mansión, Andrew le siguió rápidamente mientras Ashley finalizaba con otro de los hombres.

El sistema estaba desactivado y Kim bajó los interruptores de la luz para así mantener incomunicados a todos los hombres que quedaban dentro, el sistema al fin volvía a ser suyo y Delorme, cuando volviera se iba a dar una grata sorpresa en cuanto les viera de nuevo.

No les iban a dar tiempo ni de asimilar tal acontecimiento, eso estaba seguro.

\- El escuchar sus gritos, las súplicas, maldita sea Ralph, tú idea fue espléndida –alegaba Delorme sumamente divertido.

Iban en el auto, Winter permanecía en un extremo a un lado de Alexander mientras éste platicaba con su guardaespaldas quien también iba en la parte trasera del auto junto con ellos, la noche había sido espantosa y Winter solo deseaba llegar y descansar su mente de aquellas tantas atrocidades vividas esa noche, se sentía ajena a sí misma y terriblemente culpable por las muertes vistas, tuvo que servir de espectador, uno más de todos aquellos enfermos que observaban con placer cómo se destruían los unos a los otros según para dar inicio a un nuevo imperio, los pensamientos de Winter la excluyeron completamente de aquella plática hasta que por fin vio que el auto llegó a lo que ella debería acostumbrarse a llamar hogar.

Las rejas principales se abrieron con eficiencia y la enorme limusina acompañada de los tantos vehículos donde venían sus hombres entraron al terreno supuestamente resguardado, bajaron y Alexander se detuvo mirando a su alrededor, parecía extrañado.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? –dijo hacia el hombre de la cabeza rapada quien estaba a un lado de él.

\- No lo sé, pero ahora mismo les localizaré. –dijo tomando su teléfono móvil.

\- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Winter al notar el rostro de Alexander.

\- No, nada. Sólo que éstos imbéciles abandonaron sus puestos. Pero en fin –meneó la cabeza y la tomó de la mano—, olvidemos eso, entremos.

La casa por dentro parecía de lo más normal, todo permanecía en su lugar, subieron las escaleras y Winter fue directo a su habitación intentando apartarse de la presencia de Alexander, él la tomó del brazo acercándose suavemente a lo que ella se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si terminamos esta celebración en privado? –le susurró al oído a lo que ella se apartó delicadamente de su agarre.

\- Perdona, pero ahora me siento cansada.

Lo miró de soslayo y continuó su caminata hacia la puerta de la habitación, Alexander la siguió sujetando la perilla al tiempo en que ella pretendía abrir.

\- Al menos, sería bueno recibir un beso de las buenas noches.

Ella se veía sin opciones, él sonrió acariciándole la mejilla, poco a poco durante la noche se había tratado de convencer a si misma que mientras buscara la oportunidad de escapar debería de cooperar a todo lo que Alexander dijera, muy a pesar de sus propios deseos. Estaba a punto de besarle los labios cuando el ruido de algo pesado caer hasta el primer piso les interrumpió.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de asomarse por el pretil de las escaleras otro cuerpo cayó desde el piso más alto hasta el más bajo emitiendo el mismo sonido, Alexander aun sin comprender la situación sujetó a Winter y la haló al tiempo en que se asomaba hacia arriba.

No halló nada.

Bajó la mirada y tres pisos debajo de ellos notó dos cuerpos uniformados degollados sobre el piso de mármol, Winter soltó una exclamación al tiempo en que sus hombres les interceptaron con una creciente preocupación.

\- Señor, han entrado a la mansión –Ralph comunicó al tiempo en que se escuchaba el ruido estridente de un micrófono—. Debemos resguardarles.

«Kim Natsumi». Alexander bufó y sin soltar a Winter la haló escaleras abajo mientras escuchaba los ruidos perturbadores en los altavoces, pensó y supuso que todo aquello era obra de un solo hombre, y quién mejor que aquel ingeniero al cual robaron su más grande obra.

\- No dejes que llegue hacia la habitación central. –dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras.

\- En eso estamos señor –respondió el cabeza rapada—, el problema es que varios de nuestros hombres no están y el sistema parece no responder.

\- ¡Es el maldito de Natsumi!, Ralph, ¡es él! –gritó y cambió de dirección junto con Winter quien con dificultad le seguía el paso ligero.

No podía ser posible, sus hombres desaparecidos, o muertos, y el cambio de control dentro de esa enorme mansión sólo era obra de Natsumi quien conocía a la perfección ese lugar, pero por otra parte el haber deshabilitado a varios de sus hombres era casi imposible para uno solo.

Por un momento otro nombre se cruzó por su mente.

\- Maldita sea, no, él está muerto –masculló al tiempo en que se detenía en el pasillo del tercer piso observando una de las tantas cámaras impuestas para seguridad.

\- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿A dónde vamos? –inquirió Winter asustada.

Retrocedió y tomó la pistola de Ralph disparando hacia la cámara, ésta estalló en miles de pedazos a lo que ordenó.

\- ¡Mátalo Ralph!, no le daremos el gusto de sacarnos de aquí.

Pisos arriba Ashley se encontraba escondido entre las sombras del pasillo estratégicamente oscurecido especialmente para la cacería de todos aquellos cómplices de Delorme, tenía entre sus manos un hacha que habían encontrado por los alrededores de la mansión claramente manchada de sangre, estaba detrás de una gran escultura de una mujer envuelta en sábanas de pie con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, Purdy examinaba a sus próximas victimas mientras éstos corrían intentando subir al siguiente piso.

En el penúltimo piso Kim había logrado entrar a la habitación central en donde se encontraban todas las máquinas que manejaban los sistemas de la casa, luchaba contra el hombre que estaba dentro de la habitación, intentaba no dañar el equipo de cómputo situado en toda la habitación, lamentablemente el vampiro situado en ese lugar ya había alertado a los demás y no tardarían en llegar esos tantos refuerzos para evitar la posesión total de la enorme mansión. Kim le dio un fuerte golpe que le empujó contra una de las grandes pantallas haciéndola estallar y provocando que el vampiro se electrocutara hasta dejar de moverse por completo. Sin más fue hacia los controles, ingresó todo lo necesario para destrabar el sistema y tener el pleno control de nuevo, buscó por las cámaras la ubicación de sus compañeros no sin antes cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas de la mansión, ellos no iban a permitir por ningún motivo que Alexander escapara como la rata escurridiza que era.

Notó que varias cámaras hacían falta, Alexander iba destruyéndolas cada que avanzaba para no ser localizado, sólo que al entrar al estudio, en el quinto piso, su propio sistema enfermizo de seguridad se volvió en su contra, Kim logró localizarlo gracias a las cámaras ocultas situadas entre los libreros y en los propios candelabros.

La balanza estaba cambiando de inclinación, y era momento de que Delorme comenzara a preocuparse.

Los ruidos de batalla se escuchaban y los guardaespaldas de Alexander fueron por ellos para resguardarles en otra habitación, por la desesperación corrieron olvidando desactivar todas aquellas cámaras que les grababan de distintos ángulos, encerraron a Winter en una cercana a las escaleras del sexto piso, mientras que Delorme enfurecido ya de la ineptitud de sus secuaces se dispuso a entrar por sí mismo a la búsqueda del causante de tanto alboroto.

Maldijo mientras sus hombres le anunciaron que había otro intruso en el séptimo piso que había herido a tres de sus secuaces, Alexander escuchó más ruidos en el piso de abajo y se asomó por la baranda del pasillo notando el rostro enfurecido del hombre que tanto despreciaba en la faz de la tierra justo unos metros debajo de él subiendo por la misma escalera.

\- ¡ÉL! –dijo al tiempo en que Andrew corrió subiendo las escaleras.

Quitó la cuchilla de la mano de uno de sus hombres y se arrojó al piso de abajo haciendo que de inmediato Andrew cambiara de dirección bajando y arrojándose de un salto detrás de él.

Los cinco hombres que custodiaban a Delorme les siguieron, Alexander se metió en una habitación mientras Andy le seguía de cerca ignorando a los tantos hombretones detrás de él.

Entró a aquella habitación y notó que en su interior no se hallaba su objetivo, observó a su alrededor y notó la pequeña portezuela entreabierta en la parte inferior de la pared derecha y corrió hacia está suponiendo que allí se encontraba, una patada en el rostro le recibió al abrir la portezuela al tiempo en que los hombres entraban para atacarle.

\- Tus tantas vidas se te han acabado, infeliz –dijo mientras levantaba la cuchilla frente a él.

Andrew se movió, esquivándolo a él, a sus hombres, de manera ágil y entrenada apoyándose de cualquier cosa habida dentro de la habitación para evitar ser agredido, muy distinta a aquellas primeras veces en las que sus hombres le habían atacado, Alexander se movió a la par de los movimientos esquivos de Andrew, meneando la filosa cuchilla con disposición a matarle, rasgó su pecho y fue en ese instante en que Andrew aceleró los pasos y escapó de la habitación con ese y varios golpes encima, Alexander guiado por el coraje le siguió pero al asomarse al pasillo no halló nada.

\- Búsquelo, y tráiganme su cabeza que quiero verlo muerto. –ordenó a lo que avanzó junto con sus hombres en búsqueda de s objetivo.

Winter escuchaba los golpes y ruidos detrás de la puerta, había intentado patearla pero parecía no ceder, caminaba de un lado a otro preocupada por cualquier cosa que estuviese sucediendo, quizá ese sea su momento para escapar y olvidar todo lo sucedido con Delorme, tocó su pecho y su respiración era terriblemente acelerada justo como horas atrás en la fiesta sangrienta a la que había sido obligada a asistir. Sintió el presentimiento, ese presentimiento que le erizaba la piel al extremo de sentirse pequeña dentro de esa habitación, tocó la puerta esperando, con esa esperanza que creyó perdida cuando Alexander le había repetido cientos de veces que Andrew estaba muerto, extinto y desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Una luz le iluminó haciéndola creer que aquellas palabras de Alexander Delorme eran falsas, todas estas dichas con el sólo fin de hacerla sufrir y que Andrew, su Andrew estaba en esa misma mansión combatiendo a quién sabe cuántos hombres para poder recuperarla. Winter no iba a dejarlo solo en esos momentos, buscó dentro de aquella habitación, tomó una silla y la arrojó contra la puerta, tomó el buró, el espejo y poco a poco la puerta comenzaba a ceder, levantó entre sus manos las orillas del largo vestido blanco que llevaba puesto y arrojó las zapatillas color perla y se impulsó para golpear la puerta repetidas veces, estaba desesperada y aunque sea esa vez tenía que romper todas esas puertas que la encerraban y separaban de él.

Se estaba aferrando a su esperanza, su única esperanza.

Caminó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación tomando impulso para arrojarse de nuevo cuando de manera mágica la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente, y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó contra el hombre vestido de civil que había abierto la puerta dándole un fuerte puñetazo que le hizo retroceder.

\- ¡Espera, espera! –él la sujetó de los brazos empujándola dentro de la habitación, Winter parecía no hacerle caso e intentaba golpearle de nuevo—. Oye… oye –se cubría el rostro hasta que al fin la empujó suavemente unos pasos lejos—, ¡Vengo con Andrew!

Winter se detuvo de inmediato y su corazón volvió a palpitar al escuchar esas palabras, el joven de los ojos rasgados tocaba su mandíbula mientras ella parecía estupefacta ante aquello.

Ella volvió a levantar la mano dispuesta a atacarle de nuevo y él levantó las manos.

\- ¡Es verdad! –alegó antes de que ella se moviera—, hemos venido, él, Purdy y yo para ajustar cuentas con Delorme, y sacarte de aquí.

\- ¿Cómo puedo saber que lo que me dices es verdad? –dijo ella manteniéndose huraña y esquiva ante él.

El joven se encogió de hombros y miró rápidamente hacia la puerta.

\- No lo sé, en estos momentos simplemente debes de confiar o morir –dijo volviendo la mirada hacia ella—. Debo sacarte de aquí, Alexander acaba de localizar a Andrew, así que no tardarán en venir por ti.

\- ¿Dónde está Andy? –preguntó siguiéndolo mientras él se asomaba sigilosamente al pasillo—. Dime ¿dónde se encuentra?

\- En alguno de los pisos de abajo –volvió su mirada hacia ella—, él estará bien, sabe cuidarse solo –dijo intentando calmarla-. Ahora tú debes venir conmigo hacia la habitación central –abrió la puerta y resopló al ver todo despejado—, quizá veamos a algunos de esos orangutanes por allí así que no te despegues de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y ambos salieron de allí cerrando de nuevo la puerta, tenían que moverse rápido si es que no querían ser atrapados.

Subieron las escaleras y antes de llegar al penúltimo piso tres de los hombretones aparecieron a su encuentro, Kim soltó un juramento y emprendió la lucha contra ellos, Winter no se quedó atrás y se encargó del hombre que pretendía inmovilizarlo, ella le dio una patada en la entre pierna y un revés haciéndole caer de rodillas, Kim se encargaba de los otros dos con sus respectivas habilidades en combate, Winter maniobrando con las telas largas del vestido le dio una fuerte patada al vampiro que le quebró cuello en un solo toque, Kim retrocedió viendo éste último y fulminante movimiento de la rubia, los vampiros se lanzaron contra él pero aprovechándose de su creciente destreza se las ingenió para poder deshacerse de ellos, Winter le apoyó con una fuerte patada al más robusto de ellos, y para cuando Kim acabó con sus atacantes la miró con una cierta aprobación mientras acomodaba las mangas de su camisa ya rasgada y manchada.

\- Vaya les hiciste morder el polvo –mencionó a lo que ella se acercaba.

\- Se lo merecían por haberme tratado como mierda mientras me tenían encerrada.

Kim hizo una leve sonrisa y continuó su paso hacia la habitación en donde se tenían todos los controles.

\- No quiero imaginarme cuando Andrew te hace enojar.

Winter sonrió caminando a un lado de él a la misma velocidad apurada que un momento de esos requería.

\- Créeme, es difícil que me enoje… Con él, me refiero.

Andrew corría por la enorme habitación del quinto piso, cuando sintió que le halaron del brazo, de inmediato giró y se topó con el rostro de Purdy quien lo empujó hacia abajo de las escaleras que dirigían al piso siguiente.

\- Creo que aún hacen falta, esos hijos de puta salen por todas partes. –le susurró mientras las pisadas de unos hombres se escuchaban por encima de sus cabezas.

Andrew limpió la sangre que escurría de su boca y miró a Purdy, él se notaba menos golpeado pero sus ropas estaban terriblemente empapadas de líquido carmín.

\- ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Delorme? –le preguntó secretamente acercándose al rostro de su amigo.

\- No –Ashley negó con la cabeza mientras parecía examinar los pasos que venían de escaleras arriba—. Y si te centras a buscarlo sólo a él perderás tu tiempo –esperó unos segundos hasta que los pasos se hicieran más cercanos y lentos—, debes de ir acabando a cada uno de estos chupa sangres si es que quieres llegar con vida frente a Delorme. –susurró mirando decidido a Andrew.

Andrew asintió, los pasos se aceleraron y Ashley saltó para salir a su encuentro, después de unos segundos Andrew hizo lo mismo, ésta vez rebanando algunas gargantas sintiendo toda esa energía liberada en cada uno de sus movimientos dispuestos a acabar a cada uno de esos vampiros.

_"Piso siete, tercera habitación a la derecha, Delorme se halla sin compañía, los veré allí"._

La voz de Kim sonó por toda la habitación, Ashley y Andrew se miraron al escucharle.

\- Qué diablos…

\- No perdamos tiempo, vamos.

Andy haló a Purdy del brazo y subieron rápidamente las escaleras dispuestos a confrontar a Delorme.

* * *

\- Pero lo dijiste a los altavoces –Winter exclamó mirando a Natsumi quien tecleaba algunas últimas cosas.

\- Tranquila –movió la cabeza de manera serena—, eso sólo se escuchó en esa habitación –miró hacia las pantallas—. Sólo quedan cinco –dijo en un murmullo—, quédate aquí y no abras a menos que sea alguno de nosotros.

Ella asintió al instante y Kim se encaminó a la puerta.

\- Espera –ella interrumpió—, ¿seguro que no quisieras que vaya contigo?

\- Seguro –afirmó—, es mejor que alguien de nosotros se quede aquí vigilando todo lo que sucede. ¿Recuerdas los comandos que te dije en algún caso de emergencia?

\- Sí.

\- Perfecto.

Bajó por las escaleras y se topó con el hombre en cuestión que iba subiendo por las mismas, Alexander retornó hacia el pasillo seguido de Kim quien se lanzó sobre él haciéndole caer sobre el frío piso, comenzaron a forcejear y Alexander le dio un fuerte golpe en la frente, Kim reaccionó dándole un cabezazo rompiéndole la nariz, Delorme soltó un juramento y le pateó cerca del pecho para ponerse de pie y pretender escapar, Natsumi le tomó de la pantorrilla y Alexander estaba a punto de darle un fuerte pisotón cuando Kim movió la pierna y le derribó, le dio un fuerte puñetazo que le hizo perder el control de la batalla y Alexander levantó el brazo para cortarle el brazo pero Natsumi le sujetó ambas manos justo antes de que lograra alcanzarle, rodaron por el piso forcejeando y debatiendo hacia qué lado debía irse aquella cuchilla que marcaría a cualquiera de los dos en esa batalla. Natsumi se impulsó y quedó sobre el francés, apoyó sus fuerzas para dirigir la punta de la chuchilla hacia su garganta a lo que Delorme haciéndose de fuerzas le empujó hacia un lado deshaciéndose de su amenaza, soltó la cuchilla e inmediatamente se puso de pie retrocediendo considerablemente.

\- ¡Malditos imbéciles, no podrán detenerme! –gritó enfurecido cubriéndose la nariz que comenzaba a sangrar—, si pude contigo una vez, podré de nuevo y ésta vez sí te mandaré al infierno junto con Biersack.

\- ¿En verdad eso crees Alexander? –le dijo mientras se acercaba y Alexander volvió a tomar la cuchilla entre sus manos-. Date cuenta, estás sólo, tus hombres están muertos, ya no tienes escapatoria.

Alexander sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Siempre hay una última carta para jugar. No estés tan confiado Natsumi.

\- Lo estoy Alexander como nunca pude estarlo en mi maldita vida –avanzó pero Alexander le amenazó con el arma—. Porque hoy, precisamente hoy veré tu caída, una caída sin oportunidad de retorno.

\- ¡Me haces reír! Eso jamás sucederá maldito ingeniero de pacotilla.

\- Estás asustado –dijo mientras lo miraba retroceder hacia el fondo del pasillo sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. ¡Vamos Alexander Delorme, ven y pelea como un hombre y deja de valerte de tantas trampas!, demuestra de lo que eres capaz por ti mismo, maldita sea.

\- Ahora te sientes poderoso Natsumi –gruñó mientras retrocedía a la par que Kim avanzaba—. Pero el gusto no te durará por siempre.

\- Lo dices por experiencia ¿verdad? –dijo punzante—, mírate Alexander, ¡todo lo que has logrado ha sido a costa de mucha gente, tu dinero, tus negocios, tu propia seguridad, todo es por otras personas, ya que ni tú mismo puedes obtenerlo por tus propios medios! ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de todo esto?

\- Nunca.

Kim sonrió de manera mordaz y continuó avanzando.

\- No me sorprende.

Se acercó más y Alexander rasgó su mejilla para después darle una fuerte patada que le arrojó hacia el pretil de las escaleras, por fortuna éste no se rompió y le sirvió para impulsarse contra su enemigo.

\- ¡Podrás haber recuperado tu estúpido proyecto, pero lo que nunca recuperarás es tu vida, tu maldita y aburrida vida al lado de la perra de Jena!

Kim se detuvo y Alexander tomó ventaja de esos segundos para tomar el control de la pelea, le lanzó una fuerte patada en el abdomen lanzándolo contra una de las puertas rompiéndola de inmediato haciendo que rodara dentro de la habitación, sin darle tregua alguna saltó sobre él y Kim le rechazó empujándole y dejándole caer al piso, con la punta de la cuchilla Delorme rasgó su pantorrilla haciéndole caer de inmediato.

\- ¿Creías que podrías detenerme por medio de las investigaciones que tu novia la policía estaba haciendo sobre la droga? –dijo volviendo a su actitud altiva y amenazante de siempre—. Te equivocas maldito, siempre te has equivocado.

Caminaba alrededor de Kim quien permanecía de rodillas en el piso, carcajeó al notar su rostro arder en furia al escuchar sus palabras.

\- Maldito –puso la mano sobre el piso observándole caminar lentamente frente a él—, si tú…

\- Sí, así es mí estimado ingeniero, esa maldita policía estaba tan involucrada en mis negocios que no me quedó más que desaparecerla. Desaparecerla para siempre –dijo tomándolo del cabello pegando la larga cuchilla a su cara—, y más cuando investigué y supe que estaba relacionada contigo.

Se movió tan rápido que Alexander no advirtió sus movimientos, tomó su mano halándolo hacia él atenazándole del cuello, Delorme soltó el arma y Natsumi lo arrojó bocarriba al piso comenzado a propinarle varios puñetazos seguidos en el rostro, estaba por tomar el arma para usarlo en contra de Alexander pero éste aprovechó a apartarse de su ataque dándole un rodillazo en la espalda tumbándole de nuevo.

\- Esto es algo que ya deberías de haber sabido Natsumi, ¡yo maté a esa perra en el departamento en donde se hospedaba y se reunían para intentar acabarme, yo Natsumi, yo la maté y la arrojé desde el último piso del edificio para que todos creyeran que había sido un suicidio

\- ¡Maldito seas Alexander Delorme!

Tomó el arma, se puso de pie y lo enterró dos veces en el abdomen del francés, Alexander le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo arrojó contra la pared, unos pasos más se escucharon y entraron a la habitación Andrew y Purdy directo a atacarlo, Kim lanzó la cuchilla hacia Delorme sin lograr atinarle y allí pudo notarlo, Ashley ardía en rabia al igual que él mismo, sólo que el problema se agravó ya que los vampiros custodios entraron también a la habitación al haber escuchado los gritos de ambos durante la discusión.

Winter observaba lo sucedido, vio escapar a Delorme entre la confusión y la pelea, quería hacer algo para ayudarles, estaba a punto de apretar el botón para abrir la puerta cuando sintió cómo la tomaban del brazo fuertemente, giró y se topó con el vampiro que anteriormente Kim había atacado y supuestamente electrocutado entre los cables, estaba con los colmillos extendidos y con la piel quemada y maloliente, le golpeó con unos altavoces y la hizo caer al piso, comenzó a golpearla y Winter interpuso las manos para protegerse, giró y él vampiro la sujetó de la orilla del vestido rasgándolo hasta la mitad, ella le pateó evitando que le rompiese más tela y empujó una de las sillas giratorias hacia él, miró hacia la pantalla, Alexander corría rumbo hacia esa habitación seguido de cerca por Andrew quien ya tenía marcas de pelea, si se percataba de los ruidos probablemente intentaría entrar, se puso de pie y el vampiro se abalanzó para morderla, ella le recibió con un golpe para después defenderse como fiera enjaulada con patadas y puñetazos, lo hizo caer al piso y el vampiro le atenazó los pies con sus piernas y la hizo caer golpeándose la cara con el filo del escritorio haciendo caer una de las pantallas principales a un lado de ella, saltó sobre Winter sólo para recibir un pedazo de cristal de la pantalla rota en el centro del pecho, ella aprovechó a sujetarle del cuello girándoselo a casi 360 grados haciéndole caer inerte al piso.

Volvió hacia la pantalla buscándoles hasta que les localizó justo en el pasillo del último piso de la mansión, ese que nunca había visto, con paredes color oro y pinturas extravagantes asemejando torturas y muerte, jarrones y candelabros de los más caros que jamás pudo haber visto en su vida, dirigían hacia una enorme puerta al final de pasillo igualmente adornada con relieves exquisitamente tallados dignos de una extraña obra de arte.

\- ¿Pretendes ir a tomar sol? –gritó Andrew desde el otro lado del pasillo a lo que Delorme se detuvo

\- Todo es tu culpa maldito americano hijo de puta. –gruñó volviéndose hacia él.

\- ¿Ah sí?, entonces por qué no dices que fue todo culpa tuya al pretender forjar un maldito imperio basado en muerte y traiciones. ¿Crees que pisoteando y aprovechándote de los demás lograrás tener algo?

\- Lo había logrado por tanto tiempo hasta que llegaste tú a joder las cosas.

\- ¡Oh, gracias, me haces sentir tan bien! –dijo irónicamente mientras se acercaba—, al menos soy el culpable de haberte hecho mierda la existencia así como tú pretendiste hacer con la mía.

\- No te saldrás con la tuya, lo has perdido todo maldito infeliz –limpió con el dorso de la mano la sangre que escurría de su nariz—. Incluso si me matas no lograrás recuperar a tu amada Winter.

Andrew carcajeó y soltó la hoz que llevaba en su mano, Alexander lo miraba atónito y Andy se detuvo a unos cuantos metros lejos de él.

\- Adivina qué señor todopoderoso, sé que no mataste a Winter y que todo el tiempo ella estuvo a salvo de aquel maldito incendio en el que por cierto no pudiste matarme. Justo como paso con Kim, ¿no es así? –dijo de manera punzante y mordaz mientras estiraba los brazos-, creo que el que falles al matar a tus enemigos es un patrón que quieras o no has estado siguiendo –movió la cabeza de manera desaprobatoria—. Te creí más efectivo Alexander.

\- ¡Calla infeliz! –él avanzó y Andrew no retrocedió ante su amenaza

\- ¿Te dolió lo que te dije?, oh, claro que sí te dolió. Porque bien sabes que de éste puto pasillo no habrá nada más para ti. –soltó con rabia mientras avanzaba unos cuantos pasos hacia su enemigo.

\- Claro que si lo habrá –dijo aun aparentando confianza—, porque te mataré e iré en busca de Winter y la separaré de ti —sujetó su abdomen que emanaba sangre—. Esta vez definitivamente, y ¿sabes que haré después Andrew?, la dejaré de nuevo, justo como aquella primera vez en que era una pobre chiquilla ingenua y pretenciosa.

Algo estalló en su interior y su rostro se llenó de cólera.

\- ¡Justo como cuando destruiste todo lo bueno que ella podía haber sentido hacia alguien, la confianza, el amor, la esperanza, que te valieron mierda cuando decidiste dejarla a su suerte!

\- ¡Porque no me interesaba nada más de ella, porque Winter era un hermoso trofeo más el cual tener y presumir ante los demás! ¡Un hermoso trofeo que te he ganado Biersack, y que volveré a destruir en cuanto tú desaparezcas!

No dejó esperar más y se acercó a golpearle, Andrew no retrocedió y le reprendió con el mismo instinto asesino que Delorme expresaba en esos mismos instantes, Winter miró hacia la pantalla y notó que Kim y Ashley subían y aprovechó a decirles la ubicación exacta del enemigo utilizando la misma técnica usada por Natsumi momentos atrás.

Alexander parecía incrementar sus fuerzas muy a pesar de sus heridas que iban manchando el piso de aquel elegante pasillo.

\- La volveré a destruir Andrew, y tú no podrás hacer nada. Yo ganaré, como siempre y marcaré mi triunfo con tu muerte.

Tomó el arma que Andrew había soltado y comenzó a mover el brazo para cortarle, Andrew se movía esquivándole y logrando un golpe lo hizo tambalearse dándole un fuerte empujón que lo arrojó contra la puerta de la sala de torturas que él mismo había mandado a construir, las puertas se abrieron de inmediato y Delorme avanzó arrastrándose al interior, Andrew le siguió y Delorme lanzó la hoz hacia su enemigo clavándoselo en el hombro derecho, Andy cayó de inmediato y Alexander aprovechó a darle una fuerte patada reponiéndose intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Aquella habitación era enorme, con una mesa y una silla hechas de metal, dispuestas a afianzar a las víctimas de manos y piernas para así evitar su escape, las monumentales ventanas que parecían ser una sola en todo el perímetro circular de la habitación brillaban por el reflejo de la noche, Alexander comenzó a patear a Andrew quien aún tenía clavado la cruel cuchilla de la hoz que topaba con el hueso de su clavícula a cada movimiento que hacía.

\- Te lo dije, te lo dije Biersack, yo siempre gano.

Alexander puso la bota sobre su pecho y sacó el filo de su cuerpo dispuesto a cortarle el cuello, en esos momentos Winter salió de la habitación central dirigiéndose al piso final en donde se encontraban, Andrew sonrió provocando aún más la ira de Alexander y al mismo tiempo de esto todas las ventanas estallaron provocando un ruido bestial para su enemigo, algunos vidrios se le incrustaron en el cuerpo, y Andy intentando ignorar el dolor aprovechó a ponerse de pie propinándole golpes tras golpes de manera enfurecida.

\- ¿Conque eres tú siempre el ganador? –dijo irónico mientras parecía no tener cansancio ante sus ataques—. Ahora veremos quién será el trufador.

Lo arrojó contra la única pared que existía, cerca de la puerta, cuando Alexander se arrastró para poder escapar se topó con unas botas muy familiares cerca de su rostro.

\- Así te quería ver maldita rata traicionera –Natsumi gruñó mientras le pateaba de nueva cuentas hacia los pies de Andrew.

Gimió al sentir el ardor en la rasgadura en su pantorrilla, y Alexander rodó hasta la mesa de torturas que anteriormente le había servido para quemar bajo la luz del sol a sus indeseables enemigos.

\- ¿Creías que ésta iba a ser una venganza única? –mencionó Ashley sonando los huesos de sus nudillos de manera bravucona mientras Alexander intentaba ponerse de pie.

Los fragmentos de vidrios incrustados en su piel le impedían moverse del todo, juntó fuerzas y se puso de pie tomando uno de aquellos fragmentos dispuesto a enterrárselo a Andrew quien estaba más cerca de él, Andy le empujó hacia Kim quien le recibió ferozmente con una serie de golpes encestando sobre su ojo izquierdo la afilada cuchilla que llevaba en su mano, el grito se escuchó hasta donde se encontraba Winter, ella se guió por los ruidos corriendo hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban cuando de una puerta salió el hombre de cabeza rapada con algunas heridas en su cuerpo, Winter retrocedió y el enorme hombre se fue contra ella mientras Winter emprendió la huida escaleras abajo.

Se sintió inmovilizar de las manos mientras Natsumi clavaba sobre su otro ojo la afilada hoja de su arma.

\- Esto es por Jena maldito infeliz –gruñó con aborrecimiento mientras le empujaba.

\- Ni el infierno te será suficiente, bastardo de mierda. –la voz de Purdy resonó en sus oídos taladrando su mente de manera filosa y despiadada.

Sintió el filo cortar la piel de su garganta y hasta ese momento el dolor no podía ser más de lo que ya sentía en esos instantes, estaba a punto de caer al piso cuando Andrew lo sostuvo y le clavó la hoz en la entrepierna haciéndole caer de rodillas, Andrew le siguió poniéndose de cuclillas hasta su altura.

\- Y esto es por Winter —le susurró al oído sujetándolo de los hombros y enterrando aún más el arma para que rato después la sacara de un solo tirón desgarrándolo por completo—. Ahora mira quién es el triunfador.

Alexander cayó al piso y un grito se escuchó venir de las escaleras, de inmediato Ashley y Andrew salieron persiguiendo el ruido mientras Kim caía al piso sujetando la herida sangrante en su pierna.

Salieron rápidamente y se toparon con Ralph quien acorralaba a Winter con una pistola en la mano, estaba por dispararle cuando Ashley saltó sobre su espalda intentando quebrar su cuello, el hombre se fue de espaldas contra la pared golpeando directamente a Ashley, Andrew lo tomó de la mano armada y forcejearon cada quien por adueñarse de ella, la presión del cuello le hizo disminuir esa fuerza descomunal que presumía tener, Andy se adueñó del arma al tiempo en que Ashley le empujaba hacia el frente y se apartaba, él respondió disparando hacia la cabeza del hombretón varias veces hasta terminar con las tantas balas de la gran pistola.

Su cabeza terminó siendo una masa impregnada en la pared, y Andy arrojó el arma al piso esquivando la mirada de aquel asqueroso espectáculo, miró a Winter quien estaba en el rincón más próximo a ellos y se acercó a ella, Winter corrió a su encuentro abrazándole fuertemente, él se quejó al sentir el dolor de la cortada en el hombro, Winter lo miró a los ojos tocándole el rostro fijándose de que aquello no fuese un simple sueño, sus ojos lloriqueaban y sus lágrimas se combinaban con la sangre de los golpes dados y recibidos, Andy sonrió dándole un beso en la frente mientras la sujetaba con su brazo sano.

\- Es real mi amor, ya estamos juntos.

* * *

Natsumi pasaba entre sus dedos una moneda mientras detrás de él se desplegaba un hermoso espectáculo de luces, dignos del centro de la ciudad de París, se encontraban a orillas del puente que pasaba sobre el famoso río Sena justo a unos metros de la imponente torre Eiffel.

\- ¿Por qué se mantiene siempre tan alejado? –Winter mencionó intercambiando miradas entre Andrew y Ashley.

\- No lo sé –Andy quien estaba apoyándose de espaldas contra el puente se encogió de hombros—, supongo que así serán los asiáticos.

\- De qué sirve que hayan pactado esta reunión si él se mantendrá alejado sin decir palabra alguna. –mencionó mirando a Purdy quien parecía no hacer caso a sus comentarios.

\- Creo que alguien debería ir a hablar con él –Andy apoyó a la rubia con la mirada obligatoria hacia su compañero.

Ashley lo miró a esos escasos metros de donde se encontraba, meditó unos instantes y asintió con la cabeza, bufó pasando la mirada entre la pareja que lo observaba casi, casi empujándole hacia Kim.

\- Está bien –dijo al fin—, iré a hablar con él.

Dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y cuando se giró hacia él se percataron de que Natsumi caminaba en dirección a ellos con ese mismo andar casual y tranquilo de siempre.

\- Oye Purdy, necesitamos hablar –dijo con ese mismo tono en el que siempre se dirigía a él.

Ashley volvió la mirada hacia Andrew y Winter, y ambos le hicieron señas disimuladas a que fuera sin tomar algún tipo de actitud violenta como siempre era entre ellos.

Caminó hacia el japonés quien miraba hacia las aguas del río hasta que mencionó:

\- Quizá sea muy tarde para mencionar que… lamento mucho lo de Jena. –Purdy bajó la mirada volviendo a sentirse abatido por esos recuerdos.

\- No tienes nada que lamentar –pronunció Kim aun observando las aguas del río—. ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Delorme aquella noche?

\- Sí, y no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable.

\- Idiota, no lo eres. –Kim lo miró meneando la cabeza.

\- Lo sé, pero el hecho de no haberla valorado como merecía me hace sentir terriblemente mal.

\- Bien, creo que ese es un punto que no puedo discutirte –le apoyó—. Pero quiero que sepas que… lo siento –bufó pensando las palabras correctas para decirlo—. Lamento haberte acusado de su muerte y haberte tratado tan mal durante todas estas semanas.

Ashley sonrió y se apoyó sobre la baranda del puente observando el horizonte.

\- Entonces no eres el único que debe de pedir disculpas –mencionó ya más calmado—. Toda esta experiencia me hizo darme cuenta que después de todo no eres el clásico ingeniero sabelotodo, egocéntrico, mezquino y fanfarrón que creía.

Natsumi lo miró extrañado y preguntó.

\- ¿Todo eso pensabas de mí?

\- No puedo negar lo que creía mientras te veía trabajar con Jena –Ashley se justificó encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero créeme que después de estos días, me di cuenta que todo eso eran puras patrañas, además de que eras tú el hombre indicado para estar al lado de ella.

Bajó la mirada y un silencio pasó junto con la brisa nocturna del río Sena.

\- Creo que nada importa ya, sólo que lamento el haber sido el hijo de puta que siempre fui contigo.

Kim sonrió ante su expresión y miró a lo lejos a Andrew abrazar a su chica, volvió la mirada hacia Purdy y palmeó su hombro.

\- Creo que ya llegó la hora de dejar de pelear por el recuerdo de Jena y continuar con nuestras vidas como mejor nos convenga.

\- Tienes razón.

\- ¿Sabes? –mencionó mirándolo fijamente—, esta disculpa resultó mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí, definitivamente –sonrió tomando la maleta que descansaba en el piso colgándosela en el hombro—, bien, ahora debo ir a despedirme de esos dos –mencionó apuntando con un gesto a Andrew y Winter.

\- ¿Despedirte?

Ashley no lo notó pero Kim ya se encaminaba hacia Andy, lo miró extrañado y le siguió, para cuando se acercó lo suficiente escuchó exclamar a la rubia:

\- ¡Tan pronto!

\- ¿A dónde te vas? –Andy preguntó sorprendido

\- Volveré a Tokio, mi cometido personal aquí ya ha terminado –dijo mirando hacia la torre Eiffel lanzando un suspiro—. Además, necesito descansar un poco de todo esto.

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón pero… ¡Maldita sea, soy malo para las despedidas! –Andy gruñó pasando las manos por su cabeza—. Kim, te echaré de menos.

\- No tienes porqué Andy –dijo sonriendo—, alguna vez me dijiste que esta dama es todo lo que necesitabas ¿no es así?, así que lo lamento, pero no tienes opción de extrañar a nadie.

Andrew soltó una risilla, Ashley se detuvo al lado de Natsumi y agregó:

\- Sea como sea, debemos concluir que fue bueno habernos topado contigo en el camino.

\- Ash tiene razón –Andy apoyó de inmediato—, nos salvaste el trasero muchas veces.

\- Y no dudes que lo volvería a hacer de nuevo –agregó amistosamente—, aunque de premio reciba un fuerte golpe de tu novia en la cara.

Ellos se soltaron a reír y Kim sacó el boleto de avión observando la hora.

\- Kim, te dije que fue sin querer –Winter mencionó de manera insistente.

\- Lo sé. Es más, ya ni me duele –dijo tocando su mejilla aun siguiendo las risas—. Bien, —interrumpió después de unos segundos-, debo irme.

\- Te llevamos al aeropuerto –mencionó Andy.

\- No, no gracias, iré caminando, sirve a que aprovecho mis últimos momentos en París.

Agitó la mano y guardó aquel boleto en la bolsa de su pantalón.

\- Gracias por todo Kim. –Winter comentó mientras él se alejaba hacia la urbe.

Unos momentos pasaron cuando Ashley dio media vuelta encaminándose hacia su nuevo auto estacionado en la acera de enfrente.

\- Oye tú –le llamó Andrew—, ¿a dónde diablos vas?

Ashley sonrió y sin detenerse le respondió:

\- Por allí –apuntó hacia el este—. ¡Te veo mañana, héroe!

Una mujer pasó en la acera frente a Purdy, él no evitó mirarla pasar mientras llegaba hacia su costoso auto, Andrew sonrió y miró a Winter quien también observaba las ocurrencias de Purdy, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y lo abrazó de manera entusiasta.

\- Hacía tanto tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien como ahora –comentó pasando los brazos por sobre su cuello.

\- ¡Oh, mira que coincidencia! –exclamó levantándola mientras giraba junto con ella a la orilla del puente—, yo también.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, levantó la mirada de manera escudriñadora y puso la palma de la mano sobre su cabeza revolviendo su cabello.

\- ¡Te cortaste el cabello! –dijo de manera juguetona mientras Andy se apartaba del desgreñe que le hacia su chica.

\- ¡Tenía que hacerlo! –mencionó apartando sus manos de su cabeza mientras ambos sonreían muy divertidos—, después de ese maldito incendio el cincuenta por ciento de mi persona quedó rostizada, incluyendo mi cabello –y apuntó con el dedo índice la maraña oscura que había hecho Winter.

Ella carcajeó mientras él pasaba las manos por su cabello intentando acomodárselo insistentemente.

\- ¿Ahora de qué te ríes? –dijo intentando ver su reflejo en la oscuridad del río

\- De lo lindo que te ves haciendo eso.

Winter se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, él la sujetó de la cintura y la pegó contra la baranda de piedra detrás de ella dándole un beso en la boca mientras el ruido de los autos y las personas les acompañaban de fondo.

\- Mi héroe –le susurró cerca de los labios mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla.

\- Te prometí hace algún tiempo ser quien te protegiera –le dijo entrelazado sus dedos entre sus largas ondas doradas—, y creo que lo estoy cumpliendo.

\- Lo has cumplido, vaya que sí lo has cumplido

* * *

\- ¡Dios mío, esa sí que fue una historia de locos! –exclamó Katherine mientras salían de la enorme casa que ahora habitaba junto con Bill.

\- Debido a eso le dije a Bill que se alejaran de aquí de inmediato –Andrew comentó mirando al alemán mientras avanzaban hacia donde estaba estacionada la motocicleta.

\- Sinceramente con todo lo que estaba pasando pensé que no le creerías –agregó Purdy a lo que Bill volteó a verle con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Hasta yo mismo dudé en creerle a éste tonto –dijo mirando a Andrew quien se echó a reír.

\- ¡Oh vamos Bill!, he cambiado, mírame –se detuvo extendiendo los brazos para que le mirase—, soy alguien de confianza, un tipo serio y decente. No tendrías por qué dudar.

\- Te creo –Bill pasó el brazo por sobre sus hombros reanudando la caminata—, sólo que eso de ser un tipo serio…

\- Eso es algo difícil de creerte –a completó la pelirroja.

Comenzaron a reír y Andrew le dio un golpecillo juguetón a Bill, éste le empujó mientras continuaban riéndose.

\- Pero lo bueno de todo esto es que ustedes están bien –comentó Katherine parándose en medio de Ashley y Andy sujetándoles a cada quien de los brazos.

\- Claro, aunque juro que en toda mi maldita vida volveré a pararme en París –mencionó Andy negando con la cabeza.

Desde la casa se escucharon algunas risillas y Winter salió seguida del pequeño Nathan, todos volvieron la mirada hacia ellos ya que ambos carcajeaban sumamente divertidos.

\- ¡Éste niño va a matarme con sus ocurrencias! –ella exclamó acercándose a ellos aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Al parecer Nathan salió igual de coqueto que su tío Tom –mencionó Andrew notando las miradas juguetonas entre el pequeño y la rubia quien le acariciaba el cabello.

\- Entonces cuidado –Ashley le dio un golpecillo en el brazo—, puede que éste niño se robe a tu novia.

\- ¡Tonto! –ella le miró de manera represiva mientras todos rieron.

El niño meneó la cabeza riendo también ante lo que los mayores decían, miró a Andrew con sus grandes ojos marrones y le sonrió, se acercó a él y Andy lo cargó entre sus brazos mientras los demás continuaban con la plática.

\- Y qué, ¿te gustó tu regalo? –le preguntó al niño mientras avanzaba hacia la enorme motocicleta estacionada en el largo sendero de su jardín.

\- ¡Sí! –respondió emocionado—, nunca antes había visto ese videojuego, es tan genial.

\- Bueno, quizá nunca lo hayas visto porque ese juego fue hecho especialmente para ti –le dijo mirando el rostro sorprendido del niño—. Un muy buen amigo se encargó de hacerlo y digamos que lo que tienes es una edición limitada _super deluxe._

\- ¿Hablas enserio?

\- ¡Claro! –dijo de manera creída mientras ponía al pequeño sobre el asiento de la enorme motocicleta—, cuando te digo que tu regalo será especial es porque tu regalo será especial.

\- Entonces no aguanto a esperar a que sea mañana e invite a mis amigos a jugar.

\- Invítales entonces, sólo que no olvides haces tus deberes ¿de acuerdo?

El niño asintió emocionado extendiendo la mano en uno de los manubrios de la motocicleta simulando que la manejaba, Andrew acaricio su cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos castaños mientras escuchaba la voz de Bill detrás de él.

\- Jovencito, no te robes esa moto y ve a dormir.

\- ¡Pero papá, tío Andy aún no se va! –exclamó haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

\- Pero nada –le dijo palmeando delicadamente su espalda—, además, él ahora puede venir cuantas veces quiera ya que será nuestro vecino, ¿no es así?

\- Así es Nathan–afirmó mirando al niño—, aunque tu papá luego se harte de mi presencia en su casa.

El niño celebró de manera entusiasta y Andrew le ayudó a bajar de la motocicleta, el niño mantenía una notoria sonrisa en el rostro.

Andy miró a Bill mientras éste soltó en risas, Bill volvió la mirada hacia su hijo y le dijo:

\- Espera, yo te llevaré a la cama.

\- Olvídalo papá –se volvió seriamente hacia él—, yo puedo solo. Buenas noches.

Katherine quien se acercaba alcanzó a escuchar las palabras del pequeño y Bill la miró sorprendido, el niño se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre quien parecía atónito, luego procedió a despedirse de todos allí; para cuando el niño entró a la casa, Andy sonrió ante la expresión de Bill.

\- ¡Eso fue tan gracioso! –dijo volteando a ver a Katherine—, tan solo míralo, el asombro aún no se le pasa.

\- Uy, tu hijo ya es un niño grande –apoyó Ashley pasando a un lado de él.

\- Es la ley de la vida, tarde o temprano crecen. –mencionó Winter.

\- Sí, pero… —volteó a ver hacia la casa—, ¿ya vieron, que apenas tiene seis años? –dijo indignado apuntando hacia la puerta.

Ellos sonrieron y Katherine lo tomó del brazo.

\- Si quieres ahora vamos a ver que haya ido con bien a la cama –dijo tranquilamente.

\- Mejor, sino es capaz de no dormir hoy –Andy burló a lo que Bill estiró la mano para golpearle en la cabeza.

\- Bueno, es hora de despedirse –mencionó Ashley sonriendo y sacando las llaves del auto.

\- ¿Ahora cuales serán tus próximos sitios? –preguntó Bill.

\- En realidad no lo sé, creo que estaré algunas noches más por aquí, y ya después… lo que el destino quiera.

\- Eso suena interesante.

\- Ya lo sé –rió mirándolo a él y a Andrew—, es más que interesante. Además, cuando uno que es guapo y soltero como yo, cualquier viaje se pone entretenido –miró a Andrew de manera burlona—, a diferencia de otros que ya no pueden hacerlo…

\- ¡Hijo de puta, cállate! –exclamó Andy mirándolo con fingido recelo.

Todos rieron, y para cuando Ashley se despidió de Katherine y de Bill, ellos prometieron volver a reunirse de nuevo, esta vez con todos los ex miembros del grupo, algo mencionaron de una reunión en el invierno, pero nada concretaron, justo antes de retirarse, Ashley le propuso unas carrerillas a Andy quien no pudo negarse a vencerle, así que mientras Winter se despedía, ellos quedaban de acuerdo en donde sería su supuesta línea de meta, no muy lejos de allí, claro está. Winter subió a la moto sujetándose de la cintura de su hombre mientras Katherine y Bill los observaban, ellos dieron unos pasos hacia atrás y las llantas del auto rechinaron para salir rápidamente del suntuoso jardín seguido de la enorme _Harley Davidson_ que acompañó la salida de Andrew quien movió la mano a manera de "_hasta luego"_ al tiempo que dejaba un rastro de polvo a su paso por el largo sendero que le guiaba hacia la salida del terreno.

**Fin**


End file.
